Major Nelson's Diary
by Jeanniefan78
Summary: Yes, Tony keeps a diary. This is all written in first person. Find out how Tony really felt all those years about Jeannie before he admitted it. Possible episode spoilers through out the series.
1. Season 1

I own no rights and I take absolutely no credit for the creation of I Dream of Jeannie or its characters which were created by Sidney Sheldon. Some of the entries were based on the episodes of IDOJ. Not all episodes were written about and not all entries are based on a certain episode. Some scenarios for some entries I made up myself. Some of the entries that were written on an episode, I made up some continuing scenarios to make the entry written seem more complete. The actual episodes represented are the creation of various writers of the episode. Please refer to the credits at the end of each show written about to see the writer. Thank you and I hope you enjoy Major Nelson's diary.

**Season 1**

**Entry #1**

Today, I was to go on a launch. Everything seemed to be going fine. However, something went off course and I had to be brought down. I ended up landing on a desert island. I was stranded and didn't know how I was going to get home. I put an SOS writing in the sand and I just waited. While I waited, I found a rather strange looking bottle. I didn't think anything of it at first. I picked it up and set it back down somewhere, but when I turned around, it had moved, at least I thought it had. So I picked it up and put it back where I had it to begin with and right before my eyes, it moved. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. So I decided to examine it more closely. I picked it up and pulled the cork out of this bottle and I rubbed it with my hand, and WHOA!!! Smoke started coming out the bottle. I threw it to the ground and the smoke still came and I could not believe what appeared before me. It was a beautiful young woman (or at least I thought she was young). I rubbed my eyes, thinking I was only seeing things and before I knew it, she looked at me with a smile and walked over to me and kissed me. Now I knew I had to be dreaming. Next thing I knew she started speaking in some foreign tongue. Then it came to me. She must be a genie. I learned that her name was also Jeannie. I had heard and read about genies, but I never believed in them, at least not until today. It also occurred to me that since I had rescued her that I was entitled to a wish, but no matter how I spoke to her, she did not understand me and I just happened to blurt out that I wished she would speak English and she did. I then asked for a helicopter to get me off that island and there it was. It was amazing. She really was a genie. Next thing I knew, she was all over me saying she wanted to please me and she called me Master. I told her that I had set her free, but she would not stay. She was bound and determined to come with me and little did I know how tricky she would be. I thought I had left her there, but I didn't.

Once I was back at NASA, my fiancée Melissa met me there. She is so amazing. Her father is actually my superior officer. What a day that will be when I get him for a father-in-law. Melissa was the next one to see Jeannie. As I said, I didn't even know how tricky Jeannie would be. Melissa and I walked into my house and she asked me if she could cook dinner for me tonight and I thought it would be wonderful. The next thing we knew, we heard my shower running and I looked over on my chair and saw the bottle and knew it was Jeannie. I tried to get Melissa out before Jeannie came walking in, but it didn't work. Jeannie comes walking out of my bedroom, wearing one of my shirts and nothing else (oh dear, I'm in trouble). Of course, Melissa was very upset, but I knew I couldn't tell her who Jeannie really was. She'd never believe me. I tried to come up with something to explain, but it was no good. Melissa left mad. Jeannie was upset because I had said she wasn't a girl and so I appeased her by telling her I appreciated her and what she did for me and the next thing I knew, she was all over me again. I tried to call Dr. Bellows and there she was on the counter by my phone, staring at me, smiling. She kept coming at me and putting her arms around me saying she wanted to please me and that she could do a better job than Melissa and the funny thing is, I half believed her for a moment. But I wouldn't tell anyone that.

Well, I wished her away and that didn't work. I tried to get her into her bottle with no luck. So I tricked her by dropping a black marble in her bottle and that did it. I tried to get rid of it and about that time, Dr. Bellows, Melissa's father, and others came up and I dropped the bottle in the trash bin for just a moment and while we talked, the trash truck drove up and was emptying my trash and I was overcome knowing I had dropped Jeannie in her bottle in the trash bin. I went bananas and of course Dr. Bellows and everyone else thought I had gone crazy. I even offered to buy the garbage from the trash guys just to get the bottle out of there and I did. I didn't want Jeannie to get hurt.

We all went in my house and I even tried to prove to Dr. Bellows and everyone there that there was a genie in that bottle. When Jeannie was not cooperating, I decided to tell them all it was a joke and I was just pulling their leg. Everyone bought it, but I think Dr. Bellows still thinks there is something wrong with me. Jeannie was terribly upset with me and I even told her thank you again for helping me and I tried to get rid of her yet again, but it was no good. She kept insisting she was there to please me and she wasn't about to go anywhere. She kept trying to hug on me and of course I wouldn't tell her this, but I was kind of enjoying that, but I should have. I am an engaged man. Then tonight, when Melissa and her father came over, Jeannie had all these harem girls blinked up and she put this ridiculous costume on me. I told her to get rid of all of it and she got upset with me again, and hid. Luckily, she must have been watching from the background and she changed it all back before they saw anything. Only they did see me in that ridiculous outfit and I got past that one when Melissa asked me if I was going to a costume party. Jeannie sat in the background and made herself to look like Melissa and was mocking her when she talked. I mean who is this genie! She is the most persistent being I believe I have ever met. After Melissa and her father left, Jeannie started up again. She started hanging on me again and then she did what she did what she did when she first saw me. She kissed me and I don't want to say it, but I liked it. Even though I pulled her off, I kind of wanted her to do it again. I told her that I wanted her to be gone by the time I got up the next morning and I went into my bedroom. She followed me and smoked in under the door. I guess she thinks I needed her help changing clothes and I told her to get out and she smoked out. I have a feeling that even though I told her to get lost, she will still be here in the morning and part of me hopes that she is. Again, I am afraid to even say this, but Jeannie is just beautiful and I am afraid that I may even have feelings, but it will just have to go away. I am engaged to be married to Melissa and Melissa and I will be very happy together.

**Entry #2**

Well I haven't gotten rid of Jeannie, but now that I have her, I'm kind of glad I have her. There's something about her that I just can't explain. We had quite a day today. She revealed something to me today that made me very mad. I went into my kitchen and found sacks with stuff in them all over my kitchen counters. Jeannie came walking in saying she had been to the market. I thought she must have been crazy to go dressed like she was. She said she wanted to get stuff for supper. I thought it was kind of sweet. She really does want to take care of me. Anyways, all of a sudden she got a very sad look on her face and was on the verge of tears. She asked if I thought it was proper for a man to strike a woman. I was dumbfounded. I asked her if someone had hit her and she said yes and I asked her if it was at the market and she said yes. Oh, that sent me flying. Let me at the numskull. No one was going to hit my Jeannie and get away with it. So I asked her to take me to him and boy did she.

It turns out she didn't go the market in Cocoa Beach. She went in PERSIA. So I was up against the biggest man there. Even though he was way taller than me and definitely had bigger muscles, there was no way I was letting him get away with hitting Jeannie. So I stuck up for her, but all he to do was pick me up by my jacket. So I basically ended up running from him and ran myself right into a slave auction and got myself sold and I was put in prison. It was awful. Jeannie had taken off while I was trying to fight the guy who hit her. She went to her mother's house. I ended up coming face to face with the guy again after being put into prison and I still let him know that I didn't take too kindly to him hitting Jeannie and I was handcuffed with arms in the air in another prison cell. Jeannie came and rescued me, but little did I know she was trying to lure me into a trap.

It turns out that the fact that I had come there to avenge the man who hit her was a proposal of marriage and she was off planning our wedding. Well I just had to tell her that I was not going to marry her. So she decides to send me back to my cell. I thought "Oh, come on Jeannie. It's not you. I think you're beautiful." So she blinks me back again still insisting that I am to marry her and I still said no and she sends me back to my cell again. "Oh, what will I do?", I thought. Then that low life man came back and said he was ready to kill me, but insisted that I tell him where Jeannie was first. Well I flat refused. I wasn't about to let him near her. Right before he proceeds to stab me, he is smoked into being about 2 inches tall. It was the funniest thing you ever saw. About that time, Jeannie blinked in with her arms around me and said that I was willing to risk my life for her and so she sent me home, but said she wasn't coming. I got home and found she was serious. I didn't mean for that to happen. I really did want her to come with me. I have to say I meant what I said when I said she was the greatest thing that has happened to me. Of course Roger came in about then and then left after we said a few words and then a surprise. Jeannie popped back in. I was so happy. I was so afraid she really wasn't coming. As I said, I am glad that I have her. I don't know what it is, but there is just something different about her, besides the fact that she's a genie. It's like my heart skips a beat when I look at her. I just can't explain it.

**Entry #3**

Today I feel so free. I have to say I wasn't expecting to happen what has happened the last few days. Melissa's father has received a new job over in Europe and wanted to offer me a job to go with him and I said thank you kindly, but no thanks. I'm not about to leave Cocoa Beach. I'm an astronaut because I want to be and I have no intention of leaving the space program. Melissa and her father couldn't understand and figured I would just get used to the idea of the new job and just kept going ahead with plans without consulting me.

When I had my bachelor party, Melissa's father had the nerve to choose my best man for me and announced it right in front of Roger. That made me very upset. Then I was to learn that Melissa had changed our honeymoon plans to going to Honolulu instead of Jamaica without even consulting me. I had already started to think that maybe marrying Melissa was not the right thing to do, but just figured it would turn out okay. Well one Melissa's old friends (the one who her father announced would be my best man) decided that I wasn't doing the right thing by Melissa by not taking the job her father offered me and then proceeded to say that she was too good for me. I wanted to say something, but I didn't because deep down I knew that marrying Melissa was not the right thing to do. I mean, I don't want to marry someone who just basically plans out my life and doesn't even consult me and then just changes our honeymoon plans without telling me. She was trying to control me and I didn't want that in a marriage. Besides all of this, I couldn't marry Melissa because I don't believe that you should marry someone that you don't really love. I mean it's not that I didn't love her, but our love just wasn't like it should be in a marriage. So Melissa let me go before I even had the chance to let her go. It was such a relief. This is the most freedom I have felt in a long time. I mean besides the fact that Melissa and I had outgrown our love for each other, I started thinking that I may have feelings for Jeannie. But that just can't be.. It just never would work with her. It's just that she has the most tender heart and spirit towards me and it just gets to me and when she looks at me, I think, well. That's all for now.

**Entry #4**

Jeannie has decided to she wants to try and live like all modern women. She has been reading this magazine that talks about how to live like a modern woman. I thought it was rather cute what she was trying to do. Of course, me and my big mouth decided to say that she was perfect the way she is and then I turned right around and said she didn't do this or do that right. When will I learn to keep my big mouth shut? What I should have said was that even though she was a genie woman, she was fine the way she is. She has a lot to learn, but you now what? So do I.

So while I was at work, she proceeded to put her hair up in curlers and put on my bath robe (my bath robe??) and comes marching down the stairs and tells me she will not be taken for granted. I feel bad because I never meant for her to feel that way. She then had proceeded to order these clothes under charge accounts (the magazine again). Some guy showed up at my doorstep with a delivery for a Mrs. Nelson. Now I thought she had gone crazy. I told her that all that stuff must go back and then she had to pull something to soften me into a puddle of mush. She blinked on one of the outfits she had gotten and she was the beautiful thing I had ever seen. She had on a silver dress with shiny sequins and her hair up and, gosh, I thought I was going to fall over she looked so beautiful. She asked me if I was pleased and I couldn't help but say how beautiful she was. Then she kissed me and then I knew I was sunk. I told her that she couldn't have learned that in the magazine. It was wonderful. So I took her for a night out and it was fun for us both even though she did embarrass herself and me by trying to show some lady how to do a harem dance that according to her was being done wrong (oh for pete sake). Oh well, she sure made the night interesting. Then again, she has made my life interesting since she came here and I wouldn't trade it for anything. She's amazing and I… well best go for now.

**Entry #5**

I have had a challenging past few days. I almost had Jeannie taken away from me for good three times. Let's go to the first time. We had a couple of visitors to the base and Roger and I were to escort them around for a few days. As luck would have it, I had to get the beautiful Russian woman. Of course that made Jeannie upset as heck. A few days before that, she had gone out with Roger to make me jealous and I wouldn't tell her this, but it worked. She then proceeded to do it again one night (the night before our base visitors were to arrive) and I talked her out of it, even though I know she was only doing it to make me jealous (and again, it was working). So she said she would not if I would not go out with other girls and I agreed.

Then low and behold, here comes the Russian woman, Sonya. Sonya had the hots for me from the get go, and she was a little much for me, but I had to obey orders. Jeannie still did not understand. So she proceeded to levitate her bottle into Roger's coat pocket when he came by that night. She wanted to spy of course, but she only got herself into trouble. Roger found the bottle in his pocket when Sonya saw it and not knowing it was mine he gave it to her. I tried to worm my way into Sonya's room and it was working and I actually found Jeannie's bottle and as luck would have it, the general showed up and I tried to hide the bottle but it did not work and even though it wasn't this place, the general insisted on her keeping the bottle. The nerve of him!!!

Well Sonya figured it out, she got mad and through me out and she summoned Jeannie from her bottle not knowing what was in it, and according to the rules, she became Jeannie's mistress. I tried and tried to get her back, but no luck. I thought I had lost Jeannie for good when Sonya's plane took off. However, Sonya didn't take off that day. She had Jeannie make her American and apparently gave her everything she wanted and so she came to my house. Well I was shocked. She said she was going to give Jeannie back to me on one condition: that I marry her. Well that was out of the question and so she wouldn't give Jeannie back to me. So I asked if I could at least say goodbye. At this point, it was really breaking me up inside. I was fixing to have to let go of the best thing that has ever come into my life.

Then Jeannie came up with a smart idea. She blinked up a fake me and the fake me agreed to marry Sonya so I could get the bottle and get her out. That was a close call. I had my Jeannie back and no one was going to take her from me again. At least that is what I thought.

A few days later, Roger came by for something and I had to run some stuff to the base and I would be right back and so I left him at my house. He saw Jeannie's bottle and got curious and his curiosity got Jeannie out of her bottle. He finally knew the secret. So he asked Jeannie all about it and once she explained everything to him, he made a big mistake. He tricked her and put the cork on her bottle and put it in his jacket and stole her from me. He had the bottle. What could I do? I tried to reason with him the next morning, but it was no good. I had lost my Jeannie once again.

When I walked into his office the next morning, Jeannie fell into my arms and I hugged her tightly and oh, I wanted to hit Roger so bad, but I didn't. How could he do this to me? He took something precious from me and he was supposed to be my friend. Again, what could I do? He had the bottle. So he had Jeannie working like a dog. He had a huge house, maids, a Rolls Royce, everything he always wanted, even a pool. So I had to play it cool. He would keep Jeannie's bottle in his safe at the office when he was at work. I actually was ready to tell Jeannie I loved her and the words came out, but right as Dr. Bellows came in.

Anyways, I went to Roger's house and I played like I was happy for him and I got to see Jeannie and I told her that I had been lonely (and I was, I wasn't lying). So I told Roger I wanted his picture so I could "remember" him the way he "should be". So Jeannie blinked a picture for me by his pool (and of course Roger went for it, hook line and sinker). I took it to Dr. Bellows and showed it to him and Roger almost got canned. So he made a deal with me that he would give me anything I wanted if I would just get him out of trouble. So I told him I wanted Jeannie. I made it look real good. So he gave me the bottle and I had Jeannie come out right away. I couldn't wait to see her. She hugged me and I hugged her and it was wonderful. So I had Jeannie turn back time so Dr. Bellows and General Peterson would not remember anything and arrest Roger. Boy was he baffled. Haha—he had it coming. But he didn't care. He knew he'd been tricked, but so what. He had it coming.

Also, one day Jeannie wasn't feeling well and she was actually disappearing. It was something to do with something called "The Day of the Ram" and on that day, genies and their masters have to travel to Mecca, stand at a certain spot, face a certain way, lift my right arm with palm up and my left hand under my right elbow and I had to recite some sacred words to save Jeannie. I thought at first it was just superstitious junk, but she wasn't fooling. So we went to Mecca and had to break in the bank to stand at the correct spot and luckily we got it in time. She actually disappeared to nothing but I still recited the words and she reappeared. Anyways, I have my Jeannie with me and that's all I care about. She means so much to me and I just don't know what I would do with out her.

**Entry #6**

I can't believe my own stupidity. I should have known better. I just got Jeannie back from Roger when he stole her from me. Even with all that, I decided to lend her to him for a while (Nelson, you moron!!). I then found out that he was wearing Jeannie out. She was so tired she couldn't even hold her head up and that made me very upset. Boy was Roger surprised when I came out of her bottle instead of Jeannie. I came to see her and she blinked me into her bottle and Roger didn't know I was there. My poor Jeannie. She barely had the strength to keep her eyes open. Roger came in the kitchen to where her bottle was and "summoned" her out. I would take nothing for the look on his face when I came out. Jeannie barely woke up to smoke me out. Roger knew he had had it when he saw me. Roger is my pal, but I just wish he could be less greedy. I guess I got a little more defensive since Jeannie was involved. I wonder why.

**Entry #7**

Ok, my buddy Roger strikes again. He and I have been promoted to the rank of Major. I went in to work the other day and everyone was telling me congratulations. I couldn't even figure out why. I then found out that Roger and I were promoted to Major. He and I went on an assignment, and then as a treat, we were allowed to go to Reno for a few days. I knew better than to take Jeannie along. I know her tricks all too well by now.

Well my good buddy, Roger decides to outsmart me and he sneaks Jeannie along in his bag. I should have figured as much by the way he was acting. He tells me to bet his money and gets mad when I lose it. Then all of a sudden I'm winning and winning very well, for Roger that is. Why didn't I know better? Then he and I got pegged to be cheaters at the crap table and we nearly got into a mess of trouble. I gave him and Jeannie both a good lecture once I got them home. I know Jeannie only wanted the best for me and she was only trying to help. She's awfully cute that way. She looked at me the other day with the cutest look on her face when I was trying to tell her no about something and she just had to look at me with that face, that beautiful, sweet face that I could not resist.

**Entry#8**

Jeannie has done it again. She has tried to help me once again and again, I almost got into big trouble. Let's start with golf game. I never liked to play golf much nor was I any good at it. General Peterson called me one day to bring him some papers and Jeannie and I were about to go somewhere but I told her I had to go see General Peterson. First, she got upset and blinked me to the golf course where he was at in nothing but my shirt and tie, and no pants. No pants!! Oh no, Jeannie!! In she pops and she was nice enough to give me my clothes, thank goodness. This was about the only time Dr. Bellows didn't come along at the wrong time. Haha. Anyway, I gave General Peterson his stuff and then proceeded to wander around a bit. I saw a guy hitting golf balls and he offered me the chance. I said I couldn't play and he told me to try anyway. So I did and hit the ball as far as you could hit it. It took me a while to figure out Jeannie was behind it. Well she got me into it alright. General Peterson saw me hit it and he insisted that I be his golf partner against some folks he's been trying to beat for years. There was no way out of it. I left Jeannie home that day, but luckily, Roger felt sorry for me and went to my house and let her out. She came along at just the right time and helped me out and for once, I was glad. Well that was one down.

The Jeannie proceeds to turn a painting of mine into a real one. I was painting a copy of a Rembrandt picture and Jeannie got smart and blinked it into real Rembrandt and I was nearly sent to jail! Will she ever learn! So they flew in an art expert from Paris to look at the picture to determine if it was a real or a fake. So Jeannie does what she does best. She helps me out of the mess she gets me into, again. Well she got me out of trouble and I should have been furious, but I wasn't. How could I be? She was so sweet about it all. Thinking I should be in the clear, at least for a little while, I settled back.

She and I were at a museum one day and she sees a pair of slippers and goes nuts. These slippers belonged to an ancient princess, but obviously they belonged to Jeannie first and she insisted on getting them back. So what does she do? She gets them. Oh no not again! (Yes, again, Tony. You should know your own Jeannie by now.). Anyway, the museum put out the word out that the slippers were stolen. I knew I had to be in for it this time for sure. No matter what I said to Jeannie, it did no good. She would not give them back. I could not make her understand. Well I was finally able to snatch them when she got in the shower one day and I took them back to the museum. I later found out that Jeannie was the one behind them getting back in the showcase. She left them on my bed on purpose. Bless her heart. I guess I could've guessed I could count on her.

Then comes the dilly of them all. I was assigned to escort a princess around town and to my surprise, Jeannie was understanding. She was understanding alright, until she found out that the princess's family was Jeannie family's enemy. Jeannie was under oath to kill her. Oh no! Now what was I going to do! I did the only thing I could think of. I tricked her. I made her think I wanted a bunch of stuff and sent her off on a "blinking" mission. To my shock, she finished early and the princess was still here. Uh oh, I was really in trouble. She turned me into a chicken and put me in a cage. Luckily, Jeannie decided not to kill the princess. I was back to my old self again. I should have really let Jeannie have it, but I couldn't do it. She had to give me "the look" again. Oh well, I sure can't say life is dull with Jeannie around.

**Entry #9**

This last couple of days has been very, very interesting. I went into the kitchen the other day and when I opened my refrigerator, a pot fell off the top and hit me on the head. Let me add that what happened after that, I'm going on what Roger and Jeannie have told me.

I had gotten a letter from my aunt and she asked me if I would show a young lady around while she was in town. I was happy to oblige since this young lady didn't know anyone. Well, after I got hit on the head, the most beautiful girl I had ever laid my eyes on was standing right before me (yes, it was Jeannie). I thought it was the young lady my aunt told me about. I just couldn't believe my eyes. She was so beautiful. Roger thought I had completely lost it. I "introduced" him to Jeannie and he thought I was losing my mind. I didn't see why. After all, he had introduced me to plenty of girls that he met and "fell in love" with. Why couldn't he be happy for me? As far as I can tell from what they told me, I took Jeannie out and about over the next few days and I "fell in love" with her. I then asked her to marry me. Uh oh, big mistake.

I told Roger about it and asked him to be my best man and he went nuts saying I couldn't marry her because she was a real genie in a bottle. Now he had to be the one that was crazy, I thought. I was then told that I told Dr. Bellows how Roger was acting and Dr. Bellows almost learned the whole truth. It panned out in time. I obviously went back into the kitchen the day Jeannie and I were supposed to be married and another pot hit me on the head and I was back to the old me. I got all over Roger for "telling" Dr. Bellows that I was supposedly going to marry a genie in a bottle. Of course I got myself out of that one. Poor Roger. It was me, but luckily, General Peterson didn't go for any of it and I was once again in the clear. Something puzzles me though. How is it that when I didn't know who Jeannie really was when I had that spat with amnesia that I fell for her just like that? Could it be that I am really fall…. Nah it couldn't be. Could it?


	2. Season 2

**Season 2**

**Entry #10**  
Well this is a very special time for me. First let me say that the other day was one year ago to the day that I picked Jeannie up off the island in her bottle. Of course all I had on my mind that day was going into orbit. Jeannie was terribly upset that I wouldn't stay behind and celebrate with her, and obviously I couldn't make her understand. So what does she do? She gets smart and makes it to where I have to be brought down on the same island where I picked her up a year ago that day. Oh, I was so mad.

So I was ranting and raving and I picked up "her" bottle (at least I thought it was hers) and pulled the cork and told her to come on out. Only it wasn't her. It was some ugly blue thing. It was a blue genie. It turns out that he was the evil bird brain that imprisoned Jeannie in her bottle for refusing to marry him. I could see why. He was atrocious, not to mention, mean.

I found Jeannie's bottle and let her out not knowing who he was at the time and I once again almost had my Jeannie taken away from me. I thought for sure I was going to lose her this time, but luckily Jeannie took my hint and she got us back to my house in Cocoa Beach, but bird brain followed us and he almost killed me a couple of times. So I decided to trick him and I got him into my vacuum cleaner like I did one time with Jeannie when I was trying to get her to stay home when I was going somewhere. So Jeannie proceeds to take the vacuum cleaner and dump it and bird brain in the ocean. Well it worked for a while.

Later on, I proceeded to take Jeannie out for our one year anniversary of knowing each other. I was ready and Jeannie walked in as I was tying my tie. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on and she had the most beautiful smile to go with it. Something inside me just took a leap when I would look at her. Before we left, she decided to wear something else, but I didn't care. She looked beautiful no matter what. She blinks us back the island where I found her and we thought everything was alright, but uh oh. Here comes bird brain. He had escaped from the vacuum. So Jeannie blinks us home, but in her bottle and how he didn't get there, I'll never know. One year with Jeannie has sure been interesting. Yes, she has nearly gotten me into a mess of trouble. But it sure has all been worth it. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and I just wonder could I really be…well, gotta go.

**Entry #11**  
I took Jeannie out the other night for our one year anniversary of knowing each other and after getting rid of the blue bird brain, I knew she needed some peace and excitement. We went to dinner first and then we went dancing. Then we went for a drive along the beach (She seems to like the beach for some reason). I don't know which one of us had more fun, me or her. This is puzzling to me, but for some reason, I could hardly take my eyes off her all night. She was so beautiful, but I've seen beautiful girls before, but for some reason, I just couldn't take my eyes off her and at times, I felt somewhat breathless. At one point while we were dancing, she just looked at me with those eyes that just seem to make me melt and said, "Master, thank you for the most wonderful year of my life." I just smiled and said, "Your welcome", but what I should have said was, "No, thank you, Jeannie, for coming into my life." But I didn't and I could kick myself for it. She has definitely given me a run for my money this last year almost getting me into big trouble, but somehow it just doesn't seem to matter. All the good she does far outweighs any trouble she made. That was even fun sometimes seeing her try to get me out of trouble. She's amazing. She's beautiful. She's kind, warm hearted, loving, caring, etc.. Chee, I feel like I could go on forever, but I better go.

**Entry #12**  
I stuck my foot in my mouth, again! The other night I went to bed so tired I could hardly roll out of bed Monday morning. Jeannie comes in and tells me good morning like she always does and we got to talking and I just happened to open my mouth and say something like I wish everyday could be Sunday and so what does she do? She stops time to where everyday could be Sunday!

I thought I was really losing my mind this time. I kept on insisting to everyone, including Roger and Dr. Bellows, that the day was Monday and they both thought I had really lost it. Once I figured out it was Jeannie who did it, I did everything I could to get her to go back to Monday and being the stubborn genie she is, she wouldn't listen. She kept saying, "It will remain Sunday until you are rested." Oh boy!

Then she proceeds to keep blinking me to all these places. The jungle, skiing at the top of the highest mountain possible of which I took the biggest fall of my life. Each time I would come back raving and telling her to stop it, but would she listen? No! Of course not! I yelled at her and I shouldn't have. While I was gone to the last place she blinked me, she proceeded to pack and leave. Uh, oh, Tony you've done it again. I know she means well but I just lost my patience.

When I got back, Roger was at my house and I was ranting and raving and Roger told me that Jeannie was gone. My heart just about jumped up into my throat. He told me what she had told him to tell me which was to eat right, get enough rest and that she loved me. I then felt about two inches tall. She was just trying to help me. I should've been more gentle about telling her she just couldn't stop time like that, but no, I had to act like a raving lunatic and make her feel bad. The fact that she had said she loved me made me feel worse. How could I have been so harsh.

After Roger left, I started calling out to her and telling her I was sorry and that I didn't mean it and of course while I was doing that, nosey Dr. Bellows comes walking through the door (doesn't he know how to knock?). Once again, Dr. Bellows tried to catch me in my tracks. Does he ever quit? (of course not, Tony-you ought to know that by now). So naturally I had to make something up (even though I said I was going to "confess") and yes, Dr. Bellows had to try to get General Peterson to see it. So when General Peterson got there, I told him I was trying to write a song. Me write a song and sing? HAHA! But I got away with it. When I went into the kitchen for something, Jeannie popped back in and said she had changed her mind about leaving and that she could never leave me and that she had heard all the beautiful things I had said to her. So she heard me talking. Is that good or bad ? (Especially since I said I would like to marry her-why did I say that?). I was so relieved. I had gotten off the hook with Dr. Bellows and General Peterson and my Jeannie didn't leave. I don't know what I would have done if she had left.

**Entry #13**  
Boy, Jeannie really pulled a good one today. Jeannie and I had a date tonight and Roger came over this morning to tell me that he had lined up double dates for us with two girls that were in town. His mistake was telling Jeannie. He should have known better knowing what she is capable of. So he tells Jeannie and Jeannie tells him that she and I had a date and he just acts smart saying I can go out with her anytime and that these girls were only in town for a while. So Jeannie does what she's good at. She uses her magic and turns Roger into a poodle. A poodle!

When I found out she had turned Roger into a dog, I went crazy. I kept asking her why she did that and she said she would tell me after 6:00 that night. I knew something was up. After she had turned him into a poodle, she put him out the front door to try and keep me from seeing him and the dog pound ends up picking him up. Now there really was trouble.

I take off for the pound and go to the gate and start calling his name out and I can only imagine what I must have looked like doing that. I even asked the dogs that which ever one was him to let me know and so this Great Dane jumps up and of course I thought it was him, so I proceeded to pay the fee and take him home. Then Jeannie says that it wasn't him. She said he was a poodle. Ok, back to the pound I go.

After I get there, I find a little boy and his dad bought him. I had to try and talk the dad into giving him to me and it wound up costing me $450 to get Roger back. I knew I had to get Jeannie to change him back. I ended up at NASA with "Roger" and Dr. Bellows caught me trying to talk to "him" about a report we had worked on and I thought I was sunk for sure and Dr. Bellows thought he would be the perfect dog to send into orbit. Oops. Jeannie!! Luckily she came to change him back in time. There are more details I could write, but it's just little stuff.

Later that night, she and I were getting ready to leave when this girl calls me to tell me that I was supposed to take her out. Now it all made sense. Roger made those dates not knowing I had already made plans with Jeannie and told her about it and that was all the fiasco with turning him into a poodle was all about. Well what could I do? I had no choice, I had to take the girl out. The thing is, if Roger would have told me and not Jeannie I would have told him that I already had plans with Jeannie and that I could not go with him on the double date or if Jeannie would have just been honest with me, I would have told Roger I couldn't go because I had plans with Jeannie, but she wasn't and I couldn't leave the girl hanging. So Jeannie pulls another doozy and turns both girls into chimps. Why does she do those things? I wonder if I'll ever know.

**Entry #14**  
I have had an intriguing couple of days. It all started the other day when Jeannie revealed something to me. I had mentioned to her that it was Roger's birthday and I wanted her to help me think of something to do for him. I had said something about a party and made the remark that she had probably had lots of them being as old as she is and she hadn't. She said she had never had a birthday party and that she didn't really even know when her birthday is. I couldn't believe it. How could she not know when her birthday is? She said it was no big deal, but I knew better. I had suggested we would celebrate her birthday on Roger's birthday too, but she said no and that it wasn't the same as having her own birthday. She had a point, but I just want her to feel special too. Then I told her to go ask her mother and that surely she would know and when she got back, I would give her the best birthday party ever. She squealed with delight and left. So I didn't think too much more about it.

Then she pops into my office at NASA with a long face. Her mother and others had each given her different months that she had been born in and that she couldn't tell from them when she was born. Poor kid. I told her to try a few other things to find out, but nothing came through. She just couldn't find out. Then I just told her to pick a day and we would celebrate that as her birthday, but she didn't want to do that. I couldn't blame her. She started getting very depressed about not knowing and I didn't like seeing her like that. It hurt me to see her so upset. She got so depressed she started fading away and losing her powers like she did that time we had to go to Mecca. She said that happens if she gets upset enough. I couldn't let that happen. The thought of losing her, well I just couldn't. Roger and I set out to find out when her birthday is.

NASA got this new computer machine called ERIC that is supposed to be able to find out anything and I mean anything. The only thing Jeannie knew abut her birth is that she was born when ------. Roger and I put that in the machine and it seemed like it took forever, but we got something, only to have Dr. Bellows walk in on us and take it away from us (oops, we got caught). All we got off that piece of paper was the year 64 B.C. Dr. Bellows chewed us out good saying that we were to never use it again, unless so and so was there to program it for us. I tried to get him to tell us the date on that piece of paper, but he wouldn't. (Now what were we going to do?). Roger and I were sunk.

When we got back to my office, Jeannie popped in again in my office and was more depressed than ever. She said it was no use and then she was fading away. Roger and I tried to cheer her up, but she couldn't make herself happy again, unless she knew her birthday. Since I couldn't get her to blink home, I had to have her muster all her strength to blink into my desk drawer as Dr. Bellows was coming in. He told me he was going to use my office while I was gone to Alaska since his was being painted. Oh, no, now what was I going to do? Jeannie was stuck in my drawer and she couldn't blink out. How was I going to get her out of there? I had to find out when her birthday was. Roger and I decided to chance it with ERIC again. I knew we were chancing it big time, but I just had to for Jeannie's sake. I couldn't lose her and I wanted to see her happy again. After all, she is worth it.

Anyways, Roger said to be sure we got it on the nose (get the right date), we should enter Jeannie's qualities (stubborn, hardheaded, loving, kind, etc…). So while Roger took care of that, I had to stall Dr. Bellows. So I made like I had a problem I needed to discuss with him. I laid down on the couch in my office and told him my "problem". My made up problem was ever since I was a young boy, I had a compulsion to steal animals (What was I? Nuts? Yeah, nuts for Jeannie.-Did I say that?). Of course, this interested Dr. Bellows very much. Meanwhile, Roger managed to get Jeannie's birthday. He comes rushing in and Dr. Bellows tried to get him to leave, but he didn't. Dr. Bellows went after General Peterson, obviously to tell him what I told him about my "problem". Well Roger raved about knowing Jeannie's birthday and Jeannie was happy again. She stopped fading and hers powers returned. She got out of my desk drawer (thank goodness). But Roger, being the crazy nut he is, decided to try and play the guessing game with us, only to have General Peterson and Dr. Bellows snatch him away and send him to Alaska right then and there in my place because Dr. Bellows thought I had a "problem". (How do I get myself into these things?). Jeannie got angry because she thought Roger was fooling us, but I talked her down. Roger called a few times and each time I asked him for Jeannie's birthday and each time he tried to get me to play the guessing game. (I think he lives to playfully irritate people-especially me-not-he's a good guy). So after I talked Jeannie down from being mad, I told her birthday or no, I was going to give her a party and since she didn't know anyone, it was just the two of us (at first). I told her I'd be home later and I went to work.

I came home that evening with some roses, a present, and some snacks. I called for her and she appeared dressed and ready. Once again, my breath was taken away. She was so beautiful. I could have stood there all night and looked at her. She was absolutely beautiful. I gave her the roses and she said she could cry. All I could think of was, "Please don't or I may give in for good." Well she melted and so did I seeing her so happy and seeing the look on her face. She opened her present and she was overjoyed. I wouldn't take anything for the joy I saw in her. Then, I had to open my mouth about wishing more people could be there and she proceeds to blink up all these ancient people like Shakespeare, Sigmund Freud, Cleopatra, etc… Of course, Dr. Bellows would have to drop by at that time and see everything. I'm not getting into that except to say I got out of it (again). This has just been the most amazing few days and even though Roger got sent to Alaska instead of me, I think it was for the best. I needed to be here for Jeannie. She needs to know that she was put here for a purpose, no matter what day it all started. She is someone very special and I can't imagine not having her in my life right now. I find myself looking forward to seeing her when I come home at night. Even though she's not supposed to, I kind of enjoy it when she pops into NASA unannounced (but I can't tell her that or she would do it all the time). She means so much to me.

**Entry #15**  
I think Jeannie and I deserve each other. I guess I'm a typical guy. I like football. Obviously, Jeannie felt ignored because, well, I guess I was ignoring her by watching too much football. What can I say? I like football. Is that a crime? Well, I guess it is if it almost cost me one of the most precious things that has ever come into my life. Only this time, she tricked me and boy DID she trick me.

One morning, I was watching a game and to make me jealous, she told me she met a guy at the market. Getting more curious, I asked about him. She told me his name was Tony (what, another Tony?). His name was Tony Millionaire. Now I knew she had to be pulling my leg, until the man rang my doorbell and said he was Tony Millionaire and he was looking for Jeannie. Jeannie came to the door and he took her hand and kissed it (who does he think he is-some kind of big shot!---That's my Jea----). Well, he kissed her hand (boy I'd like to take a punch at him-----). So , he did. Then he asked her out on a date for that night (what-he asked my Jeannie on a date?!!! my Jea---). She accepts and he looks at me and says, "Bye, Uncle" (yeah, Jeannie got smart and told him I was like an uncle to her-ok, what is that all about?). I told her she couldn't go and she was cool about it all and asked me why not. I had to play it cool. I said she couldn't go out with someone she didn't know, especially someone she met at the supermarket.

Well, when I came home later in the day, she was dressed up as beautiful as ever and trying to be the smart man I should be, I told her I would take her out and she said no and that she was going on her date (she said no to me?). I tried to talk her out of it, but it did no good. Then she told me that since I was her master, I could forbid her to go. I couldn't do that to her. I know I'm her master, but I don't feel right forbidding her to do anything. So I let her go. I let her go!! She comes in after 3 in the morning (ok, I'm steamed now). Then Jeannie shows me the diamond ring on her finger that she said he gave her. Oh no, now I was getting really nervous. Where did all this come from? How did all this happen? One day she's the same Jeannie I picked up on the beach and the next day she is head over heels for some-some jiving hot shot! I had to do something. I got to talk to Roger and I thought if I could get him to tell me when her birthday is, I would tell her, then take her out and she would forget all about the other guy. I told him if I didn't do something, I could lose her.

Well, twice I almost had it out of him, but he got pulled away from the phone. I then found out Jeannie was going to marry this guy. Oh no, now what was I going to do? I was going to lose her-I was losing my Jeannie! I started to feel this ache in my heart (now where could that be coming from?). I got so distracted, depressed, and down that it affected everything. It obviously showed because General Peterson came to my office and showed me something I had written for a report (what could that be?). He read the whole thing to me and it didn't sound out of order till he got to the last part and it read as follows, "I love ya." Did he say what I think he said? Did I write that and why did I? Then he asked me if I was having problems with a girl. What could I say? We talked about it and he asked me if I loved her. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I said I was crazy about her. So he told me to go get her. Go after her. So what did I do? I went and bought some flowers and I was prepared to do what I had to do to keep from losing her. I got to my front door and I just happened to peer in the front window and I saw Mr. Hot Shot "pop" in. Jeannie blinked and he "popped" in. He wasn't real. He wasn't real!!!! She put me through all that just to make me jealous!!

Well, it worked. It really worked. But I still had to teach her a lesson. I threw the flowers in the bushes and walked in like I didn't have a care in the world. I played it as cool as ever. I told Jeannie I didn't mind her getting married and that they should be happy. I proceeded to go up to my study to do something. She came upstairs so quietly and she told me that man wasn't her fiancé anymore. I couldn't help but smile. I told her I knew all about it and now she felt outsmarted (well, she did it to me first). Well, she had me hanging in the air. I did outsmart her. The next day, I was watching another game and it looked like it was going to start all over again. She said she was going to the market to get stuff for dinner that night. I heard that and jumped up as if a needle had stuck me. I had her pause the game with a blink so I wouldn't miss the rest. I wasn't about to let her go to the market by herself, not after what had happened. That guy wasn't real, but who was I to take chances? I wasn't about to lose her. As tiring as this whole experience was, before I found out he was just a guy she had blinked up, I can't understand why I reacted the way I did. I felt almost sick when I would hear her talk about him and then she said she was going to marry him, I felt even worse. Why was I so jealous? Maybe I really am, well…could I be…? Well, I'm off for now.

**Entry #16**  
It would have to be my luck. After all I went through with Jeannie and that guy (even though he turned out not to be real), I would have to get the assignment of escorting a beautiful woman around town. We had a special guest visiting NASA (at least she wasn't the Russian lady again) and Dr. Bellows and General Peterson gave me the assignment of escorting her around town. Her name was Sharon. Why couldn't they give this assignment to Roger? After all, he's the ladies man, not me, and besides, I've got Jea---. Well anyways, I tried to get out of it, but I couldn't. Oh no, now how was I going to explain this to Jeannie? We're not exactly an item, but if I even mention the word "girl", her ears perk up and her eyebrows raise as if she has some kind of radar in her head. She just can't stand the thought of me with another girl. So I get home and try to explain to her about this assignment and that I didn't want to do it and tried to get out of it, but I couldn't and she still started raising cane. What was I to do? I sat her down and told her that I had no interest in this girl (I hadn't even met her yet) and that it was just one night and it would be all over. She seemed okay then, but there was something in her eyes that told me I may be seeing her somewhere while I was out with Sharon. So I told her to stay there and be a good girl and I would be home later. I kissed her on the forehead and left.

I met up with Sharon at the base and we went to dinner at a local night club first. It was nothing huge. We just talked and enjoyed dinner. We paid and left (no sign of Jeannie---yet). We met up with Roger and one of his girls at another night club for some dancing. I thought that maybe this time, Jeannie had actually decided to stay out of it all (yeah right-that's what I get for thinking). We got a table and had some drinks (no alcohol). The four of us got to dance to a good song. All was going well for the first few seconds or so and the next thing I knew, Sharon started dancing ten times faster and all over the dancing floor. She was on her feet part of the time and then she was on the floor. She looked like she was break dancing. Everyone was staring. She looked horrified and said she couldn't stop. Jeannie, I just knew it!!

I called out Jeannie's name as quietly and as intensely as I could and all of a sudden, Sharon stopped. We went back to our table to have something else to drink. Then we all got up to dance again. As we were dancing, Sharon scratched her head, then her leg, and next thing I knew, she was scratching all over. I looked across the room and saw Jeannie peering out from behind a curtain. She caught site of me and blinked and Sharon stopped itching. At that point, Sharon asked me if I could just take her to her hotel because she was tired and ready to call it a night. I told her I would and that I was sorry she didn't have a better time. She said it was okay and that I was very nice and she wasn't upset. She was just tired and ready to leave. I dropped her off at her hotel and went home. I was raving mad.

I came through the door and called out to Jeannie and she wouldn't come. I picked up her bottle and saw she was hiding in there and I ordered her to come out. She smoked out and she ducked her head and wouldn't look at me. I chewed her out good and told her I was very upset at what she had done. How could she have done it? She said she didn't know and that she was sorry. She tried to look so innocent. I reminded her of what I told her before I left. This was an assignment from Dr. Bellows and General Peterson and that I didn't want to do it and tried to get out of it, but couldn't. Besides the fact, Sharon was innocent in all this and she didn't deserve what she (Jeannie) did to her. I could tell she was sorry. She looked at me and said she was sorry she had let herself be overcome with jealousy again. Then she had to look at me with those eyes again and she said, "Forgive me?" I tried to stay tough, but when she looks at me that way, I can't help but melt. I told her that I forgive her and she said she would be good from now on. I guess I can't blame her. After all, I was jealous too (but I wouldn't tell her that). She really is very cute.

**Entry #17**  
Boy, what ever am I going to do with Jeannie. She has pulled some doozies lately and almost gotten me into big messes of trouble. First thing that happened was she learned about the contest that we were having at NASA and I did not want to be in it. So what does she do? She makes me sing beautifully like Caruso. I thought it was rather cute until Dr. Bellows overheard me and she popped out. He thought I was wonderful and wanted me to appear for Cape Kennedy in the contest, but I didn't want to. So I made Jeannie take it away and promise not to make me sing like it again so she did. Needless to say, Dr. Bellows and General Peterson signed me up for the contest and would not let me out of it. So I thought I would go ahead and let Jeannie have her fun and told her to give me Caruso's voice back, but she couldn't. She took the genie oath and if it was broken, she would lose her powers. Oops, I think I'm in trouble now. I tried everything. I have came down to delaying on the show like something was wrong, but I couldn't stall any longer. I was going to have to sing.

About that time, this woman's high soprano voice came out of my mouth. I like to have killed over then. Then my next line, out came the lowest bass voice I ever heard. Then comes the dilly. I couldn't believe this. Out comes this child like voice and I sang, "Boop boop be doop." I should have figured as much. I get did get a special award.

The next thing she pulled is she cast a spell on Roger to make him irresistible to women, including Mrs. Bellows and a gangster's girlfriend. She felt sorry for him because he couldn't get a date as we had had a double date with him and a girl. He was nearly sent to the Aleutians because of Mrs. Bellows infatuation with him. So she blinked the spell off, but this time, he was irresistible to dogs. He comes running through my front door with a pack of dogs chasing him.

Then next comes her stunt involving my bank account. Roger and I were going to buy a boat, but Jeannie bought a bunch of fancy food for one her dinners and I was going to back out on the boat, but decided I would apply for a loan. Jeannie went bananas at that, but went along with it. She was afraid they would physically hurt me if I didn't pay it back, but I assured her that wouldn't happen. I was having trouble convincing the loan officer I could pay it back when Jeannie got up to look around and she apparently got sight of my bank card and blinked $3 million in my account and I didn't know this till later. Dr. Bellows was in the bank and over heard two guys talking about it. So naturally he set out to prove something about me and I could have gotten kicked out of the Space Program, but luckily in time I had Jeannie blink away all that money and what she did next, woowee. That money appeared on Dr. Bellows card. I have to admit that I enjoyed that for a brief moment, but that wasn't right. He could have gotten into trouble too. So I made her blink his card back to normal.

Then she really got smart. She writes a book on childcare and puts my name on it as the author, not knowing that I could get in big trouble (how does she get me into these things). Astronauts cannot endorse things like that without special permission. Low and behold the book gets published. Dr. Bellows once again tries to prove what he has been trying to prove all along about me and puts me in charge of his nephew for an evening saying that if I don't turn that kid around, I'm in trouble. I knew I was in for it seeing how this kid acted. As my luck would have it, General Peterson shows up at my doorstep with his niece who is very shy asking me to do something about it. I tried to tell him I couldn't, but it was no good. He was sure I could get this girl out of her shell. I just knew I was finished. I tried everything, but Dr. Bellows showed up to pick up his nephew and I tried to deter him, but it was no good. I then got a big surprise. Dr. Bellows nephew and the general's niece were out back talking and having a good time. I thought Dr. Bellows was going to fall over and General Peterson was so happy to see his niece not being so shy. These were some of the closest calls I have had with Jeannie around. I don't know what I'm going to do with her.

**Entry #18**  
What an interesting few days this has been. Jeannie has been wanting to learn how to drive, but I tell I can't take her out and what does she do? She takes my car and goes out driving on her own. Oh no! Jeannie!! She goes the wrong way on a one way street, runs a red light and my car gets impounded. I get my car back and tell Jeannie I will teach her and she absolutely must not go on her own again. Well, she pulls the same stuff again, this time, with me in the car and I get into trouble. This cop that nabbed me was the biggest phony I ever came across. He did everything he could including setting me up to make a kill on this arrest. Of course I had to let Roger play my lawyer in court (and I should have known that would be a joke). First thing Jeannie did was blink up a bunch of people who looked like me so the cop couldn't identify me. She then rigged a video that the cop took of me supposedly trying to bribe him and when the "major" sat down, it was a woman. He was toast then. That was the funniest thing I ever saw. Jeannie really is amazing. When she gets me in trouble, she always manages to be there to get me out. She may seem like she's a lot of trouble, but she really is a blessing to me. I just lo--- well better go.

**Entry #19**  
There's no way to describe how my nerves got a shaking the other day. The Bellows came by the other day and Mrs. Bellows got a look at Jeannie's bottle and had a fit over it. She insisted on my letting her borrow it so she could have a copy made of it. Well, what was I to do? I had to let her take it. Jeannie had a fit but I explained that Mrs. Bellows just wanted a copy and she would have it back the next day. She finally calmed down and said okay.

So I was to go to the shop Mrs. Bellows took it to and pick it up myself. Jeannie just had to be in on it. She asked if she could go to the shop and get in the bottle so I could pick her up with it (now how cute is that). Well she got into her bottle alright, but the clerk gave me the wrong bottle. I got home opened it and summoned Jeannie to come out, but she didn't. So I peeked in the bottle and sure enough, I had Mrs. Bellows' bottle. I had to get Jeannie's bottle back before Mrs. Bellows opened it. If she had, well, I won't go there. I called Dr. Bellows to tell him I had the wrong bottle and he said I could get "mine" back the next day. So what did I do? I took Roger with me and we "broke" into the Bellows' house to get it. Well all was going well until the Bellows' decided to come home early from their get together. I knew I was toast. But I was lucky. I faked like I was sleeping and Dr. Bellows took that for sleep walking. He had to explain it like I was so set on that bottle that I wondered over there in my sleep. Now how is that for an explanation? But I wasn't going to argue. I got back what was important me and I didn't get in trouble. What a mess it would have been if Mrs. Bellows had opened her bottle.

**Entry #20**  
I nearly made the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life. Jeannie started acting strange the other day. She started doing all kind of nice things for me, not that she didn't always anyway. It was the way she was acting. I couldn't get a word in edge wise. I would try to talk to her and she would pop in another surprise. I really got suspicious when she "gave" me permission to out with another woman, a beauty queen. I knew something was wrong. That wasn't my Jeannie at all. She finally fessed up. She told me it was Haji's day (the birthday of the head of all the genies). That means that any master who is dissatisfied with their genie can send them away. I thought about it a lot and even though she was a joy to have around, I thought it would be best to send her away (what was I thinking-was I nuts?). It's not that I wanted to. I was thinking it would be better if she weren't around anymore (that's what I get for thinking). She did everything to try and get me to change my mind, but I wouldn't. It would be best for her and me if she were gone (yeah right).

She was to be gone for good at midnight the same night I was to take that beauty queen out along with Roger and the other beauty queen. I went out with them, but I could not think of nothing but Jeannie. I tried, but it was no good. I was about to let the most important thing in my life go and for good. I kept checking what time it was because I knew at midnight, my Jeannie would be gone. I couldn't take it. I had to stop her, but this time when I asked Roger what time it was, it was after midnight. My heart sank. She was gone. My Jeannie was gone. I had to run home anyway. Maybe by some chance she would still be there.

Well, technically she wasn't. I called out to her and I "called" out to Haji and told him I changed my mind. I would even fight for her and low and behold, Jeannie shows up. Turns out she had set time ahead in case I changed my mind. Whew! What a relief. But then I had to do something stupid (I can't believe I did this). I was going to put Jeannie back in her bottle and go back to Roger and the girls, but she outsmarted me. She blinked me in her bottle and put my pajamas in there and told me I would stay in there for a while. I was upset, but I had that coming. Here I was about to lose the best thing that ever happened to me and when I had her securely back, I was going to go back to that date? I must have been crazy!!

**Entry #21**  
I had to apologize to Jeannie for even trying to go back to my date after I came back to try and keep her before it was too late. That was so senseless of me. I also had to apologize for even thinking of sending her away. I decided to take her out for an evening after I got home and boy was she excited. I came home and she was already dressed. You could have knocked me over. She was so beautiful I couldn't even speak or breathe. I finally came back to myself and just told her how beautiful she was and she just ducked that shy little head of hers and said thank you. We went to a show and then we had some dinner at our favorite place and then we went dancing. I could've danced all night. I would look at her and I would lose my breath all over again. Why is that? I then took her for a walk in the park and we just talked for a while and I apologized again for the events on Haji's day.

That was the best night I had had in a long time. We came in the house and before she went to her bottle for the night, I couldn't help myself. I had to kiss her goodnight. That kiss seemed like the most wonderful thing and the strange thing is, I wanted to kiss her again. Why? She was a genie. But then again, that didn't seem to matter for that one moment. She said goodnight and smoked off to her bottle and I went on to bed. I laid there thinking, I'm never letting her go.

**Entry #22**  
Jeannie and I both have been on a bit of a roller coaster. I found out the other day that if Jeannie married a mortal, she would lose all her powers. I had an idea. If I married Jeannie, she would lose her powers. I know that was part of who she was, but I didn't want to lose her, but maybe her not having her powers, I wouldn't get into so much trouble. Roger decides to stick his nose in it and we looked into the future.

We discovered that Jeannie and I had two kids and our son was a mortal like me and our daughter was a genie like Jeannie. I decided then that I couldn't do it. I could not marry Jeannie and besides, my motives were very wrong. I was trying to change her and that wasn't right at all. I have accepted her the way she is up to now and marrying her for those reasons would have been wrong. I have to say that in the midst of all this, I was, well, I was happy at the thought of marrying her. I mean I know the reasons I gave (her losing her powers) for marrying her weren't the right ones, but I think I genuinely wanted to marry her. As I look back at the time I have had with her from the day I rescued her from her bottle up to now, I just have these feelings. When I have almost lost her, I would have this sinking feeling in my stomach and would feel such relief when I would have her back. When I almost lost her to that Millionaire guy (even though he turned out to be fake), I thought I would croak. I knew I had to be stupid to even think of sending her back on Haji's day. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't think I can even imagine my life without her. I-I-I, ok, I can't stand it anymore. I have to say it. I believe that I am in love Jeannie. When I kissed her the other night, I was lost in a whole other world. We have such a wonderful time together. Even though she doesn't understand I can't let her do the things she does sometimes, I know she means well. She, Roger, and I all know that she's in love with me. She has the sweetest spirit of anyone I have ever known. Now that I look back to the time when Melissa and I split up, I know now why I was feeling the way I did about Melissa and I getting married. Besides the fact that she and I had grown apart, I believe I was already falling in love with Jeannie. I feel so much better now that I have come out with it. I love her. I love Jeannie. I love everything about her. I love the way she talks. I love the way she laughs. I love the sweet spirit she has. I love the way looks at me with those eyes. I love her. I really love Jeannie. But what can I do about it? I just, I don't know. I'm in love with Jeannie and I don't know what to do about it.


	3. Season 3

**Season 3**

**Entry #23**  
I never knew how opposite siblings could be until I met Jeannie's sister. The other morning, I was having my coffee and Jeannie and I were talking and we got to talking about family and she commented that she had not seen her sister Jeannie in a very long time. Yeah, she and her sister have the same name and that is about all they have in common. Their personalities are completely different.

I came home that evening only have Jeannie (or who I thought was Jeannie) come charging at me and grab me and kiss me. Yes, Jeannie has kissed me on her own before, but not like that. She was acting really strange. She then proceeds to blink us all over the country side for a night out of eating and dancing in a Brazilian night club and no matter what I said to her, she wouldn't blink us home. I was basically out all night with no sleep, I just couldn't understand it. I had never seen Jeannie act this wild.

I came home again the next day only to find Jeannie's bottle with the cork in it and I thought I heard her yelling for me to let her out, but it took me a minute to see she was locked in her bottle and she came out and she was so relieved to see me. I all of a sudden heard another voice that sounded just like Jeannie, only a little deeper, calling for me and I was astounded. Jeannie very quickly told me it was her sister and that for me to pretend that I thought her sister was still her, so I played along. I told her I wanted her to wear some outfit I had seen Jeannie wear and Jeannie and I got her trapped in Jeannie's bottle.

Then as luck would have it, Roger comes charging through my living room and opens Jeannie's bottle thinking Jeannie was still stuck in there and let her sister out and then the fight was on. I was tossed and thrown all over the living room. Her sister was blinking things that came at me and blinked me into doing tumbles and I ended hanging from something on the wall. She wouldn't stop. Yeah Jeannie's sister claimed to like me, but she sure had funny way of showing it. I yelled where Jeannie could hear me and asked if her sister had a master of her own and it came to her, why didn't she think of it before (yeah no kidding). Jeannie blinks and this Middle Eastern man appeared and Jeannie's sister's eyes got real big. Her master commanded her to get back in her bottle and she obeyed, but looked at Jeannie and me and said she'd be back, but I didn't care. I was just glad to be rid of her for that moment. I'd deal with her coming around again if she did when the time came. Come to find out, her sister tried to trick Jeannie into trading masters since she didn't like hers and she obviously got a thing for me and thought she could take me, but it won't happen. I couldn't handle her. Besides, I love Jeannie and I wouldn't want another Jeannie even if her sister didn't act like she did.

**Entry #24**  
Jeannie is a lot smarter than what I give her credit for. I had to go on a trip and tried to trick her into staying home because I was sure something chaotic would happen with her along, but it was no good. She got wind of what I was up to and came along anyways. I should know better than to try and trick her, but I guess I didn't this time. While we were in Hawaii, we were sitting on a deck one day and Jeannie had this pin on and she said King Tut had given her that pin (talk about ancient). She was so attached to that pin; she wouldn't have parted with it for anything. At least that is what I thought at first. We met a guy by the name of Mr. Vanderhaven (or who we thought was Mr. Vanderhaven) who seemed like an honest man. He was very nice and invited us out the next day for lunch, but I had something I had to do, but he asked Jeannie if she would come anyways and I couldn't stop her (well I could have, but it wouldn't have been nice). So she went. He wanted to take her on a tour. Later that day, she came back to the hotel so excited (she really is cute when she's excited). She said she had a surprise for me. She said she bought some land for me that was filled with diamonds. I thought she was crazy, but she showed me the "diamonds" and I asked her how she did that and she said she traded Mr. Vanderhaven that priceless pin of hers for that land. I looked at the "diamonds" and right away I knew she had been taken. Jeannie was in disbelief at first and then really upset knowing I was right and next thing I know she blinks out and I knew she was up to something, but what was I to do.

Now here is where I see how clever and smart she really is. What she did to this guy (this is fantastic) is she went and found him at the yacht and she said she just wanted to thank him and of course she said he was quite surprised. Jeannie blinked up some "diamonds" and really fooled this guy. She said she found all that on the land and Mr. Vanderhaven went crazy. He said it was a mistake to "sell" her the land and he wanted it back and he would give her her pin back and he did. She got her pin back and right before she blinked out, she turned those "diamonds" into rock candy! Now how about that. That is one of the most clever things she has ever done. Life sure isn't dull with her around. She makes life interesting, especially my life. I don't know what I would do without her. In fact, I can't even imagine my life without her.

**Entry #25**  
I had a very interesting day, or should I say, intriguing day. Jeannie wanted to go with me to this get together and I told her no and she basically begged me and said she would do anything if she could just go with me and I didn't want her to go because I knew she was bound to use her magic, even not meaning to, in some way and she said she wouldn't. She even said she would transfer her powers to something to reassure me and so I agreed. I mean, how could I turn her down.

Well, when I got to work, all kinds of things started happening, every time I said I wish or something like it, it would happen. So I called out and told Jeannie to stop and reminded her that she promised not be using her magic if she wanted to go to that party, but it was no good. Roger and I had papers piled up a round us. Roger became a brick and then a baby and then back to himself. It was endless. So I called Jeannie and told her the deal was off and she could not come with me and she tried to tell me she didn't do anything, but I wouldn't listen to her. I mean how else could that stuff have happened?

Well I later found that when she transferred her powers, she transferred them to me. Me! Uh oh, I had unknowingly given them to Dr. Bellows. What was I going to do? Well I had to weasel him into giving them back to me without him knowing what I was doing. All kinds of things happened to him. He blinked in this huge dinner table and everything. He was convinced he was cracking up. I finally had him say he "wished" I had his problem, and voila, I had the powers back. Thank goodness. What a day. This was the weirdest thing ever.

**Entry #26**  
Jeannie has been through quite an ordeal. This morning, she popped into a lab unexpectedly (I should have learned not to be surprised by that by now) and when I was rushing her to get out of there before someone saw her, Dr. Bellows came in about that time and conked Jeannie on the head and knocked her out. I tried to revive her, but some guy came in and started acting like he was in charge and said not to touch her and he wanted her examined immediately. We asked him who he was and he said he was Jeannie's lawyer. I knew this guy was a fake from that very moment, but I couldn't do anything. Roger and I went to see her and we couldn't get in. We had to get her out before they realized that she wasn't as what we would say, as normal as I am. Come to find out, they had already taken an x-ray and it came up with the doctor's diploma on it. They figured it was a mistake and ordered a new x-ray. That was all I needed. At least we had some more time. Let me add, this moron of a lawyer was out side Jeannie's room making all kinds of dumb statements on Jeannie's behalf. I mean who did this guy think he was?

Anyways, Roger and I proceeded to find a way to get into Jeannie's room. We ended up getting in by way of a paint scaffold on the outside of the hospital. We got in only to get the biggest shock of all. She didn't know who Roger and I were or who she was. She screamed and we tried to reassure her, but it did no good. When I told her she lived with me, she thought we were married and she looked even more puzzled when I said we weren't and thought other things were going on. She thought we were even more nuts when we told her who she was. She was a genie in a bottle. We got her to do some blinking, but it made things even more chaotic. Dr. Bellows was turned into a little white mouse that was supposed to go on a mission. To make a long story short, we got Jeannie out of the hospital and she came with us willingly.

What ended up happening was that she and Roger bumped heads and her memory returned, but Roger lost his for a brief time, but he was okay. I write about this cause it was very frightening because I almost thought I was going to lose Jeannie again. Who knows what would have happened if we hadn't gotten her out of there. What if she had never remembered me or Roger or who she was? I couldn't take that. It was such a relief that her memory returned. She was kind of frightened after we got home and I told her all that had happened. She said the sweetest thing to me. She said that no matter what, she could never forget her dear darling master and that even that it was an ordeal to lose her memory, she would have remembered me eventually. She said how could she possibly forget the one who saved her from her bottle and has done so much for her. Yes, I may have done a lot for her, but I figure I'm the lucky one to have her.

**Entry #27**  
I haven't written in a bit because things have been kind of crazy. For one thing, my mother was here for a visit and she almost moved in with me because she figured I wasn't being taken care of. Of course, Jeannie took offense to that because she does take care of me, but what I going to tell my mother? Was I going to tell her that my own personal genie is seeing after me? No. I told her I was fine and I am eating right, but she figured her baby needed more. That finally blew over thanks to Jeannie. I won't go into how, but it did. Mother went home and everything was fine.

Then I was asked to escort Bootsie Nightingale to a ball at the hospital and that was a near disaster so I won't go into that. I'm involved in something even stranger. I knew something was up when Jeannie invited a woman over to meet me. Her name was Helen and Jeannie had supposedly met her at the beauty parlor. She was picked out of a computer for me. She told Helen she was my sister. Now what is up with that? I reminded her that the last time I looked at another girl she turned her into a chimpanzee. She the said she wanted me to have all the girls I wanted. Huh? Wait a minute. Wait just a doggone minute here. This couldn't be my Jeannie talking. We had a nice dinner and then after dinner, Jeannie just couldn't be quiet about all of Helen's accomplishments. Then when Helen wanted to call a taxi to take her home, Jeannie insisted I take her home. Ok, so I went with the flow and Jeannie said she had a midnight date (and that bothered me, if I may add). What was I supposed to do? The next morning, Jeannie kept on and on about her. She told me I should see her again the next night and I reminded her of our ballet date and she said she couldn't go because she made another date. I just gulped. Now what could possibly be going on? I don't understand all this. Gotta jet for now.

**Entry #28**  
Thank goodness everything is alright. I continued to take Helen out because she was actually a fun girl and I enjoyed the things we did. The only peculiar thing was that bad things kept happening.

Helen and I were in my car and the top on my car came down in front of my face. I knew Jeannie had to be behind it and I went home and chewed her out for it, but she promised she did not do it and she wanted me to continue to see Helen. I then took Helen on a picnic and next thing I know, I'm sinking into the ground like quick sand. I really got upset this time and I went home angry. I told her I had every intention of taking Helen out again and to make sure nothing happened, I put her in her bottle and locked her in the desk. It didn't work.

Helen and I were on a canoe ride and the canoe came apart and I fell in the water. I got home and Jeannie was still there in her bottle. She couldn't have done that. I finally asked her to come out with it and she finally told me that the reason all that stuff happened to me was because of her, that she was under the sign of the jinx. I asked her who told her that and she said her sister did. Her sister! I should've known after what happened when she was here before. I convinced Jeannie there was no such thing and that she didn't have to go anywhere.

This is where is gets funny. I kept my bridge date to take Helen over to the Bellows to play bridge and took Mrs. Bellows a bottle of perfume because Jeannie said her was very spoiled and attracted to perfume. Well it worked. I trapped her sister in the bottle and Jeannie wanted to mail her back to her master in Baghdad. Roger later almost spoiled it before I took Jeannie out when he saw it in the mail box and brought it back in and broke it and her sister got out, but we ended up tricking her again and trapped her again and we were rid of her, yet again.

Tonight when I took Jeannie out, I decided to play a little joke on her. I acted like I was taking Helen out again and walked out the door. But I right came back and knocked and wondered why Jeannie wasn't ready yet. Oh, this was too funny. She looked at me puzzled, like she didn't understand. I told her I didn't like to have dates keep me waiting and she jumped for joy. I told Jeannie before we left the house this evening and told her next time she wanted to know who was right for me not to ask a computer but to ask me. The thing is, it feels like that she is who is right for me. I feel like she's the one. But she's a genie. Mortals aren't supposed to marry genies. But why? I did take her out that night, but we were detained for a little while because Roger just had to come by at that moment and he let Jeannie's sister out of the perfume bottle, but we took care of it. We had a wonderful time and Jeannie seemed so peaceful and content compared to how tense she had been when she thought she was a jinx to me. I just don't understand how or why her sister could be so cruel. I know her sister wants to get me, but that little lady has another thing coming and she has a lot to learn. Besides, I love Jeannie. Some would say she isn't even real, but she's as real to me as any other woman and I love her. I love her so much. I wanted so bad to tell her that while we were out tonight, but just couldn't get the courage to do it. I wish I could, but how could it work? I just don't know.

**Entry #29**  
I do not know what I am going to do with Jeannie. She never leaves me in the dark about anything. She came to me yesterday morning and tells me she needs to help someone out with something. Knowing her, I got suspicious. She then told me it was someone in Baghdad. I think she said it was her Uncle Abelmire. I didn't think anything about it. After all it's her uncle. Then this morning, she told me he needed her help again and said she would be there all day. So I said that was fine. It gave her something to do.

Roger and I spent the morning working on a project and I was supposed to eat lunch with Roger today, but he told he couldn't make it because something came up and I ended up eating with Dr. Bellows and General Peterson. Later this afternoon, Jeannie popped in and said she wouldn't be home till later tonight because she still had some more to do for her uncle. I said that was fine.

Then, the most peculiar thing happened. Dr Bellows came over this evening to see if I had a report that he needed and I did have it, but I was waiting for Roger to okay it. He then said he had just seen Roger out with a girl who had blonde hair. It took me a minute and then it occurred to me, could that have been Jeannie? I asked what the girl looked like and Dr Bellows told me that she had blonde hair that came down a bit past her shoulders and was wearing a pink dress. I asked him what they were doing and he told me that they were in a local men's shop looking at clothes and then at men's watches and things. I knew then it had to be Jeannie. Roger never took any dates out shopping. If they were in a men's store, it had to be Jeannie. Jeannie had lied to me and she was helping Roger all along.

She came in that night and acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. I asked where she had been and she reminded that she was helping her Uncle Abelmire and I asked her if she was sure and she said yes. I then got after her. I told her that I knew she had been out with Roger that evening (and probably at lunch too) and was seen in a men's store because with him looking at clothes and watches and things like that and I knew it was her because Roger wouldn't take any of his dates out shopping. She tried to tell me that she wasn't but I knew better. I reminded her that I did not want her blinking up things for Roger and she said she wasn't. Why is she lying to me? Why else would she be in a men's shop with him? We argued and she kept denying that she was blinking anything for him and I told her to get in her bottle till she was ready to confess. I put the cork on it and put it in the desk. I wanted to believe her, but what else could it have been? She had a very sad and hurt look on her face and I didn't want to hurt her, but I know she is lying to me. Why else would she be with Roger in a men's clothing store like that? I just don't know what I am going to do with her.

**Entry#30**  
Ok, let it be known that I have stuck my foot in my mouth yet again. I found out that Jeannie wasn't helping her uncle, but she told me that it was for a good reason. I went to Roger this morning ready to ball him out for using Jeannie and having her lie about it. I told him I knew what he and Jeannie had been up to for the last two days and he got a blank stare on his face and then tried to tell me he didn't know what I was talking about. I told him that Dr Bellows told me that he had seen him out with a girl with blonde hair in a men's clothing store and he continued to just stare at me and then he gulped. He then said yes he and Jeannie were at the clothing store and then I let him have it. I told him that it made me very angry that he would coax Jeannie into going behind my back and blink things up for him and then convince her to lie about it to me. He then started to tell me that that wasn't it at all and I told him oh sure it was. He kept on and on and on and on I told him to quit lying about it and to tell me why else would Jeannie go behind my back and tell me she was going to help out her Uncle Abelmire when in reality she was out with him in a clothing store looking at expensive things. He then got more defensive and this time he let me have it. He told me that it was supposed to be a surprise for me. I was confused. He told me that Jeannie came to him and asked him for his help and I asked what she would need his help with. He said that Jeannie wanted to get a special surprise for me for my birthday and she knew I would want something that she didn't blink up. She didn't have a way to get anything without magic and he offered to help her out. They went looking and she did find something for me and that's all that was going on. He told me he even knew better than to ask her to do anything for him. He knew she wouldn't because she couldn't for one thing and she wouldn't even try it without consulting me.

By the time he told me all that, I felt about two inches tall. He then told me that she had planned a special dinner for me to celebrate. I felt even smaller. I couldn't even say anything for a minute. I sat down and put my head in my hands and thought about what Roger had just told me and how I had accused Jeannie of going behind my back. I felt so ashamed and I should have. I stood up and apologized profusely to Roger and he was very nice about it and said it was cool. But how was I ever going to face Jeannie for getting so angry at her and then putting her in her bottle like that? I wouldn't blame her if she never forgave me. I took an early lunch and went home. I had taken the cork off her bottle that morning right before I walked out the door so she could get out and not be stuck in there all day. I walked in the door and she was lying on the couch in her pink harem outfit not doing anything. I walked in very slowly. I didn't know what to say to her. I called her name and she sat up and said, "Yes Master?" I think she was afraid I was still angry at her. She looked like she had been crying. I went over to her and sat down next to her. I took her hands and told her I was sorry for what I had done the night before. I told her that I had it out with Roger this morning and he told me what was really going on. She ducked her head and said she was sorry for lying to me about helping out her uncle but she didn't know how else to get around it without my knowing it was a surprise for my birthday and that Roger was the only one she knew to ask for help. I told her that it was okay and that that didn't matter right then. I told her I was the one who was in the wrong and I was ashamed for having accused her of doing something she didn't do and not letting her explain and for being so rude about it. I told her I should have trusted her and I was very wrong for not doing so. I asked her if she could ever forgive me and she looked up at me with big tears in her eyes and she a little smile on her face and she threw her arms around me and said yes that she forgives me. I apologized again and she said it was alright. She then asked me if she could go ahead and give me my present. She said the moment seemed right. I told her of course if she wanted to. She smoked into her bottle and got it. She came back over to me so excited. She explained how she knew I would rather have something she didn't blink up and it was a beautiful silver space ship pin to go on my lapel. She then handed me another. She wrote me a message and put it some fancy paper. It said this: "To the most wonderful master a genie ever had. No one has ever been so kind to me as you, Master. Even though I have caused trouble at times, you always manage to let me know that I'm special. Happy Birthday, Master. Love, Jeannie." I believe that my heart skipped a beat and I felt weak all of a sudden. I was melting. I had never read or gotten a more beautiful present in my life. I told her thank you and then I gave her big kiss. She then asked so sweetly if I was pleased and I told her "pleased" can hardly describe it. It was the best birthday present I ever got. I think I made her blush. It got time for me to go back to the base and she asked me before I left if she could still give me the dinner she had planned and I told her whatever she wanted to do, even though I didn't deserve it and she was so happy I was going to let her do it.

I came home this evening and she was dressed in the most beautiful silver gown. Once again, I could hardly breathe looking at her. She told me she did do some blinking to make the dinner just right and I told her that was okay. She blinked a tux on me and she told me to sit down and she blinked in the dinner. We had a roast chicken, asparagus, potatoes, and salad (and I had a little helping of crow on the side). I didn't know what to say. After what I had done jumping to conclusions and all, I certainly didn't deserve all this. I told her how nice all this was that she had done and she said it was the least she could do and that she was so happy she could do something for my birthday. After dinner, we sat on the couch and talked. I told her again how sorry I was for jumping to conclusions and that if I could make it up to her, I would. She just looked at me and told me that there was something I could do. I asked her what? She didn't say anything, but leaned over towards me and kissed me so sweetly. After our lips parted, I stood up and took her hand and stood her up and I put my arms around her and kissed her back and we stood there for what seemed like forever. When we parted again, I kind of jokingly asked her how that was for making up and she told me with a smile on her face that she still considers kissing and making up one of her favorite American customs. At that, I couldn't help but kiss her again. We went for a walk after that for a while and we came back and I was tired and decided I needed to get to bed. Before I came in my room, she asked me if she could kiss me goodnight and I walked over to her and told her sure and she kissed me even sweeter than before and then said goodnight and smoked off to her bottle.

I am so very blessed. I don't deserve her, but yet I am blessed anyways. I know she wants to do all these extravagant things for me and blink up all kinds of things for me, but just having her here is enough for me. She forgave me for being a total rat and she gave me the best birthday of my life. I'm going to try everyday to make sure she knows how special she is, even though she's different. I love her. I so wish I could tell her that I am in love with her. Boy when it hits you, it hits you hard. I think it has really hit me hard. I do not think that I have ever felt this way about anyone else. I wonder why. Gotta go for now.

**Entry #31**  
I have had one of the most nerve racking few of days of my life. The other day I was supposed to begin my vacation. Jeannie and I were going to go to Rome. We were both excited and while I was still at NASA, she popped in to say how excited she was and of course I got startled as always and she showed me how she was all packed (it was actually very cute-she had blinked everything teeny tiny so it wouldn't take up so much space) and when we heard someone coming she blinked into the moon safe and at first I couldn't find her but then I saw she had blinked into the moon safe (this safe was to be launched to the moon) and while I was bent down talking to her, telling her to go home, Roger opened the door and bumped into me and I bumped into the safe door and shut it Poor Jeannie, she got so scared.

So while Roger stayed with her, I went to find Dr. Bellows to get the combination to the safe and of course he thought I was kidding, but I told him I accidentally shut the safe and he went crazy. He called the general and told him the closing ceremony was off and that the safe would have to take off the next day. Oh boy, I HAD to get Jeannie out. Roger and I proceeded to try and break in until I read in the manual that if anyone dialed the combination or attempted to break in and the explosive mechanism would be ignited and I stopped Roger just in time before he pounded on it.

Roger and I then had an idea to go and find a couple of safe crackers to try and get in. We went to a local bar with a pool table where a lot of those kinds of people hang out. I didn't want to do that, but I was desperate. We looked like a couple of dopes acting like we did, but like I said, I was desperate. I had to get her out. Roger and I found a couple of guys that said they would do it and so we snuck back to NASA to get it done. Once we got there, we found someone had already moved the safe. I then told them I knew that it had been moved to the final assembly room. I sent Roger and the two cracker jack guys to the assembly room and I went back to get the flashlight Roger had dropped only to be caught by Dr. Bellows. He got after me saying I was too conscientious and that he was going to let me watch the launching of the rocket. Of course I knew he was doing that to be a chump to try and prove something about me again. So Roger and those two guys were left to get to the safe by themselves. I tried to tell him that I couldn't possibly go, but he dragged me along side him and wouldn't let me out of his site (you know, he can really bug me sometimes). So I was forced to sit and watch the rocket on the screen take off. I once again tried to get loose, but Dr. Bellows wouldn't let me go. Dr. Bellows pointed out to the Congressman there with us when they were loading the safe and I choked on my water and then I fainted.

After I came to, I took off like a shot and tried to catch the rocket before it took off, but I was too late. My heart sank. My Jeannie was gone. She was counting on me and I let her down. The most important thing in my life was gone. What was I going to do? I wanted to fall apart. All I could do was stand there and watch. The next thing I know, Roger comes up behind me and all he could do was stand there and say how cool the rocket looked going up and I was still hysterical (and yes, I was almost crying).

Come to find out, Roger had made a switch right before they loaded it. Boy was I relieved. I pulled him along so we could go find her and when we got there, the safe was gone. Those two boneheaded safe crackers had stolen it (I should have known). I got even more scared. Knowing how these guys are, what if they tried to "break" into it? The explosive would be ignited and Jeannie would really be gone. So Roger and I set out to find those bozos.

We went back to the bar where we first met them and asked the bartender if he knew where they lived and he said he couldn't even remember who we were talking about. We then told him that we were staying there until they came in, because they were bound to come in there sometime. They finally came in and they tried to bribe us by telling us they wanted $25,000 before they would tell us where the safe was. Then this lady from a pawn shop came in and told the guys that she sent it to Harry's scrap yard. Oh boy. Now Jeannie was really in trouble. She could have been crushed to smithereens. All I could think about was how I had to get the safe back and how scared Jeannie must have been.

Once Roger and I got there, we asked the guy where the safe was and he told me they had just put it on the belt to be crushed. I tried to get to it in time, but I couldn't find it. Then the guy told me that it was too late and that it had already gone through the crusher. My heart sank even more. Roger and I went back to my house and we sat at my kitchen table talking about her and how wonderful she was. I was falling apart, but I couldn't cry in front of Roger, although it was hard not to. Jeannie meant everything to me.

Then I had a lucky break. I went to the scrap yard this morning to kind of bring a memorial to her. I brought flowers and I sat down on something while I thought about her. I all of a sudden heard her voice. I thought it was just because I was hurting so much. But it got stronger. I heard her yelling for help and I asked her where she was and she said in the safe. I stood up and it turns out, I was sitting on the safe. I was sitting on it!!! Oh, what a rush of relief again! My sweetheart wasn't gone. I was so thankful to have another chance of getting her back. I promised with all my heart I was going to get her out. She so sweetly and pitifully told me to make it soon. I told her that I never knew how much she meant to me until she got locked in there. I was never ever going to let her out of my sight again. I kept telling her these things only to have Roger and Dr. Bellows come over while I was talking to her and of course as always, Dr. Bellows thought I was losing it.

We brought the safe back to my office and Dr. Bellows wanted it that way because he wanted me to get out of the notion the safe was a person. Roger hunted down the person who invented the safe to try and get him to tell us how to open it, but even he couldn't. He designed it to stay locked and the only one who had the safe combination was the US president. Oh no! Now what was I supposed to do? I did all I could for today. I went home. I was worn out. I have tried to sleep the last few nights but it has been really hard. All I could think about was Jeannie. She was so scared and helpless. Not even her magic could get her out of this one. Last night when I thought she was gone for good, forget it. I couldn't sleep. The most precious thing that has ever come into my life was supposedly gone and I couldn't bear it. Once Roger was gone, I had a good cry (I wouldn't let him see me cry). Now that I know she's safe in my office for the moment, I can rest a little at least, but it sure is lonely without her here. But I'll get her out. She' done plenty for and it's time I did something for her. She's the most important and precious thing in my life and no way no how am I giving her up.

**Entry #32**  
Well it has now been a few weeks since Jeannie was locked in the safe. I haven't written in a couple of weeks because I have not felt like it. Roger and I have been round and round in circles trying to figure out how to get her out of there, but we have been unsuccessful. Making sure Dr. Bellows has been out of sight, I have tried to spend as much time with Jeannie as possible talking to her while I eat lunch and things like that because I know she gets lonely all cooped up in there. She said it's like being in her bottle all over again. Of course I have been lonely at home without her, but we are going to get her out some how. Plus, I have been on one of the biggest roller coaster rides I have ever been on the last few days.

Roger and I got assignments to help more folks learn about NASA's progress. I was first assigned to area 25, which included Panama, Ecuador, and the Guianas, which is right on the equator. Unfortunately, to Roger's dismay, he was assigned to stay right here in Cocoa Beach. Then another fellow officer was assigned to go to the Middle East. I then went into my office to tell Jeannie that I would be gone for a while and she said it was a shame that I wasn't assigned to the Middle East so I could go find Haji, the chief of all genies and that he could probably figure out a way to get her out of the safe. Then the most puzzling thing, I took another look at my orders and they read, The Middle East. Roger and I figured it was a mix up between me and our officer friend, but being desperate as I was, I decided to go anyways and look for Haji, because as I was leaving, Dr. Bellows said they had scheduled another moon shot to send the safe up and I had to act fast. So the first thing I did when I got to Baghdad was start looking for Haji. A couple of guys in the market square basically mobbed me with their merchandise when I asked them if they knew where I could find Haji.

Then this woman in red came up behind and told me she knew where to find Haji and so I followed her. I didn't think much of it. She took me to a harem with some dancing harem girls and when I walked in, they were all over me and I bumped into a couple of different things trying to get away from them. Finally the woman in red got them to leave me alone. I asked where I was and she said in her master's harem. I turned around only to find myself looking at Jeannie's sister. I knew it had to mean trouble, but I took a chance and told her I needed her help. I should have known better. The next thing I knew, I was in a bird cage. A bird cage!!!! At one point when Jeannie II was out of sight, I tried sweet talking one of those girls into letting me out of the cage and it actually worked for a moment. She let me out, but Jeannie II returned a little bit later and put me right back in the cage. Then she had the nerve to make bird noises to me when she put a cover over the cage.

A while later, a little stroke of luck happened. Roger showed up, only to have Jeannie II put him in the cage with me. I was getting madder by the minute. Then, things got very interesting. Her master showed up and she was trying to act all innocent (yeah, innocent my foot). She told him all she was doing was feeding the birds and he opened the cage and put his finger on there and pulled it back out to find Roger and me sitting on it (I can only imagine was his first thought was). Jeannie II turned us back to normal size. Next thing I knew he came after Roger and me. We around in circles for about a minute (seemed like forever). He wanted to kill us because he thought we were trying to steal his genie (yeah the day I take that genie will be the day poodles sprout wings). I told him that we didn't want to steal her and that she stole me and locked Roger up too. He first asked why she would do that and I told him I really didn't know. But then he thought a minute and said knowing her, it was possible. Again she tried to act innocent (yeah about as innocent as a donkey is of heehawing). She said she only wanted us as pets (yeah, sure whatever). He told us she would give us one wish and then he would kill her and Roger had to blurt out he wished she wouldn't do that (there you go, wish thrown away). Then Jeannie II blinked us home. The first thing I did was go check on Jeannie.

**Entry #33**  
Well it's over. I got Jeannie out and just in the nick of time. I came home from Baghdad to an interesting situation. First Jeannie told me that since she had been in the safe for a full moon that who ever let her out of there would be her new master (yeah, not while I'm still breathing. No one is getting my Jeannie). So I resolved that I would absolutely not let anyone else let her out of there. I was not going to lose her. Then Dr. Bellows informed me that they had decided the safe wasn't going up after all and that a man that had called Dr. Wedemeyer thought that the explosive mechanism had been ignited. Oops, I really had to act fast.

I told Dr. Bellows that I wanted to be the one to open it, but he said it was too dangerous and out of the question. Well, I had to do something else. I was not about to let Dr. Wedemeyer have my Jeannie. I had to get Roger to help me. One of us had to delay Wedemeyer and the other one had to steal the safe. Of course Roger wasn't as positive as I was, but he went along with me anyways. He went to delay Wedemeyer and I took the safe. So Roger told Dr. Bellows that Dr. Wedemeyer needed an escort since he was such a distinguished guest (boy he can pull the wool over one's eyes). What I did was get our ice cream guy, Joe to help without him really knowing what he was doing. I bought his whole stock of ice cream and I sent him to the movies and told him where he could later find his cart. I then proceeded to dress up like him and disguise the safe to look like the ice cream cart. I thought I was gonna get canned when Dr. Bellows saw me and wanted to buy an ice cream but I luckily I got away and I gave him an ice cream sandwich in my pocket (I must have sounded like a complete numskull).

I got the safe to my house. Roger later comes running to me to tell me that keeping Wedemeyer away would only mean disaster. He said that the explosive was on a timer and that at 1:00 the darn thing was gonna arm itself and explode. Oh no, now what were we going to do. I sent Roger to get Widemeyer where ever he left him. Jeannie started to get scared, but I told her not to worry and she asked me what if Roger didn't get back in time and I told her he just had to. I didn't want to admit it, but I was scared. What if Roger hadn't gotten back in time? I can tell you now, they may as well have buried me.

Roger then got a hold of me by phone and told me that Wedemeyer had gotten someone to give him a ride so I darted for the base to get him and I had to do it very discreetly before Dr. Bellows horned in. I knew exactly where to go to get him and take him to my house. I met him at a window and I told him to stand very still because a very slight move from him would cause an earthquake because there was fault line running right under the building (yeah I know it sounds crazy but I had to do something and at least he fell for it). So I told him to walk towards me and I helped him out the window and I took him to my house We got there and he was too nervous to work on it so I told him I would do it. He told me what to do every step. And I could see why he was nervous. I was nervous too, but I had to remain calm for Jeannie's sake. I won't write about everything I did to open because it's too nerve racking to talk about. I drilled a hole (very complicated) in the safe door and clipped two wires and diffused the explosive just in the nick of time. Oh my gosh, what a surge of relief. I had never felt such relief in my life. I went into the kitchen to get Wedemeyer a drink and came out to see that he was trying to open the safe. So I had to trick him into thinking another fuse was ticking and was going to explode. He went running out the door and I saw Jeannie through the hole and told her to come out, but she had gotten knocked out by something that had fallen over on her. So I had to try and get it open myself. I had already heard the first couple of digits, but not the third but then it occurred to me that since the explosive had been diffused and he had already dialed the first two digits, I could just try them all and I could open the door. Yippee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As I opened the door, she came to and saw that it was open and she started jumping for joy and she smoked out and we threw our arms around each other. I was never so glad to hug anyone in my life and Roger got back in time to welcome her back. Of course Dr. Bellows had to show up and accuse Roger and me of stealing it so I told him the fault story and he said there were no fault lines in Cocoa Beach and tight about that time we felt the earth move (and yes, I know who did that---Jeannie). So Dr. Bellows and Wedemeyer left.

Anyhow, Roger and I went into the kitchen and we found Jeannie munching away on some left over chicken (poor thing-I know she was starving). Roger gave Jeannie some more greetings and then left to go home and all I wanted to do was hold Jeannie. After she finished eating she kept saying how glad she was to be free and that I got to her in time and that she didn't have to serve a new master and I just took her in my arms and just hugged her. I didn't want to let her go. I was afraid if I did she might disappear. I then looked at her and told her that I missed her and she told me the same thing. I gave her a little kiss and told her to get all fixed up if she wanted and that I was going to take her out and like she always does, she squealed with joy.

I took her to the Cocoa Beach yacht club (where I said I would take her four weeks earlier when I thought I was gonna get her right back out). After we ate dinner all she wanted was just go back home and spend time there because she had been away for so long, she just wanted to be there. So we came home and we just spent time together talking and enjoyed each other's company. We sat out on the patio for the longest time and we stood up to come in for the night and I took her arms again and hugged her and I told her again how glad I was that she was back and then she just looked at me and kissed me. I jokingly asked her what that was for and she told me that it was for being the best master ever and for getting her out. At that, I just couldn't help it any longer. I pulled her closer and kissed her back. I told her it was time she went to her bottle and got some sleep and she agreed and that she was tired. I just knew that I might be tempted to tell her that I love her if we stood there any longer. But I didn't think I should. After all, what can I do about it? I want more than anything to tell her that I love her. Almost losing her yet again has made me want to hold on to her even more. As I told her when I found her okay at the scrap yard, I'm never letting her out of my sight again.

**Entry #34**  
If ever I have been a dope, it would be lately. You would think I would have learned after all Jeannie and I went through with that safe business and with being scared out of our wits when Jeannie, Roger and, I went to England to check out a mansion I had supposedly inherited there (I'm not going into that-it was too weird and creepy).

I just happened to go over the Bellows house for dinner one evening and the next morning, I was just telling Jeannie about it and she went all crazy on me. I was just commenting on Mrs. Bellows' cooking and of course I had to open my big mouth and say all Jeannie ever had to do was "blink" and presto. So she gets all crazy saying I insulted her and I did no such thing. I told her all I said was that I enjoyed Mrs. Bellows' cooking and she thought that was an insult to her (what is it with her sensitivity-sheesh!). So I took off for work thinking nothing more about it. I was telling Roger all about it and we both just blew it off and of course Mrs. Bellows walked in as I was bragging about her and I got embarrassed (I wouldn't admit that).

I came home from work that day to find that Jeannie had left a hot iron on one of my shirts and it burnt clear through. Oh no! Jeannie!! Then she came running in there and was appalled and said she didn't mean to do it and she was sorry and then comes the kitchen. It was the shambles! There was stuff everywhere. I told her I was going to close my eyes and count and when I opened them, that stuff had better be gone. So I did just that and everything was still everywhere. I then learned Jeannie had asked Haji to take away her powers so she could try to do everything by hand. What on earth for?! Well, she thought I would appreciate her more. Now isn't that sweet.

I went to work the next day with a piece of plaid material sowed on to the burnt spot on my shirt and my pants with the legs about 4 inches above my ankles. I looked like a little English school boy. Of course Dr. Bellows had to say something (I mean, doesn't he always?). I went home that afternoon and was looking for Jeannie, but she was no where around. I then found a message written on one of my mirrors that read, "She has left you you louse." What?! What is that all about? Come to find out Mrs. Bellows had dropped by suddenly and unexpectedly with a cake for me and Jeannie was watering my plants outside and by the looks of everything and what Jeannie had said to her, Mrs. Bellows got the impression we were married and that I was treating her like a slave (I would never do that). All in all, everything worked out because Jeannie came out with it that she was a genie and of course Mrs. Bellows thought Jeannie had flipped her lid and that I was actually the one suffering in the relationship. Boy I got out of that one by the skin of my chin. From then on, I knew I had to make sure I told Jeannie how much I appreciated her and that I would not take her for granted anymore. I mean, she means everything to me.

Then came the dilly of them all. Roger came into work one morning saying that all women are bad (wait just a second here-not Roger). Yes, Roger. His date obviously went wrong and he just makes a declaration that all women are bad. I told him not Jeannie and he even had the nerve to say yes, Jeannie too. Ahh, come on now. Roger made me a bet with money that if the right man came along, Jeannie would forget all about me (yeah right). So to prove him wrong I posed as a British Psychiatrist named Dr. Jeffery Tiffin-Smythe (cheez, I looked a geek). I invited Jeannie to the base for lunch with me only to pose as Dr. Tiffin-Smythe saying Tony had something come up and that "I" would take her to lunch. I was beginning to think Roger might have been right about Jeannie. She was all over "me".

Then one of the most difficult parts of this whole thing was Dr. Bellows (man, he never stops picking on me!). He was about to catch me as Dr. Tiffin Smythe. He came to my house one evening and I kept having to go upstairs to change clothes and Dr. Bellows almost had me and when he insisted on seeing me and Dr. Tiffin-Smythe at the same time, I knew I was toast. Next thing I knew "Dr. Tiffin-Smythe" came downstairs (yes, my Jeannie always comes through for me) and made Dr. Bellows look like a yo-yo bird once again. Turns out, Jeannie figured out it was me from the very beginning and just played along like she did to teach me a lesson and it sure worked. I should have known better and trusted Jeannie. Roger was just going to have to get over himself. He was wrong about Jeannie. The really cute part about it all is that Jeannie said she loved me no matter who I was. Now isn't that the sweetest thing anyone ever heard? I know that when she said that I felt a flip inside me. It made me feel wonderful! The thing is I have been thinking about what she said in that she loves me no matter who I am. I have been thinking how I feel about her. She may a different kind of human, a genie, but yet I still love her, no matter whom or what she is. I just wonder why it couldn't work for us. I just keep wanting even more to tell her back that I love her. I wish I knew what to do. I love her so much that it makes me a little crazy. Well, gotta go for now.

**Entry #35**  
Jeannie's sister has been at it again and even stronger than before on one occasion. I mean does that young lady actually think I'd go for her? Not in this lifetime! No way!! I came home from work a few days ago to find Jeannie trying to bake me a cake. Next thing I knew she started sprinkling some stuff on me and suddenly she turns on me like a raving lunatic. She hated me out of nowhere. Now why! Next thing I knew she blinks me in the oven and starts roasting me. Ouch, now that hurt. I thought I was going to cook to death. Then Roger comes in and Jeannie sprinkles some stuff on him and suddenly she's in love with him. Now this was even stranger. Roger convinces her to blink me out of the oven and she starts packing to go home with Roger. Now I was really appalled. I didn't know what to think. I mean, what did I do to her?! It was the worst feeling of my life! The woman whom I loved and who supposedly loved me had suddenly turned on me and hated me. I did not understand. So what was I to do? I let her go with Roger. I mean I don't think I could have stopped her. She managed to blink me into a block of ice and back out and everything. It was just awful.

The next day at work, I could hardly function. I asked Roger if I could at least speak to Jeannie and he agreed and she went nuts when she saw me and she was ready to boil me again, but I said that all I wanted to do was talk to her and she remained calm for the most part but yet she was impossible to talk to. I don't think I mentioned that I even got frostbitten on account of her. I couldn't even get her to tell me why she hated me. So while I was trying to rest on my bed at home and gather my thoughts, I got the most unpleasant visitor possible, Jeannie's sister. She told me all about her little plan and what she had done and that she couldn't wait to start training me (yeah-training me for what, the harem dork dance?). So knowing her, I just played along with her. I told her that I wanted to clear out a few things first before I ventured off with her (yeah-I rather eat snails and I can't stand snails). So she agreed and I snuck to the kitchen and grabbed the flasks with the magic potions knowing full well which one was which and headed off to Roger's apartment.

Of course Roger was living it up and had girls everywhere and he was preparing to marry Jeannie. So I just asked him if I could see Jeannie and I just wanted to wish the two of them the best and he called her and she asked what that pig (yes me) was doing there and Roger very nicely consoled her and that I just wanted to wish the two of them the best, but it didn't take long for Jeannie to totally lose it again.. She blinked me tied to a table with a swinging axe above me. Oh boy, I had to do some fancy talking to get out of this. Next thing I knew, one of the girls had sprinkled the hate potion on Roger and Jeannie blinked him on the table with me. I knew I had to trick her some how into sprinkling the love potion (no, not love potion #9) on us. So I acted like she better not put it on us and I told her to do anything but sprinkle the stuff in that flask on us, but that was the key. She did it anyway. Then she realized the horrifying situation she had me in and freaked out and blinked me off the table. She acted so sweet and apologetic and I just hugged her and told it was over. I got her to blink Roger off the table after he screamed bloody murder. Jeannie had to know what happened so I showed her the flasks and she commented that those were her birthday presents from her sister and I told her what her sister had done and she was appalled.

Then to get her sister to go away once again, Jeannie blinked me into an old man so her sister wouldn't be interested in me and it worked and Jeannie was ready to leave me as an old man so it would be safer but I finally got her to blink me back and all was well, at least for a while. I wondered how long her sister would stay away this time. Obviously not for long.

Roger and I were assigned to do a moon project called the first couple on the moon. It was an experiment to see what would happen. Apparently Jeannie's sister has fooled Jeannie once again because Jeannie was afraid that something would happen between me and whoever was assigned to me so naturally Jeannie's sister tried to fix everything. Jeannie's sister outdid her competitor in the physical competition. Let me clear up the fact that at the time, I didn't know it was her. She was posing as a Dr. Walters. So after all was said and done, "Dr. Walters" was paired up with me and Roger got the other girl (and believe me, it didn't hurt him one bit as far as he was concerned).

One night after we had finished for the day, Roger, the girl, and I were at my house and there was a knock at the door. It was the girl's boyfriend. How about that! The girl had a boyfriend. Poor, Rog. He thought he was gonna have a chance with this girl. So that guy went out to dinner with them and I just stayed home instead of going along. All of a sudden Jeannie pops in worried. She just blurts out of nowhere that Dr. Walters is her sister (oh man, not again-does she ever stop???!!!-apparently not). I was flabbergasted. I told Jeannie to get rid of her and she said she could not that it does not work on other genies. Oh boy, now what was I supposed to do. I was fixing to spend three months locked up on the moon with Jeannie's sister. I was suddenly feeling ill. Jeannie said that was the key. Huh? Now she had lost me. She then revealed that genies were afraid when they got all bottled up. Ok, now the trick was to get her sister to panic so she would be washed out of the mission. Wrong!! I was actually the one that panicked a little because she was all over me. I almost got washed out myself. Well, now it was time to move on to plan B.

I had to get her locked up by herself without me. So I had a classified trash can in the gym and I tricked her into thinking it was a tube we would have to get in on the moon and we might as well practice it now. She WAS afraid to get in, but when she heard that "I'd be right behind her", she was not afraid anymore. So once she was in, I put the lid on the can. Dr. Bellows caught me trying to take it out and was demanding to know where Dr. Walters was and here she comes out of the blue. Oh no, did it not work?! After Dr. Bellows was out of the room, "Dr. Walters" began laughing a very familiar laugh. I wasn't sure what to think. So I very unsurely asked if she WAS Jeannie and that I couldn't know for sure and she said that oh yes I could and she pulled me into a kiss. That's how I knew. Boy, she sure can kiss.

Well, while Jeannie was still posed as Dr. Walters, we were in the box and she pressed a wrong button and I went nuts and they washed me out of the mission and they were still ready to send Jeannie to the moon. Let me clear up that she was supposed to panic on purpose, but she tried to argue saying it would be so wonderful to be locked up with me. Yes, she was right; it would have been wonderful, but I couldn't tell her that. I told her the whole point was to put a man and a woman up there and as much as I didn't want to say it, I told her she wasn't a "woman" (even though I know she is). I had to say something to get her to do what she's supposed to. Anyways, everything worked out. I was a little upset with Jeannie for getting me washed out, even though it wasn't her fault. She didn't mean to do what she did. Then Roger came by to tell me they cancelled the mission because of something I couldn't quite understand, but it doesn't matter. Roger then told me that there were two girls that were gonna be at some party they were throwing and I had to make the mistake of saying I would go and I ended up hanging by my feet from the ceiling. It would have been fun though. I know I have feelings for Jeannie, but we're not an item (oh how I wish we could be though.) Gotta go for now.

**Entry #36**  
This is without a doubt one of the weirdest days of my life. It was Roger's birthday and Jeannie and I had him over for dinner and cake. We had a good time. I gave him a watch and I gave Jeannie permission to give him a "wish" for his birthday. So she did the cutest thing. She got an empty box and put a bow on it and he thought it was a joke, but Jeannie told him it was a wish and he was so happy.

Right as he was walking out the door, we were talking about the flight that I was having to take the next day that poor Rog didn't get picked for and he just blurted out without thinking that he wished he could be me for that flight and, well, I'm fixing to tell an interesting story.

I called out to Jeannie and told her I wanted a cup of coffee and I sat down on the couch and she came through the living room like she was looking for something and I told her to set the coffee on the coffee table and she said that she didn't know I wanted one too and I said I was the one who asked for it. Then she started acting really strange saying that was a funny trick and she was laughing like crazy. I could not figure out why she was laughing. She kept on laughing and then she showed me my face in the mirror. I had Roger's face! I had Roger's face!!! We figured out that Roger had blurted out he wished he could be me for the flight not meaning to, but presto chango, there we were. I told Jeannie to change us back and she said she could not that once a genie has granted a wish she could not take it back. She said Roger was the only one who could do anything. For us to change back, Roger would have to take his wish back. Man, it was just so weird to hear my voice and see Roger's face with it. So we tried to call Roger at his apartment, but no answer. We then tried looking for him at the officer's club but no luck. I only got a cup of water thrown in my face by one Roger's girlfriends. Oh well.

Anyway, we came back to my house and Jeannie got one of her fantastic ideas. She blinked in a blood hound and I thought she was crazy at first, but I was desperate. First he came right back to me, then we showed him "my picture" and he took off. So Jeannie followed him clear to the base hospital and that was a very interesting ride. We bumped into person after person and went flying down the halls and went flying on stretchers. It was absolutely crazy. Then good old Dr. Bellows found me and wanted to examine me as well because he thought I was another split personality like "Roger".

I sat in my room for a while until Jeannie finally popped in and said Dr Bellows was on his way to my room with General Peterson. So I told her to get Roger to my room immediately so she blinked him in. It was even stranger to be talking to my own body with Roger's voice coming out of it. I told Roger what he had to do to get us out of this mess and he wasn't about to. He was being stubborn because he wanted to take my flight. But when Dr. Bellows and General Peterson came in, Roger and I had to hide and pantomime for each other. That got us out of the blue with them for the moment being, but I still had to convince Roger to take his wish back. He still wasn't going to until I threatened to blow it all and tell Dr. Bellows what was going on and then he got afraid and said neither one of us would go if I did that and I said I knew that. So he wised up and took his wish back.

All went well until right after I had taken off on my flight. Roger popped in my chamber. Apparently Jeannie gave him another wish and he just had to be smart and wish he was on the flight with me. However, I know I can be stubborn too. Everything still went well. I know Jeannie meant well and just wanted to be kind to Roger for his birthday. I guess that is one of the things I love most about her. She has the most tender, gentle, and kind spirit of any woman I have ever met. She's so sweet and caring and kind. I guess that's why I love her so much. I do not know what I would do without her. Gotta go.


	4. Season 4

**Season 4**

**Entry #37**  
This has been one of the most exhausting days of my life. Roger and I did a test run of a new ship that looks just like a flying saucer. We were just taking care of some business and doing some readings when Jeannie, bless her sweet little heart, pops into the ship to bring me and Roger some lunch. She brought us peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Now how cute is that. Anyways, I told her to leave because we couldn't have lunch now. She argued only a little and was getting ready to leave, but Roger just had to know what flavor of jelly was on those sandwiches.

After she was gone, we realized we were thrown off course because of Jeannie's weight. So I landed us so we could fix it. But nothing could have prepared us for the roller coaster ride we were about to go on. We landed amongst some hillbillies (they way they acted, you'd think THEY were from Mars). We walked out of the ship only to have shot guns poked in our faces. We tried and tried and tried to explain to them that we were not martians. We were astronauts from NASA. They wouldn't listen. Next thing we knew, they led Roger and me to their barn and they tied us partly up and had us hanging part ways from the ceiling. Sheesh! I felt like one of those turkeys hanging in a store window.

Now this daughter of the two old folks just went crazy over Roger. She told her Ma and Pa she wanted to keep him. Haha very funny. Even Roger was cringing at that. They (Ma and Pa) still wanted to shoot Roger and me. They also wanted to poke us with a pitch fork to see if we bled red and if we did, we weren't martians. These people were absolutely crazy. So I tricked them saying there would be a reward from NASA for capturing two "martians". So they got that son of theirs to go to the nearby town to phone General Peterson for us. I thought we were saved when Jeannie came walking in. She was not happy to see what they had done to us. She started to blink, but stepped on a rake and it knocked her out cold. I really thought we were all in for it then. I didn't like seeing Jeannie that way. Then I had to resort to something else.

While they were out, they left the daughter to watch us. Now was our chance. I played on this girl's liking for Roger. He just about went crazy because he didn't know what I was doing, but then he played along. I told her "C'est La Vie (pronounced say-la-vee)" (I know that's spelled wrong) meant Roger loves her. This was almost funny. It was all I could do to keep from busting out laughing. Well it worked. After we were down, we tied and strung her up like a string bean. Roger and I carried Jeannie out to a grassy area and managed to get her to come to and she was asking for water. So Roger brings a scoop of liquid that we thought was water. Jeannie kept wanting more and little did we know it was moonshine she was drinking and she was snockered.

Next thing, I know Jeannie was acting so silly and she wanted to play tag so Roger and I were trying to chase her down to settle her down, but that was a joke. She thought we were playing. Then lo and behold those hillbillies started shooting at us. I thought we were goners for sure. Then I said something about being up a tree and Jeannie blinked us up a tree (and I didn't mean literally, but she thought I did). Then I commented about us all looking like sitting ducks sitting on a tree branch. It was the silliest thing I'd ever seen. Jeannie "the duck" looked even funnier with that pink veil. Not having enough time to laugh about it, I begged her to blink us back to normal and to the ship. We landed inside the ship and all Jeannie wanted to do was play tag some more. She was too funny. She then passed out (or so we thought). Obviously she heard me say martians (again) and blinked me and Roger into this ugly, disgusting green thing and of course Dr. Bellows had arrived and saw us. So he took off to report "the sighting" and Roger and I scrambled back in the ship while they shot at Dr. Bellows and tried to shoot at us again, but luckily we were taking off by then. We arrived back at NASA and Dr. Bellows was saying they are earthlings and they liked us (thinking it was really martians in the ship). I wish I could've gotten a picture of the look on his face when I poked myself out of the ship and said he was very kind and we liked him too. It took all the control I had inside not to bust out laughing. I did feel sorry for him though. He really thought he'd seen honest to goodness martians. Tonight after Jeannie's headache went away, she told us that youngest hillbilly chased her and tried to get a kiss (now I don't have to do that if I want a kiss from her). He had no idea who he was messing with. She told me how she had him hanging in the air and I thought that was pretty funny. I wish I could have seen that. I'm off to bed now. I am exhausted.

**Entry #38**  
I seem to be learning something new about Jeannie everyday. Well in this case, it involves her mother, mostly. Thanks to her, Dr. Bellows and Colonel Finch were after me. My doorbell rings this morning and of course Jeannie darts for the door, but I said I'd get it. I open the door and there is a flying magic carpet with a package floating in the air. Jeannie got all excited because her mother had sent her something. I could only imagine what my neighbors would have thought if they had seen that thing floating in front of my door. Sheesh! Anyway, Jeannie opens it up and is delighted that it's her favorite candy. She calls them pipchicks. I wonder where that name came from. She got me to try one and I hesitated at first, but she practically pushed one in my mouth. It was incredible! That was one of the most delicious things I had in a long time. Next thing I know, when my hand was on one of the legs of my couch and I lifted it in the air with one hand. Whoa! Big shock! Where did that come from? With genies, you never know. So I didn't think it was any big deal. I ate a few more and they were delicious. I ended up taking some to work with me for lunch and I told Roger about what happened. Then Dr. Bellows comes and sits down at our table to eat with us. I guess he got curious and ate one of the pipchicks because I looked down and one was gone and I asked him if he ate one and he said yes. All I could think of was trouble (knowing him, he would go on another investigating spree on me). So he ate more. Now I knew trouble was coming.

He got up to get coffee and picked up the big coffee pot full of coffee with one hand. Of course Dr. Bellows went crazy. I had hoped it would be forgotten. How was I going to explain that? But it was no good. Colonel Finch got involved. She asked me to pick her up. I thought she must be kidding. Pick her up?? I knew better than that because she is a rather big lady. Pick her up?? But I had to do it. She outranks me. I put my hands on her waist and tried to pick her up, but I couldn't do it. She then proceeded to do the same thing to me and she lifted me almost all the way to the ceiling. Then she did the same thing to Roger. I knew she must have had a pipchick. How was I going to get out of this? I said that I just whipped them up and couldn't do it again. She said I had to. It was that or be in major trouble. I had to produce that recipe or else. According to Colonel Finch, it was supposed to solve the space capsule food problem.

So I went to Jeannie and told her she needed to get that recipe for me. She wasn't sure she could, but she would try. She succeeded, but I was to find out in what way later. Her mother had put "something else" in the recipe that I was to see the effects of later. But before that, I still tried to get out of this. This recipe called for unbelievable amounts of stuff. It called for a truck load of dates and ½ an acre of oranges. Now what kind of a recipe calls for that much stuff? It was crazy! I thought I might be in the clear because Dr. Bellows agreed with me, but no good. Colonel Finch didn't care what it took. She wanted those pipchicks. So Roger and I began to make them. We were stirring this large pot when Jeannie pops in to check on us. So to help out, she blinks in a donkey to do the stirring. A donkey! Knowing I would get in trouble, I told her to blink it out, but there wasn't enough time. Dr. Bellows came in and Jeannie popped out before he saw her. Of course he went crazy when he saw the donkey and told us to get it out of there, but Colonel Finch didn't care. She said if that's what it took, then okay. So we finally got a mess of them made only to discover they had a different side effect. A big side effect. A very big side effect. I came back in the kitchen and something very strange happened to Colonel Finch. She started to hit on me. She wanted to kiss me!!! Whoa lady, hold it right there! She got a hold of me and I couldn't get away. Roger came in and was shocked and said she outranked me and I commented she also outweighs me. So he got her to let me go. She then started to act like a butterfly.

I got loose to go find Dr. Bellows only to find him on top of his desk acting like a sea mariner, sailing to Alaska. He was going crazy. Talk about goofy. So I herded him to the kitchen. Then I found that Roger had eaten one and was acting like General Patton. So I go to General Peterson and he had eaten some too, but it wasn't affecting him, at least not yet. A little later he went nuts acting like he was going after Indians to avenge Custer. So I had to get Jeannie to help. I told her what the pipchicks had done. General Peterson had put some in the mail to go to Washington D.C. to the president, vice president, the Joint Chiefs of Staff (yeah instead of the white house, it would have been the chaos house). So Jeannie blinks into the mailbox and starts tossing mail out at me. The mail man comes by and sees me talking to the mailbox. Sheesh what he must have thought of me. Next thing I know a pipchick comes flying out and flies into my mouth by accident. I was later informed by Roger, General Peterson, Dr. Bellows, and Colonel Finch that I came chopping the door down acting like a madman. We all decided mutually that these pipchicks weren't worth the trouble after all. Jeannie apologized profusely, but I told her not to worry about it. I know she went and had a little talk with her mother about it and even though she acted innocent about it at first, she admitted it and Jeannie said that wasn't very nice and that was the end of it.

**Entry #39**  
I am in the base hospital right now. Someone was kind enough to bring me some things from my house, including my briefcase. Why am I in the hospital? I have the Persian Flu. It all started the other day.

I came home the other night and brought Roger to have dinner with Jeannie and me. We came in and Jeannie was nowhere in sight. We called and called for her, but no answer. We started up the stairs and all of a sudden in pops this huge sign that reads, "QUIET NURSERY ZONE". Nursery Zone??? What in the world? We went upstairs only to have me trip and roll all the way into my study area on a baby toy. There I find Jeannie holding a screaming baby. I asked where it came from and she had to inform me it wasn't an "it"; it was a "he" and his name was Abdullah. He was her nephew. Jeannie had agreed to take care of him while her brother and his wife went on a long overdue honeymoon. I thought it was a bit late for a honeymoon per say. So needless to say she convinces me to let him stay. I was able to quiet him down once. But he kept me up all night long just about. He was up all the time. Jeannie did her best, but it wasn't doing much good.

We made it to the next morning, but I was basically a zombie, so much so that after Roger, who came to pick me up for work, told me Jeannie was gone and left the baby with me. With me?? Now how did she expect me to explain that to Dr. Bellows? I learned later she was taking her brother's place with the Sultan. But how did she expect me to care for him? He started getting fussy again but quietened down and Roger and I noticed a rattle he had that "came out of nowhere". It dawned on me that THIS WAS Jeannie's nephew. He was a djinn. The only thing I knew to do was have Roger tell Dr. Bellows I had a cold and couldn't go to work. So naturally Dr. Bellows had to come check it out (he always does). I don't know what Roger told him, but he said it sounded like I had the Patagonian flu. Huh? Now what in the world is that? How many types of flu can there be? Sheesh!! Dr. Bellows sent me to bed while Roger tried to keep Abdullah quiet.

To try and throw him off the course, Roger made up some excuse about my garbage disposal being out of whack. Then Dr. Bellows changes his mind and sends me to the base hospital. Roger stays with Abdullah, but Abdullah would not quit crying. I pretended to be Dr. Bellows to try and get myself out, but no good. Roger shows up there with the baby saying he had to be in Dr. Bellows office in an hour. What was I going to do trapped in a hospital? And with a baby? We were all over the place trying to hide him. I had to pretend to be a pregnant woman while I was hiding under a sheet and Roger in the closet with Abdullah when this guy came looking for his pregnant wife (I felt like such a dope). Roger and I made it through but barely. It turned out that Abdullah had the Persian flu and that was why he was so fussy. He went home early, but he did indeed manage to pass it on to Roger, myself, and to Jeannie. Jeannie is in Baghdad right now being treated. I didn't even know I had it until Dr. Bellows told me. He said I didn't have the Patagonian flu, but the Persian flu. Oh well. Things happen. Dr. Bellows was baffled because this is the first case reported in many years. I couldn't say I was sorry to see Abdullah go, but in a way, it wasn't bad having him around. He was a good baby, except for being sick, but he couldn't help that. Even though it was enough to eat your nerves with his fussiness, I kind of enjoyed watching how Jeannie took care of him. She would make such a wonderful mother. She's so tenderhearted, kind, warm, gentle, and very loving. I guess those are some of the things I love most about her. I surely miss her right now. But I'll be out of the hospital in a day or two and she'll be home from the Baghdad Hospital.

**Entry #40**  
Anyways, here comes the tricky part. I explained the traditional Thanksgiving dinner that most everyone has; especially the most important part of it: the turkey. She thought it was wonderful and that it sounded great. I told her that even though I had had dinner with some people at the base, that if she wanted we could have dinner at the house and that she could have her first Thanksgiving dinner. Of course she was thrilled and leaped with excitement. I also told her we would invite Roger. I then told her I would go shopping and get our turkey. Well she asked me if I wanted her to get it, but I said it was okay and that I would get it. But she pleaded with me saying she wanted to get into the whole experience including getting the food. So I told her to look for a good plump turkey and she said she would. So she blinks out and I head off to work.

A few hours later, I was working in my office and I received a surprise. All of a sudden, in pops a big flock of live turkeys in my office. I nearly jumped to the ceiling. A flock of live turkeys in my office!!! I called out for Jeannie and she pops in. I asked her why in the world she popped in a big flock of live turkeys in my office. I thought I was going to croak. Those things were noisy and I just knew everyone could hear turkey gobbles coming from my office. She said she went to look for a turkey like she had said she would, but that they all looked plump and she couldn't decide which one to get and she wanted to know which one I liked (oh my word). I was going crazy. A flock of live turkeys! In my office! I started to tell her that this wasn't what I meant and that I meant a frozen turkey at the supermarket when Roger comes in to remind me of a meeting we were to have in a half hour and walks out as if he didn't notice the turkeys. Then he slowly opens the door and steps in closing the door behind him and looks like he's seen a ghost. The look he got on his face was priceless. He wades his way through the turkeys to my desk and very plainly and casually says that it seems I have a flock of live turkeys in my office (yeah no kidding). I said I knew that and that Jeannie did it. I explained to him that I had told her all about Thanksgiving and that we would have dinner at the house and invite him. I told him she begged me to let her buy the turkey. I said I thought she knew to get a frozen one at the supermarket, but obviously she didn't. Roger understood.

Then I told Jeannie to blink the turkeys out and she was just about to, but Dr. Bellows came in and Jeannie blinked out before he saw her, but the turkeys stayed. Oh boy, here it comes, I thought. I could only imagine what was fixing to happen. Dr. Bellows' eyes got as big as baseballs. He said there was a flock of live turkeys in my office and what were they doing in there. I tried to think of one of my fancy explanations of an experiment, but I couldn't. Then before I could even say anything, Dr. Bellows told Roger and me to stay put and not move and he'd be right back. I just knew he was going to get General Peterson. I called out to Jeannie and she blinked back in having an innocent look on her face. I told her she's just about to get us kicked out of the space program and to get these turkeys out of here. She said okay and she blinked them gone. She said she was sorry and that she was only trying to help and that she didn't know to go to the supermarket to look for a frozen one. I told her it was okay and I was sorry too and that I should have made sure she knew what I meant. She then blinked up a turkey that still had its feathers, head, and feet on its legs in a block of ice and asked if she should look for that and I said no. I explained that the turkey would already be defeathered (if that's what one would call it), head and feet off. It would be clean and wrapped in plastic. It would be ready to cook. All we would have to do is defrost it, season it, and put it in the oven to cook. She said she understood.

Then we heard Dr. Bellows and General Peterson coming and I told her to blink out and she did. Dr. Bellows came bursting through the door and looked as surprised as before. He kept reassuring General Peterson there was a flock of turkeys in my office. Thank goodness General Peterson didn't even ask me about it. He told Dr. Bellows that he thought it was time that he (Dr. Bellows) was analyzed again and did he understand. He said yes and that I had done it to him again. I told Roger that was close and he agreed.

Tonight when I came home, I discovered that Jeannie had bought the right turkey. She said she asked a clerk where they were and he showed her. Then she asked him which one looked the most plump in his opinion and he pointed one out to her and that's the one she got. Bless her heart. I have to remind myself that there are things like this she might not know. She has such a good heart. I can honestly say that except for my good health, my family, my friends, and my job, that I am most thankful for Jeannie. I don't know what I'd do without her. I have been too hard on her and ugly to her at times and I felt like a cad afterwards, but she always forgives me. I have to remind myself that she comes from a different place and generation and she still has to learn and that I need to bear with her. She's not supposed to be real, but she is. She may be a genie, but she's my genie and I'm grateful. This is going to be a wonderful Thanksgiving.

**Entry #41**  
I thought I had been told about almost everything about Jeannie's magic until I met Djinn Djinn, Jeannie's dog from Baghdad. He has made more of a nervous wreck out of me than Jeannie ever has. He's a cute little dog, but chee whiz! First off he can disappear, but still "be there". Then come to find out, he hates uniforms and anything that resembles a uniform he will rip them to shreds. Why? Well, let me start at the beginning.

Mrs. Bellows drove me home the other day and we found a cute and scrawny little puppy dog scratching at my front door. Mrs. Bellows just flipped over him and wanted to keep him. She came to look at some stuff in my garage that she needed for a bazaar. So the dog followed her to the garage. I didn't think anything of it at first. Then while I was on the phone to Roger, I heard this growling noise and my jacket was on the floor and it was moving jacket. Now how in the world could that be? Mrs. Bellows came back in and saw the dog and wanted to take him home. Thank goodness I was able to talk her out of it. With him turning invisible and all that, I knew I couldn't let her. She would have wound up in an asylum. Jeannie had to have something to do with this.

Next thing I knew he started to rip my uniform to shreds while it was still on me!!! Roger came in about that time and he and I both bolted out the door. Next thing, I saw Jeannie through the window holding the dog. Roger and I went back in and she pleaded with me to let him stay. I said no, but she kept on. This was when I found out he was Jeannie's dog, Djinn Djinn, from a long time ago in Baghdad. I finally relented and said yes. She had that sweet look on her face again. She knows that weakens me. Why am I such a softy when it comes to her?

Then, couple of days later, I was in my office talking to Dr. Bellows when I heard that growling noise again and something started tugging on my pant leg. Now how did that dog find me there? I bolted out of my office and I had a hard time getting out of that one with Dr. Bellows. Sometimes I think he lives under my nose trying to figure me all out. I mean, he has reason to but I can't let him know that or I'd be washed out of the space program for good.

Later on, I had given Djinn Djinn some food and Jeannie had fixed me a steak and I had cut but one bite and that piece of meat disappeared. I looked over and it was in Djinn Djinn's bowl. Chee whiz, you'd think he never ate before! I was later walking him in the park and we saw the Bellows. I tried to act like I didn't see them, but no good. When they caught with me, little did I know that Djinn Djinn had disappeared again. How was I supposed to explain a collar with no dog? I just told them he'd gotten away. But then he comes walking up to us and Mrs. Bellows picks him up and says she's taking him home. I tried to stop her, but I couldn't.

A little while later in the day, Roger and I had to do a weightless experiment at NASA. Naturally, Jeannie had to pop in. She always seems to at the most inopportune moments. Anyway, she got worried when I didn't bring Djinn Djinn home and I told her Mrs. Bellows took him. I told her to go get him and pretend to be the owner if she needed to. Of course, she had to make it clear she didn't need to pretend. She WAS the owner (good gracious). Next thing I know, Dr. Bellows comes barreling in and his uniform is all torn in shreds. I knew Djinn Djinn had to be around. Mrs. Bellows had dropped him off and well, Djinn Djinn attacked Dr. Bellows. Since Dr. Bellows had floated up to where Roger and I were when he came barreling in there, we had to get a Lieutenant to let us down. We went and found General Peterson had been terrorized. His uniform was in pieces and he was fit to be tied. I asked permission to go to Dr. Bellows office to get "the dog" to prove it was a dog because he never "saw" a dog. Jeannie finally pops in and upset she could not find him and I filled her in on everything. She finally concluded it was the uniforms. Djinn Djinn had been mistreated by some guards in Baghdad. All in all, everything worked out. Jeannie pretended to be a little granny (she looked so cute) and she was Djinn Djinn's owner. Djinn Djinn had a crack at Mrs. Bellows too when she came in wearing a new outfit that looked like a uniform. She and everyone else ran out, but Djinn Djinn popped back into my arms trying to look innocent (yeah whatever). This was quite exhausting.

**Entry #42**  
I can hardly believe I have had Jeannie with me for three years now. They have been the best three years of my life. I decided to be the first one this time to tell her Happy Anniversary. I surprised her with something for her bottle (a bottle warmer). She proceeded to give me a surprise. She put Niagara Falls outside of the house or should I say moved the house to Niagara Falls. It was very nice but I had to have her move it back. I had big plans for us to celebrate, but they got ruined.

Dr. Bellows sent me on a mission to Washington D.C. to take a secret film there. I wasn't allowed to say a word to anybody. I wanted so badly to tell Jeannie so she wouldn't think I was just skipping out, but I could not say anything. Somehow Jeannie got the wrong idea somewhere and there was a mess of chaos at the airport and on the airplane. A girl called Valerie fell on my lap. Our seat belts tightened to the extreme. Our chairs were thrown back. Water spilt on her. I did find Jeannie in the back of the plane, but nothing I said could calm her down. She really thought I was going to be living it up with a girl. I get to D.C. with the film and obviously Jeannie had done something to it. It showed me and Roger in an 1800s western film. We looked like a couple of hicks from the south. We looked absolutely ridiculous! I called Jeannie and she wouldn't talk to me. I called again and she said she was planning her wedding. I figured Roger was trying to seize the moment knowing how angry Jeannie was with me. Then as our conversation went on, I realized why she was mad. She heard me talking to Dr. Bellows on the phone about Sgt. Marion and all she heard was Marion and thought I was living it up with a girl. Well she popped in and said she would fix the film. She fixed it alright. A big blazing picture with fireworks that said "Happy Anniversary Master" came on the screen. It was then I fainted.

I woke up to Jeannie caressing my face and her sweet talking me and telling me to wake up. I sat up to see all of my colleagues frozen. Jeannie apologized and said she got lost in the moment after finding out I wouldn't be with another girl and she just blinked the fireworks on the screen, telling me Happy Anniversary. After she realized what she did, she froze my colleagues and proceeded to wake me up. All I could think of was explaining to Dr. Bellows, General Schaeffer, and the others what happened. Jeannie said she had taken care of all that. She froze them and at the same time she erased their memories clear back to before we even started the film the first time. So I got to show the film with no quirks and no trouble. I just can't get over how amazing Jeannie is. She goes nuts whenever she thinks I might go for another girl. I want to tell her so badly that that's just not possible because I'm too much in love with her, but I can't. It just wouldn't work. She's a genie and I'm a mortal. I'm a scientist and I'm not supposed to believe in genies. They're not supposed to be real, but yet she's just as real as anyone else. She's just different. I just wish I could tell her that I love her, but I can't. What can I do? Gotta jet for now.

**Entry #43**  
Something fishy is going on. Jeannie's sister has popped in again. But this time, she seems to be looking another way. What I mean is, she appears to have her eye on Roger. Now I know Roger would jump at the chance to have a genie, but I know this genie all too well. She is up to something.

Strange things started happening the other day. Jeannie started acting so strangely, strange for her that is. I came home from work the other day and found a swing of flowers hanging in the sir. Not on a tree, but the air. Okay, hold on a minute. A flower swing hanging in mid air on my patio? I should come to expect things like that, but anyways. Jeannie was on that swing and before I knew it, she had accidentally swung into me and one of her shoes, the toe of it, was in my mouth. I'm probably the only one whoever had the toe of a genie's shoe in his mouth. It took me a bit to gather myself. I was kind of sore after falling down like that. Jeannie apologized her little heart out. I know she didn't mean to. I just couldn't put my finger on why she was acting so strangely. Then yesterday, Jeannie made a nice dinner. That didn't seem strange because she's always doing sweet little things like that. The strange part came when she put a spoonful of shredded cardboard in my mouth. Shredded cardboard! Now what in the name of the space simulator was that all about?! Shredded cardboard!! She appeared hurt that I didn't like it, but why on earth would she serve that?

Next in sequence comes Jeannie's sister. She and Roger show up at my house. Her sister had her arms around Roger and just the sight of her freaked me out, but she seemed different. That's when Roger up and said they were getting married. Married?? Roger?? Jeannie's sister?? I thought I must have heard wrong (you know---ear wax in the ears). Roger said they were getting married and he was serious, but I know this genie. She is up to something and she is using Roger. And her being around may explain why Jeannie is behaving the way she is, but how? She has to be behind it. I don't know how, but she is. I've got to talk Roger out of this somehow. He cannot marry Jeannie's sister.

**Entry #44**  
Well it's all over with. I knew Jeannie's sister was up to something. I tried to talk Roger out of marrying her, but it didn't do any good. I finally gave in and decided to be his best man. Then Dr. Bellows revealed that he and Mrs. Bellows were hosting the wedding in their garden. It was really going to happen. Roger and Jeannie's sister were getting married! I even tried to stop it by going through Jeannie, but she was just as thrilled as could be about the whole thing. She was going to be maid of honor. I tried and tried, but all it did was upset her and make her cry (oh how I hate seeing her cry). She said she was sorry I was so against marriage and I said I wasn't against marriage, just THIS marriage. She went on and on and brought up the previous incidents saying it worked when her sister tried it on Roger but when she tried it on me, it didn't. She then smoked into her bottle and I tried to talk to her, but she just ignored me ad blinked some iron bars around her bottle. Now I knew why she was doing all those strange things. Her sister was trying to give her lessons. Yeah, that will be the day when anyone learns anything from that genie (except disaster).

The wedding appeared to still go on. But just as the minister got to the "I dos", Jeannie's sister did a switch-a-roo. She blinked and Roger and me switched, with me as the groom and Roger as the best man. Then I knew what her real intentions were. She was trying to marry me!!! No way! Not in this lifetime! I knew she was up to something. It was all chaos for the next few moments. Once Jeannie finally realized what her sister was up to, she took action. Jeannie blinked in fog to cover up her and her sister's "blinking war". Jeannie got her by blinking the ring out of my pocket and into the champagne bottle and her sister went in after it and Jeannie corked the bottle. We got the Bellows and the other guests deterred by telling the Bellows that the bride just walked out on Roger. We accidentally uncorked the bottle, but caught it just in time before her sister caused any more trouble. Jeannie later tried to play a trick and marry me in my living room, but I stopped it. Jeannie was a little frustrated. She was hoping I'd marry her anyway. The thing she and no one else but me knows is that I want to. I want to marry Jeannie. I just have to keep fighting it I guess. Gotta go for now.

**Entry #45**  
Jeannie has had quite a thrill the last few days. I let her use her powers to get me out of a mess. She didn't do anything this time, but I let her help. Dr. Bellows was out on one of his discovery expeditions again to figure me out. He had documented "everything" that had taken place (the elephant, the tree, etc…). He never seems to quit. So he gave a copy of all that to General Peterson. I thought I would be done for. Don't get me wrong. I like working for Dr. Bellows, but he doesn't ever seem to leave well enough alone. Yes, he has good reason to do what he does, but I couldn't let him find out about Jeannie.

Anyways, I felt better when General Peterson said he didn't believe any of it. Then he went on to say Dr. Bellows was cracking up and was being replaced. So now I had a new guy to deal with. He was even worse. His name was Dr. Corbett. He's like someone from the twilight zone. He put me through every physical test possible and then said he was going to hypnotize me or use truth serum to get me to tell him everything about me. Whoa! Red light! If I had to go through that, he would find out about Jeannie. So I enlisted Jeannie's help so it could be proven that Dr. Bellows wasn't crazy and I could come up with some scientific explanation. I tried to use the snowing indoors thing, but it didn't work because I couldn't get General Peterson and Dr. Bellows in the same room. So we were back to square one. So I decided to have Jeannie masquerade as Dr. Corbett's new secretary and use her powers right in front of him to do everything so he would think he's going nuts. Roger and I sat in my office dying laughing talking about it. Jeannie popped in later to say it wasn't working.

So we had to go to phase two. I kept my hypnosis appointment with Dr. Corbett, but I faked like I was going under and tricked him into being under hypnosis and then I escaped. I had Jeannie blink up a bear to appear in Corbett's office, but the bear ended up wandering all over NASA. The bear ended up with Corbett on his back. That was the goofiest thing I ever saw. General Peterson eventually saw it when Corbett was on a bench in the hall and the bear sitting on Corbett's back. He was finally convinced Dr. Corbett was crazy and reassigned me to Dr. Bellows. He may be hard to deal with at times, but I'd much rather deal with him than Corbett. Jeannie was so excited I let her help me. She told me later she had such fun.

**Entry #46**  
Dr. Bellows is trying to get me to enter this rodeo that's in town, but I said no. It's not for me. But now Jeannie is involved. She became the one millionth customer at the supermarket today. She's won all these prizes and she didn't want to accept, but thanks to Roger, she did anyway. Sometimes I think he was born with a radar in his head because when he hears "prize" or anything to that effect, he goes crazy.

Earlier this afternoon, these cowboys came to my house looking for Jeannie. Being the winner and being single (oh how I wish she wasn't single-I could've told them she was mine-heck, she IS mine), she was made rodeo queen and the rodeo winner gets a date with her (yeah, let some cowboy try it and I'll---oh never mind). I tried to get her out before they knew she really was there, but it was no good. One of the guys in the group that came here is supposed to be the best cowboy and these guys swore up and down he would win and this guy obviously thought a lot of himself. If you ask me, I think the doctor must have dropped him on his head when he was born. He made Jeannie very uncomfortable because he was very forward and he put a cowboy rope around her and when I tried to defend her, he tried to act like a big shot and I was knocked on the floor. So that naturally made Jeannie mad and she blinked the rope around him, but he was so dingy that he thought she didn't mean anything by it and he picked her up and swung her around and Jeannie did not like it. I should've told that guy to take it all and stow it, but I didn't. What a total dufus this guy! We later talked it out and Jeannie wanted to blink that guy out of the picture and I said no she couldn't. She'd have to go through with this whole thing and hope for the best. So I'm getting Roger to help. I'm entering the rodeo to make sure she behaves herself and Roger's going to be one of those rodeo clowns. I wouldn't tell her this, but I think I might try to win to keep that guy away from her, but I don't know. I stink at this. How am I going to stay on a wild bull? Who knows. We'll see.

**Entry #47**  
Well this was quite an interesting experience. I must have been crazy to try this, but it paid off (yeah I'm crazy alright---crazy about Jeannie). Roger entered as one of those clowns (which fits him to a tee because he can be a clown) and I was a contestant called the Pinto Kid (maybe they think I like beans or something). At one point I was trying to rope a calf and my horse roped me instead. I was so embarrassed. I can only imagine how many laughs that must have gotten in the audience. I was trying everything, but I wasn't doing any good. I stunk at everything. I was going to give up. I sent Roger to tell Jeannie I was here, but before I had a chance to escape, I was on that wild bull. That dumb cowboy who thought was all that did pretty good and was ahead so far. I was sure that bull was going to finish me off. I knew Roger must have gotten to Jeannie because while that bull was bouncing me up and down, I froze in mid air for a brief moment before it all started again (now that was weird). Next thing I knew I had been on that thing over five minutes. Then I finally fell off. At the end, I was so sore and tired, I couldn't even walk. I was hanging over my horse! All in all, it was good. I kept that cowboy away from Jeannie (with her help). Jeannie and I had a nice time on our date tonight. She kept telling me how wonderful I was to do what I did. I said it was no big deal. But it really was. When I saw how that guy handled her, I got really jealous. I won't tell Jeannie that though. If I did it would just incline her to the fact that I am in love her with her and I just can't let on to that.

**Entry #48**  
I've not been able to write for a few days as things have been quite interesting around here. First, Jeannie tries to make me the next governor of Florida, nearly getting me kicked out of the space program (me? Governor? Haha!). There were posters in my office and campaign stuff all over my house. She blinked up her stereoptican machine to prove all the good in it and what would happen if I did win. I tried to deter her by sending her to Baghdad to get voters there, but that didn't work. She knew I tricked her.

What broke it for Jeannie was when she saw me marrying this brunette girl in her drachma machine and she went crazy. I seized the moment and said I would only marry her if I became governor and that did it. Jeannie wouldn't have it. I played a little joke acting disappointed about not being governor and she got her "I'm sorry, Master" look on her face and asked for forgiveness and I couldn't help but smile and I lambed a big kiss on her. I don't know how it happened, but I just did it and boy did it feel good. But not even that governor stuff could top the craziness I've just been through.

This morning, I could not seem to get awake. I even showed up to work in my pajama pants. Now I know I had to be out of it to do that. General Peterson could hardly believe it. Then all of a sudden my work pants popped on me and I figured Jeannie did it and General Peterson thought he was seeing things. All day because I kept going to sleep, I was almost removed from our upcoming moon mission. Roger and I eventually discovered a pattern. Anytime someone whistled, I would go to sleep or wake up if I was asleep. Now something was major weird. When I was telling Jeannie about it, she popped off to Baghdad. I didn't know why. But I didn't think much of it. I still continued that sleeping stuff at home. Then when I woke up the last time, Jeannie's mother was in my living room and Dr. Bellows was out cold on my couch. Uh oh! What did her mother pull?! Jeannie praised her mother in front of me saying she made me well, but in the process, accidentally put Dr. Bellows to sleep. Then I knew her mother was behind it all along. I just can't figure her mother out. Why does she dislike me so much? I didn't do anything to her. Oh well.

In the meantime, her mother had "fallen in love" with Dr. Bellows and was determined to keep him. So I had Jeannie try to reason with her mother while she blinked me to NASA so I could stall General Peterson. General Peterson was convinced he was cracking up so I had him lay down on my couch while I went back to check on things. Jeannie was having no luck and I decided to try my luck with her mother (taking a very big chance---I could've been sent to the desert for all I knew). I told her congratulations and that pleased her. I went on to say that I wasn't aware that Dr. Bellows had agreed to become her master and she said he didn't. So I made it look like a big no-no to "take a master" against his will. So she agreed to wake him up and "ask" him. So she proceeded to do so. To do it, she did the weirdest thing I've ever seen. She started dancing around in a circle and kicking her right leg outwards. What was this? "The Arabian Nights Weirdoes Dance"?

So Dr. Bellows woke up and found himself in these turbans and robes that Jeannie's mother blinked on him. Of course, she was trying to "be sweet" to get him to like her so she could keep him. He said he was happily married and he didn't even know her. So I discreetly motioned to Jeannie to blink him to NASA. That saddened Jeannie's mother and she thought he just left. So she left and went home to Baghdad. Then I had a thought. Dr. Bellows was probably still in those turbans and robes. So I had Jeannie blink us (myself, her, and Roger) to NASA. There he stood talking to General Peterson in those turbans and robes. The two of them were arguing as to which one of them was cracking up. It was almost comical. So Jeannie blinked Dr. Bellows uniform on him, but forgot the shoes. It took us a second to realize it and she changed those too. I think by tomorrow they'll be fine. They both decided to finish work tomorrow and go home and rest and that would probably do the trick. I hope so.

**Entry #49**  
This morning I thought Jeannie had flipped her lid. I was giving a moon lecture to Roger, Dr. Bellows, and General Schaeffer when Jeannie came in dressed like a sergeant with a note saying she needed to talk to me and that it was urgent. She knows better than to pull something like that. Was she nuts? Roger did me a big favor and escorted her out. Then the next thing I knew something in my notes all of a sudden changed to, "Don't go to the moon. It is too dangerous." I honestly didn't know what she was up to or what she was thinking, but I would not allow it. I was going to have a talk with that young lady later.

It stopped for a few minutes, but then the really weird stuff came. This huge roaring tiger appeared on the screen and liked to have scared me out of my skin. The weird part is, no one saw it but me. Now what is up with that? Then, this train appears on the screen and comes rushing towards me and I liked to have come out of my skin again. Then it happened again and I was trying to talk above that loud train, but again, I was the only one who saw and heard it. I know Dr. Bellows and General Schaeffer were thinking that I was going crazy. I know I could explain it away to Roger, but not to them. So I go into my office to phone Jeannie to tell her to stop it when this lunatic operator comes on the other end to tell me to deposit $.15 for the first three minutes. Huh? I tried to tell this person this wasn't a pay phone, but then it said it was a recording (or so I thought).

Then Dr. Bellows comes in to check on me and more stuff comes. I hear a big clap of thunder, a machine gun, and a very loud clang. Again, I was the only one who heard it and Dr. Bellows called General Schaeffer saying they needed to replace me on this moon mission. Now I was mad. Very, very mad. I came home and started chewing Jeannie out and she kept repeating over and over that it was for my own good. Sheesh! I was finally able to reason with her and told her about the technology that would keep me safe. I had to sweet talk her into helping me get back on this project. So I had Jeannie replay all those noises and I was able to pass it off as an experiment so Dr. Bellows put me back on the project. Then later, she pulled her stunts again. I was in the examining room getting my weight. First it was 190 and then 205. So I asked Dr. Bellows if it wouldn't show had I gained all that weight and he agreed. So he asked me to go to his office and try the scale in there. After he and Roger walked out, Jeannie blinked in saying she had changed her mind, but I ordered her to fix everything. So she gave me a pill that was supposed to fix it all. Instead, it turned me into a 300 pound blimp. I mean I was like Major Fatso!! So I tried to go through the door and part of the wall and sheet rock fell. Dr. Bellows was appalled and went to get General Schaeffer to show him I couldn't possibly go on the mission. I was madder than a hornet. Jeannie had really done it this time.

Then when I just barely leaned on the wall, I fell through it and scared a poor secretary half to death. I made it back into the examining room. Then I had a surprise visitor (yeah, someone to make me ill). Jeannie's sister pops in and was supposedly sympathizing with me and that she couldn't believe Jeannie would do what she did (little Miss Phony Bologna if you ask me). I knew better. So she had been behind this mess all along and I had been accusing Jeannie. Her sister had her convinced of all the bad stuff that would happen to me and when Jeannie didn't follow through, she posed as Jeannie to make me mad enough at her so I would get rid of her and she could step in. Yeah, I would eat baby food the rest of my life before I'd ever let her step in (including that dry oatmeal stuff). So I tricked her into thinking I wanted her to stay. I got her to blink me back to normal and we started kissing and I had Roger sneak up from behind to cover her eyes and he missed and we almost lost her, but he got her and pulled her into the closet along with himself. By the time Dr. Bellows and General Schaeffer got there, I was looking at a magazine like nothing was wrong and General Schaeffer was a little upset with Dr. Bellows, but it worked out. I opened the closet for Roger to come out and Jeannie's sister had blinked him into a blimp and he pushed through the door and went flying into the hall. I called for Jeannie and she had to summon her sister's master to make her fix it. So it all worked out. Her sister was going to be punished by spending some time in her bottle (how long will she stay away this time). So I had to apologize to Jeannie for being so hard on her and I wished I had known it was her sister and would've dealt with it early on. She said it was okay and she kissed me. I sure do like it when she does that.

**Entry #50**  
I'm fixing to head off to bed as I don't feel good. I contracted a cold today and of all times, it had to happen on our moon mission. Poor Jeannie, I know she means well. She was watching our mission on TV and noticed my cold as I kept sneezing while trying to talk. Wingate offered the chance to abort the mission, but I said no. I wanted to go on. So Jeannie gets smart and tries to blink me home, but she misses and gets Wingate instead (ah man, not again. Yes again.). So she tries again and does get me and Roger is left up there all by himself. She said she missed the first time because she too has a little cold and her eyes are tearing up and she was afraid to blink Wingate and me back up there for fear we would be floundering around in space. So she decided to blink up there and help Roger (and how did she plan on doing that?). She told me to rest. Yeah, like I could rest at a time like that. She gave Wingate a sleeping pill so he wouldn't know what was going on. So I picked up Wingate and draped him over my shoulder to get him outside and the Bellows showed up and I hid behind the door and then darted back into my bedroom. They were going to decorate my house for a party for me, Roger, and Wingate. I thought that was nice.

So I opened my bedroom window and pushed Wingate through and I climbed out and we made it to the garage. Wingate was half awake then I was doing all I could to convince him we were still in the capsule. Then I figured the Bellows must have seen something because they started trying to get in. So it was very tricky trying to keep Wingate quiet with one arm and keep my garage door shut with the other arm. They finally gave up. So after Dr. Bellows headed out and Mrs. Bellows went back into my house, I covered Wingate up and put him in a barrel and I wheeled him as fast as I could out of there. I knew I had to get back to NASA because that was the only way I could get in touch with Jeannie. Mrs. Bellows saw us and she was trailing us big time (no wonder she and Dr. Bellows are so good together-she's as bad as he is at times). So it as all I could do to get away from her. I had put my globe on Wingate's head to hide his face and we made it NASA and into the men's bathroom before Mrs. Bellows caught us.

Then she thought she could put a sergeant guard on the door to keep us detained, but I got out anyway. I left Wingate in the bathroom (I never thought I'd stash anything in the men's bathroom---Sheesh!). Needless to say I saw Mrs. Bellows face to face, but I said "I wasn't there" and she really went crazy. The look on her face was priceless. I was able to dodge everyone, get in touch with Jeannie, and have her blink me and Wingate back to the capsule. Dr. Bellows really thought Mrs. Bellows had gone off her rocker. We made it back it down safe and sound. Dr. Bellows gave me the day off tomorrow so I could rest, which suits me fine. Since Jeannie wasn't feeling well either, I figured she was always trying to take care of me so I decided that even though I didn't feel good either, I was going to take care of her this time. I made her some soup. She ate it and I sent her to bed. I mean it's the least I can do for her since she does so much for me. I'm going to bed now.

**Entry #51**  
I now see Jeannie's sister never gives up. The Cocoa Beach Cabana just opened up and Roger was dying to go. He wanted someone to double date with him and one of his girls. I said I didn't want to but he and Jeannie both kept bugging me and I finally relented and said I'd go. Jeannie was thrilled. She said she was going to Paris to pick out a gown because she wanted to look her best. I knew she'd pick out something nice. No matter what, she always looks so beautiful. Lo and behold something would have to go wrong.

Dr. Bellows notified me that a special singer was going to be at the Cocoa Beach Cabana, so he and Mrs. Bellows would be coming along as well. That meant I couldn't take Jeannie. I tried and tried to think of the nicest way possible to tell her, but I knew no matter how I told her, she was going to be more than upset. Roger whined about having to be with me when I told her, but hey, I need the support. So as I was finishing getting my jacket on, I called for Jeannie to come downstairs. She came down wearing the most beautiful white dress with sparkling sequins on it with her hair looking so beautiful. It was hanging down so beautiful. I almost fainted at the sight of her. She took my breath away, but she has no trouble doing that. She takes my breath away more easily all the time. I almost told Roger to forget the whole thing and that I wouldn't go without Jeannie, but I didn't. Besides, how would I explain to Dr. Bellows why I didn't go? So I told Jeannie she couldn't go and she went into a frenzy about how long she took to pick out her dress and how long she spent on her hair. I couldn't blame her. I had told her she could go and now I was having to tell her she couldn't. But what was I to do? I thought she was going to blink me into something, but she ran upstairs crying. I couldn't stand that.

But I went with Roger and his date and the Bellows and we expected to see a good show. The guy on stage announced that our featured singer was stricken with a sudden case of laryngitis and her understudy would go on instead. He introduced her as Ms. Jeannie. I almost choked when Jeannie (or who I thought was Jeannie) stepped out on stage. She started singing and then she started walking towards me and I fell out of my chair and my pants came off. My pants!!! I looked like a big geek! I grabbed a table cloth and tried to make a break for it, but she just chased me around the room, still singing. So I darted behind stage, but some other guy pushed me back out.

I came home madder than I had ever been. I had never been so humiliated. I knew Jeannie was mad, but I didn't think she would do something like this to me. I chewed her out, but she acted as if she didn't know what I was talking about. So I put her in her bottle to teach her a lesson. But after I did that, I kept seeing her walking around the house. I couldn't figure out how because I put the stopper on her bottle. Roger stopped by and he was trying to calm me, but I was hyped up about what happened at the Cabana and because I kept seeing Jeannie even after I had put her in her bottle. Roger kept claiming the stopper was off, but I said I had put it on. Then I saw Jeannie in the oven making a face at me and then she blinked and it exploded. About that time Dr. and Mrs. Bellows showed up and Dr. Bellows was pretty upset with me about what happened and he was blaming me. Now I couldn't understand that. It wasn't my fault. Mrs. Bellows was sweet enough to defend me.

Then Roger and I saw Jeannie again and we started dancing with the Bellows to distract them (boy they must have thought we were real dufuses-especially Roger dancing with Dr. Bellows). Then my house started shaking and things flying and I thought that Jeannie had just finally lost her temper. So I covered it saying it was an earthquake and the Bellows actually believed it and Dr. Bellows apologized to me. After they were gone, Jeannie popped in to say it was her sister that had caused all the trouble. I might have known. Her sister again! Then all of a sudden, a block of ice blinked in and surrounded her. Then, well, how should I say this. Well, I'll say Jeannie popped in again and said she was Jeannie and that she was sending her sister to her mother in a block of ice. I wasn't sure what to believe. I thought her sister was trying to pull another one over my head. So Roger and I ran in the kitchen. Jeannie ran in after us, begging me to recognize her. Then she got this gleam in her eyes and she said she knew how I could tell it was her and she gave me the biggest kiss. Then I knew. I remembered the time she did that when her sister was posing as that Dr. Walters for the couple on the moon project and we had trapped her sister in the tube and she came along and looked like her sister did and the way I knew it was her was the way she kissed me. It was the same way this time. No one, not even one of my past girlfriends, has ever kissed me like that. She sure can kiss. If I don't shut up, I'm going to drive myself crazy. Even though I wish it, I know there can't be anything (or maybe there already is) between Jeannie and me. But maybe there could be, no, no, no. There can't be. She's a genie. I gotta go for now.

**Entry #52**  
Man I thought Dr. Bellows was nosey until I met this bird brain news reporter. Roger and I were doing a news conference the other day and at the end, they wanted to know about our personal lives. Well, I wasn't having any of that. Besides the fact that it's none of their business, I'd have to tell about Jeannie, even though there's nothing between us. So what does this bonehead of a reporter do? He gets into my house posing as a plumber and sets up some kind of a camera. He came back later to get some tools he had supposedly left there (what a goon). Jeannie is doing what she can to get him out, but I woke up to him screaming. He was trying to get into my bedroom and Jeannie had blinked iron bars on my bedroom doorway and lo and behold I hit my nose on them not knowing they were there. Luckily, this guy didn't believe Jeannie was a real genie. So this guy decided to play dirty.

Later on, this woman and two boys show up at NASA claiming to be my long lost wife and children. She had a fake marriage license and pictures to show Dr. Bellows and everything. Now what in the world????!! Then I was forced to bring them home to my house to let them stay there. Jeannie believed they were my family and she left. That bonehead reporter showed up and said I could either give him the real story or he'd print one about me deserting my wife and kids. The nerve of this guy!!! Then later on when I was at work again, that lady and her kids show up to have me take them to lunch and those kids made a mess in my office throwing papers everywhere. They were like little monsters!! So Jeannie pops in with a "divorce scroll" for me to sign because she was "divorcing" me on account of this mess. So the reporter guy shows up again to give me one last chance to give him the real story. So I seized the moment because I had Jeannie blink into the coffee cup on my desk with pencils in it. She heard it all and realized I wasn't lying to her. So I decided to let Jeannie have a little fun with him with her blink tricks. It was so funny to watch. It was all I could do not to laugh because she made such a monkey out of him. Then when he tried to explain all that to Dr. Bellows, Dr. Bellows thought this guy was plum crazy (he was-big time). So all in all, this guy gave up and he and his family went home. Sheesh! The nerve of some people! I heard he actually got in trouble with his boss for everything he put me through. Serves him right too. Gotta jet for now.

**Entry #53**  
When Roger really gets his mind set on something, he really does it. He met a girl. That's not news, but he made it seem like the news topic of the day. This girl, whose name was Glattis, agreed to go out with him, but on one condition: that it be a double date and he find a date for a friend of hers, whose name was Bethany. So what does Roger do? Naturally he comes to me and asks me to go out with Bethany. Of course, I had no interest and said no. But Roger was so set on going out with Glattis that he wouldn't let up on me. He was like if it was me, he'd do it for me. I just knew it would be nothing but trouble when Jeannie found out if I agreed. Even so, I could remedy that somehow, but I didn't want to have to. I didn't want to go out with Bethany or any girl (except Jeannie) for that matter. Roger was sure I'd change my mind so he left me alone for a while.

I went home and I did tell Jeannie. At first I thought she was going to do something crazy but I calmed her in time to tell her I wasn't going to do it and I didn't want to. I wanted so badly to tell her the real reason why but I couldn't. I just said I told her that just in case she heard about it and that I wasn't going through with it. So she was satisfied with that. Then today at work, Roger started it again. He actually brought Bethany up to meet me. He said to her that I was the one who was going to be her date and that pleased her a lot. I corrected him and told her I had not agreed. Then I told Roger I wanted to speak to him alone and Bethany stepped out in the hall. I asked Roger why he brought her there and told her I had agreed when I hadn't. He said he figured I'd change my mind once I saw her. I told him I haven't and I wouldn't. He proceeded to beg me. It was then I got heated and blurted out that I SAID NO and if he was really my friend he would respect my wishes and not bug me anymore and besides that fact that I was alread….. I stopped right there. I couldn't believe that I almost admitted to him out loud that I am in love with Jeannie. Luckily I caught myself. I was caught up in the moment of telling him to quit pestering me to go out with Bethany. When I stopped short, Roger asked me I was already what. I said never mind and he asked again and I said never mind. I sensed he knew I was about to say what I was going to say. So he dropped it, said he was sorry and that he would ask Captain Slater if he would be Bethany's date. I was relieved. That was close. Gotta go.


	5. Season 5 Pt 1

**Author's Note:** I haven't worked on this in a long time and with the good Lord's help, I was able to come back to it. : ) I hadn't planned on posting any season 5 entries until I was totally finished with season 5. But, I decided that since I wasn't sure when I would finish season 5, since it had been so long since I had worked on it, the fact that I had people asking me when I would add more, and since I did have some season 5 entries finished, I would go ahead and post what I have. I pray and hope you will all enjoy it. Please keep checking back for updates. : )

In this first season 5 installment, you will find several entries based on the two part episode, "Guess Who's Going To Be a Bride". Besides the episodes themselves, I took off on what Tony said to Roger in part 2, that he dreamed of Jeannie every night. : )

**Season 5**

**Entry #53**

Jeannie's dog Djinn Djinn may be cute, but he can be a little terror. He was here not to long ago and Jeannie accidentally turned him into porcelain, trying a new blink recipe in the genie journal. She even turned my briefcase and one of my reports into porcelain by accident. What will they come up with next? Then, after going through a mess of being accused of passing off an ancient art piece (Djinn Djinn) as my own and getting through all of that, I thought I was in the clear.

Then the other day, he shows up again. Jeannie got a phone call from her aunt Milama. Yeah, my office. Her aunt was obviously fascinated with contacting her that way. She sent Jeannie a surprise present. A wrapped box with a bow pops into my office and unwraps itself (a present unwrapping itself—now there's something new). Surprise! Surprise! Surprise! It's Djinn Djinn. Jeannie's aunt sent her Djinn Djinn. Oh, no! Now what? Dr. Bellows came in and knew exactly who it was. I tried to convince him it wasn't and I almost succeeded-that is until Roger came in and opened his big mouth. So, Djinn Djinn did what he normally does. He attacked Dr. Bellows and shreds his uniform.

Then, we met up with General Schaeffer in the hallway and he thought Djinn Djinn was cute. He told me he'd like him to meet his Great Dane, Jupiter. So, I told Jeannie later at home to get Djinn Djinn home. He couldn't stay. Of course, Jeannie pleaded with me to let him stay and not being able to say no, I relented (why is she so hard to say no to?). But I knew I still couldn't take him to the park to meet General's Schaeffer's dog. Well, Djinn Djinn had other ideas.

When I was explaining his absence to General Schaeffer, Djinn Djinn pops in. Then from there, there was total chaos. Djinn Djinn turns invisible. Jupiter goes nuts because of Djinn Djinn. Jeannie shows up to try and help, but Djinn Djinn seems to want to do his own thing anyway. So, basically I went on a wild goose chase and so did General Schaeffer (after Jeannie unfroze him—she froze him to keep him from knowing what was going on). Djinn Djinn wound up on a diving board at a pool down the street and I get on there to try and get him and just as I get to him, he pops out and I fall in the pool. But then Jeannie reverses that with her blink. Then, I find Djinn Djinn up a tree and I still couldn't get him. With Jupiter gone, I took a lot of heat from General Schaeffer. But then we got lucky.

Jupiter and Djinn Djinn were found at the pound. When we got there, we discovered Djinn Djinn had shredded the dog catcher's uniform and he was in a complete panic. I could see why. Djinn Djinn had done him in. Thanks to Roger's big mouth about Djinn Djinn being "mine", I had to go in the back after him. Jeannie pops in to help, but it doesn't do much good. Djinn Djinn decides he wants to play and we had to humor him. So, he plays smart and blinks me in a cage. This became more and more like a rousing game of "Ring Around the Rosie"-or rather, "Blink Around the Rosie".

Then, I guess General Schaeffer couldn't stand it anymore and Jeannie is knocked out when he opens the door. But as soon as he opens the door, the dogs knock him down and they charge out. Djinn Djinn comes back and starts shredding more. I'm telling you, you've got be on your toes every second with that dog around. Thank goodness that by today (two days later), General Schaeffer had forgotten all about it. His dog, Jupiter, is home safe and sound. So, he's happy. Gotta go for now.

**Entry #54**

This has, without a doubt, been the worst day of my life. Unless a miracle happens, Roger and I both are leaving Cocoa Beach in the morning and going to the Aleutians for six months. Luckily, Dr. Bellows has agreed to take care of my house for me. But receiving this news is only part of my bad day.

For one thing, what happened isn't really even my fault. But the worst thing is I have lost Jeannie and this time it's for good and it's all because of my big mouth.

Let me start at the beginning. I was running late for a meeting this morning with General Schaeffer and Dr. Bellows. They weren't upset, thank goodness. They told me that the ambassador from Kasha would be arriving and they wanted me to show him around. They said that Kasha had the phinkilium that we needed for our propulsion system and they wanted me to make this guy feel right about giving it to us. I didn't think it was a big deal. Then, I saw Roger out in the hall and he called me "your highness". I thought he must be a little out of it. Then, I go into my office and find three guys in these Middle Eastern turbans and robes.

Naturally, I thought they were from Kasha (big mistake). I mean, what was I supposed to think? Then, Dr. Bellows came in right after I did and the plump guy (the one I thought was the ambassador) looked at Dr. Bellows and said, "Salom!" I think that means something like bow in honor of or something. Dr. Bellows was baffled because he wanted him to Salom to me, but I encouraged him to do it for the sake of the phinkilium. So, he did and it was almost comical, but I didn't have time to laugh.

I took these guys on a tour. I was showing them the room where the wind tunnels were. I was getting kind of technical in my explanations and it looked like they were bored and they were ignoring me because they just started wandering the room and looking around. Then, Roger comes in and asks me if I was really going through with it and at the time, I couldn't understand why he would ask me that. So, I said yes I was because NASA needed the phinkilium. That caught the plump guy's attention. So, I told him how supportive I was of Kasha and all of a sudden he went into a frenzy and shouted, "TRADER!" at me.

He blinked and there was this plank on my arms. I was shocked, to say the least. He blinked! It turned out that he wasn't the ambassador from Kasha. He was Jeannie's grand-uncle, the Maharaja of Basenji, Kasha's enemy. Oh boy. I made a big mistake. Next thing I knew, he and his two companions chased me into the wind tunnel. I called for Jeannie, but it was too late.

Her uncle turned me into a galley slave and there I was on a ship, chained. Now this was giving my arms a major work out and plus, it was one of my worst nightmares. My clothes were torn and everything. Jeannie blinked in and was obviously upset at seeing me like that. I begged her to blink me home and she said she wanted to, but she could not because her uncle's blink took precedence over her blink(oh for Pete sake—now I have to deal with the ranking of genies?). She said she would go talk to him. I started calling for water and the guy in charge dumped a bucket of water on me.

A little while later, Jeannie came back for me and blinked me dry and then home. Jeannie told me about her uncle's conditions. I must avenge the honor of Basenji for my traderous support of Kasha and then, I must marry Jeannie. I said I could not agree to those conditions and Jeannie said she understood if I did not wish to marry her (I did wish to more than anything, but I would not be bullied into it). I said that it's not that I didn't wish to, but I would not be intimidated. So, she told me I should get down on my knee as if I were proposing to make it look good for her uncle. Then, she asked me that as long as I was down there, didn't I love her just a little bit and I said yes, I loved her very much (but not said in the way I wanted to).

Now, I just had to figure out how I was going to satisfy her uncle so he would leave me alone. Then, low and behold, Roger comes in and tells me General Schaeffer wanted me in his office right away so I could meet the ambassador of Kasha and show him around. Of course, Jeannie's uncle went crazy, but calmed down right away and said he knew of a way I could satisfy the first condition. He blinked and he handed me this huge sword.

Sure. No can do, pal. I changed into another uniform and threw that sword away. I get to NASA and Roger had followed me with that sword. I told him to quit and that I'd already gotten rid of that thing three times. So, I proceeded to show the Kashan ambassador around and then, the major trouble started.

First, when I went to shake hands with this guy, this knife appeared in my hand and I passed it off by it being a present of a letter opener we wanted to present him with for visiting our country. Then, when I was showing him something in the wind tunnel room, the sword appeared in my hand again and I didn't know it until I had swung it around and it was against his throat. Now this guy thought I was really trying to hurt him. I knew Jeannie's uncle was around somewhere, but I didn't know what to do. When we opened the wind tunnel door, there was a tiger in there. I tried to explain to this guy, but he wouldn't listen. So, Roger handed me this cup of liquid to give to him and just as he was about to take a sip, Roger told me Jeannie's uncle had handed it to him and I knocked it out of this guy's hand, just in time, and it spilled all over my right foot and it burned through my shoe. It was acid and it burned like fire.

Then, when Dr. Bellows and General Schaeffer came to check on us, the Kashan ambassador told them what a murderous maniac I was and that Kasha would give their phinkilium to Albania. Dr. Bellows tried to go after him and General Schaeffer was madder than a wet hornet. I tried to explain, but he wouldn't let me. He said I'd be lucky to have permission to stay in the air force.

After he was gone, I asked Roger if that lunatic (Jeannie's uncle) was still in the trash can and he said yes. Roger and I slid sideways very carefully and I got the lid off of another trash can and slammed it on top of the one Jeannie's uncle was in and I let him have it. I went completely crazy. I told him that he and his pals were not going to run my life (which is what he was trying to do) and they had better leave me alone or he'd spend the rest of his life in a NASA garbage can. I said that I was Jeannie's master and that's the way it was.

Then, I really let my big mouth run off with itself and what I said, I'll regret till the day I die, because I said it in anger at him. I said that as a matter of fact that I was sick and tired of Jeannie and all of her magical nincompoop. It was fowling up my life. I wouldn't marry her if she were the last genie on earth. Jeannie popped in at that time, in place of the trash can under the lid and she had the most hurt look on her face. She said, "Goodbye, Master. FOREVER!"

Oh my gosh. What have I done? Why did I say that? Why did I let her uncle make me that upset so as to say something so hurtful about Jeannie? I hurt Jeannie deeply and when she said goodbye forever, I knew she meant it, but I was hoping she didn't. Roger and I left NASA and I stopped on the way home to get her some flowers. I stepped inside my house and started calling for her. I said I didn't mean it. I stepped over to her bottle on my desk and told her I was sorry and what I had said was in anger at her uncle and that I didn't mean it and that I hoped she would forgive me. Nothing came out of the bottle. I looked in it and she wasn't there. I found that she left me a note. I dumped it out and the note was on a tiny little scroll.

I couldn't bring myself to read it and so, I handed it to Roger to read. The words he said are still ringing in my ears even now. He said, "I think she's really left you this time." I said I couldn't believe it. As I stood there, trying to take that all in, my heart was sinking. Jeannie was gone and for good. Roger tried to make me feel better, saying there wouldn't ever be any trouble again from her and I'd never have to think of explanations again for Dr. Bellows. We both agreed that I was a free man (yeah, like I'm supposed to feel better now). I acted all excited, but inside, I was crumbling to pieces.

I went in the kitchen and started looking in all the bottles under my kitchen sink to see if she was by any chance in there. Roger asked me what I was doing and I said I wanted to make sure she didn't change bottles and that she was really gone before we started "celebrating and whooping it up". Roger started looking in the living room while I continued to look in the kitchen. While looking, I had a little case of sillyness and I looked in the ketchup bottle. I realized it and set the ketchup bottle down really hard and it splattered on my face (I guess I was trying to grasp on to any hope that she would still be around, but good grief, in ketchup! Why would Jeannie be in a bottle of ketchup?).

I proceeded to try and wipe it off, but I definitely didn't get it all off. I picked up another empty pop bottle, looked in it, got my finger stuck in it, and couldn't get it off. I went in the living room to get Roger to help me get it off, but when I went in there and saw Dr. Bellows, I went to salute and knocked myself out with that bottle.

After I came to, Dr. Bellows told me I had been dropped from the space program. I got the bottle off my finger, washed my face, and headed back to NASA with Roger and Dr. Bellows. Dr. Bellows said he would stand behind me all the way. General Schaeffer said he was sorry, but since the pentagon would throw a fit about what happened, I was still out. Then news to Roger, he was being sent to the Aleutians along with me.

We've been given tonight to settle things here and we are leaving in the morning. I've got my things together and Dr. Bellows will look after my house. I don't know where Jeannie's uncle got off thinking he could do what he did to me. I take responsibility for what I said in anger about Jeannie to him. That was my doing, but I just don't know how he thought he could get away with basically turning me inside out. Facing six months in the Aleutians will be one thing. But facing the rest of my life without Jeannie will be totally different.

She was one of the most important and precious things that ever came into my life and now she's gone. I don't know what I'm going to do without her besides kick myself forever for what I said. I have to be honest. I had been giving these years with her a lot of thought. I've said over and over how it couldn't work between us because she's a genie human and I'm a mortal human. But I had just started thinking that she really is no more different than anyone else is different. She just comes from a different part of the world and just has different capabilities. That's all.

I also started thinking that it just might work between us. I know she loves me and I love her and that's all that would have mattered. And I really thought that I might take the next step, finally tell her how I feel, and ask her to be my wife. But now it's all over. Jeannie's uncle tried to bully me into it, but I wouldn't have that and I believe I am right in not taking that, but what I said in anger earlier was my doing.

I should never have said that. I hurt her. How can I possibly forgive myself? If I hadn't been so stubborn and admitted my love for her a long time ago, this whole mess could have probably been avoided. So, I guess I can safely say that all of this IS INDEED MY FAULT. I didn't think it ALL was at first, but maybe it is. I've lost my position as an astronaut and I've lost my Jeannie. I'm going to have to find a way to go on without Jeannie, but I have no idea how. I loved her and I always will and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself. I'm going to bed now, but don't know if I'll even sleep or not. Bye for now.

**Entry #55**

Well, Roger and I arrived safely at the Aleutians yesterday. No wonder no one wants to come here. It is beyond cold here! I spent all day at the control board after we got here yesterday. All I did was my duty. I didn't talk much. Roger said he had to tell me three times, at the same time, to speak up when someone was calling me on the board. He asked me if I was going to be all right and I said I was fine. Nothing was wrong with me (yeah right). But I think he knows better.

When we first got here, we were being sarcastic and moody. He said there's nothing he wanted more than to have six months duty in the Aleutians and I said I didn't get us put here; Jeannie did (yes I did it again-said something I didn't mean while being upset). Roger was shivering and it looked like he was shaking his fist at me and he said he wasn't. He was just too cold. I apologized to him later for snapping at him and he was okay about it. I guess I thought it would be easier to blame Jeannie for the whole thing rather than admit how I was feeling, especially since I know it's all MY fault. I have never felt so empty.

I had a dream last night. I dreamt that I sat up awake last night and Jeannie was standing in the doorway here. She said, "Hello, Master." I remember I smiled and asked her what she was doing here. She said she loved me and that she would fix everything. I got up and started to go to her and hug her, but she disappeared. I told her to wait and come back. It was then that I just "jerked" myself awake. I sat up and looked around. Roger was asleep and Jeannie was nowhere in sight. I realized that it was just a dream. At that moment, I felt the emptiest I had ever felt in my life.

Roger and I got up this morning and he asked me how I slept. I lied and said I slept fine. After I woke up from that dream, it took me forever to go back to sleep. I slept maybe two more hours before Roger and I got up this morning. We're on a break right now. Roger went down into the village. He's going to be back any minute. So, I'm going now. I don't want him to see me writing in this.

**Entry #56**

This is day three in the Aleutians and I had another dream about Jeannie last night. I don't know how to handle this. I'm supposed to forget her now. But how can I if I keep dreaming about her? I went to bed last night thinking just maybe I could sleep okay and get through the night. Haha. It didn't happen. I don't know how long I was asleep before my dream began, but I don't think it was too long. I dreamt I was still in Cocoa Beach. I came home from NASA and she was puttering around the house. When I came through the door, I had some roses. Jeannie turned around and looked at me with that loving look on her face (the one that always made me melt). She took the flowers and said they were lovely. I told her what I should have a long time ago.

I told her that I was madly in love with her and had been for a while now. She laid the roses down and I proceeded to pull her into a kiss and just as I was about to, she disappeared. This time, I called out to her. Obviously, I was really calling out her name, loudly, because I woke up to Roger shaking me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I asked him what happened. He said he woke up to me calling out in my sleep to Jeannie. I told him that was ridiculous and why would I be calling out to her? She's not a part of my life anymore. So, he went on back to bed.

Why?! Why?! Why?! Why did I have to be such a chicken? Why didn't I tell her I loved her when I had the chance? She was everything I ever wanted in a woman and I blew it. Maybe if I just immerse myself in my duties here, it will help me forget her (yeah right-I doubt it).

**Entry #57**

Well, it's almost the end of the first week of being in the Aleutians and I am no closer to getting Jeannie out of my head or my heart than I was when we first got here. This is day six. I thought maybe I would have forgotten her by now, but who am I kidding. It'll take forever. I can't forget her. She's all I can think and dream about.

Last night, I dreamt that I had taken Jeannie to a night club of dinner and dancing. We had just finished dinner and we had gotten up to dance. I was in a tux and she was in the silver sequin dress she got after we first met. She was so beautiful. We were dancing and her arms were around my neck and my arms were around her waist and we were smiling at each other. Next thing I remember is pulling her closer and going into the sweetest kiss.

Just as our lips met, I woke up. I sat up and looked around and realized where I was. I felt so frustrated and disgusted. Why does this keep happening? Jeannie is gone for good this time. I miss her so much and it's making me crazy. Gotta go. I'm being paged at the control board.

**Entry #58**

This is day nine and I still haven't stopped thinking about Jeannie and it's getting worse. I'm pretty sure the people on the other end of the control board think I'm crazy. At least five times yesterday, if not more (and it probably was more), I went to the control board and answered pages, saying, "Major Jeannie here." The first time I did that, the guy on the other end said, "Excuse me? Would you repeat that please?" I asked, "What? Repeat what?" He ,then said, "Major Nelson, you answered my call as 'Major Jeannie'. Are you alright?" I told him I was fine and that I guess I had my mind on something else (and I did). He said that was okay and that it happens sometimes. I mean come on, Major Jeannie? Sheesh!

Well, a little while later, I did it again! I was paged and I said, "Major Jeannie here." It was a different person this time. He said, "Major Nelson?" I said, "Yes, this is Major Nelson." He said, "You just said 'Major Jeannie'. You okay?" I said I was fine and that I was distracted and he left it at that and we went on with our work. Then, lo and behold, I kept doing it. I did it at least three more times, if not more (and it probably was more).

Roger was there twice when I did that and he just looked at me. When I told the others on the other end that I just had stuff on my mind, I cut my eyes around and looked at Roger (he was sitting on his bed) and he had this look on his face that said he knew what I was thinking when I answered my pages. I know I must be driving Roger crazy. I've woken him up three times calling for Jeannie, but he never pressures anything. He just goes back to bed. This has got to blow over sometime.

**Entry #59**

This is day ten. Last night, I was actually sleeping okay. Before bed, I bundled up good and tight and went for a short walk. I thought I could clear my head (yeah right) and hopefully get a decent night sleep (again, yeah right). As I said, I was actually sleeping okay until halfway through the night. I started feeling really restless and as I started stirring, I startled myself awake (or so I thought).

I sat up and I saw Jeannie standing at the foot of my bed. She was smiling. I said her name and she said "Master", very softly. She stretched out her hand and I reached out to take her hand and she disappeared (not like she does when she "blinks" out) and I called out to her to wait. I kept calling her name. Next thing I knew, Roger was shaking me, telling me to wake up.

I woke up and I was still lying down. I sat up and looked around. Roger asked me if I was okay. I lied and said I was fine. There was a slight pause and I told him she was standing right there and I pointed to the foot of my bed. I said, "Honest, Rog, I…" I stopped and came so close to breaking down, but thank goodness, I didn't. I'd never want to do that in front of him. I just shook it off and Roger told me it was okay and to try and go back to sleep. I said I would and I did, but barely. I tossed and turned the rest of the night. I have to go. I'm being paged at the control board.

**Entry #60**

This is day thirteen, almost at the end of the second week here and I'm still going crazy. The day before yesterday, I addressed a Colonel at the control board as "Colonel Jeannie" (his name was Colonel Martin). He was shocked and asked me what I called him. I said, "Sir?" I didn't know what he was talking about until he said I called him Colonel Jeannie. I told him I was sorry and that I just had stuff on my mind. He said it was okay and left it at that. Then, last night I had another dream similar to the other night. This time, I was at NASA working at my desk. I looked up and Jeannie popped in in front of my desk and I jumped like I did half the time when she did that. She was smiling and was there for just a brief moment and she popped out. I started calling her name and I woke Roger up again. I told him I was sorry and he said it was okay and that's all that was said. He's been so nice about all this. I just wished I could forget about her, but I can't. It's been two weeks and I'm crazier than when Roger and I first left Cocoa Beach. Gotta go.

**Entry #61**

This is day fifteen and on top of everything, I've become a major crab apple. Roger and I got into a bit of a fuss fight yesterday. He asked me a question about something and I said I didn't know. Then, he asked if I didn't see that report from the day before and I got annoyed for no reason and I bit his head off. Of course, he snapped back at me (and with good reason) and we just got into this big argument. We finally stopped and were quiet for a minute. I spoke up and said I was sorry and that I snapped at him for no reason.

He said he knew I had had my mind on Jeannie a lot and it was probably getting to me. I tried to deny it and said no, it wasn't. Then, he asked me what I would call it when I answer pages as Major Jeannie and address Colonel Martin as Colonel Jeannie and pretty much wake him up at night, calling for her. I said maybe it was getting to me a little (sure, a little my foot), but it didn't matter. I told him she was gone and I never wanted to see her again anyway (man, I'm a bad liar). He said okay and didn't say anymore about it, but I believe he knows I'm lying.

Then last night, I dreamt that I was on a mission up in space and I saw Jeannie in her harem outfit floating around. One minute I saw her and the next minute I didn't. Then I saw her from the other side. So, I rubbed my eyes and said her name (normal voice). It was then that I woke up (at least I didn't wake Roger up this time). Gotta go for now.

**Entry #62**

This is day sixteen and yes; I'm still going crazy. Same old, same old. I had two dreams last night about Jeannie. Yes, that's right. I'm so crazy and I miss her so much, my dreams are multiplying. First one happened not more than an hour after I went to bed. I dreamt I was walking along a beach (not the beach I found her on). At a distance, I saw her standing on the shoreline, looking out on the water. She looked sideways and towards me and smiled. I couldn't believe my eyes. I started running towards her and she disappeared. I woke Roger up again. All he said to me that time was, "Dreaming again?" I said yes, but it was nothing. He said okay, went back to bed, and we both went back to sleep. About two hours later, it happened again. I was on the same beach again. This time, I saw myself (only me at first) running. Then my vision switched over to Jeannie and she was running. Then, it was both of us. We were running towards each other with open arms. Just as I got to her, she disappeared. Again, I found myself calling out for her and yes, I woke Roger up-AGAIN. He got me woke up and said, "So, it's more than one now, huh?" I said yes, but it was nothing (yeah, nothing my foot). They'd stop sometime. I never wanted to see Jeannie again anyway (yeah, like that's the truth). Gotta go.

**Entry #63**

This is day eighteen. I'm on a break right now. I was just listening to the radio and as luck would have it, two of the songs I heard reminded me of Jeannie. They were both by the classic country singer, Patsy Cline. The first one was "I Fall to Pieces", which describes me perfectly. It serves me right for lashing out like I did towards Jeannie when I was angry with her uncle.

All through out the song, I was in another world, remembering things about Jeannie. I remember the incident a few years ago when she made everyday Sunday to get me rested. I remember how she almost left when I got angry with her, but she changed her mind (oh I wish she would do that again). Then, I remembered the incident when I almost sent her away on Haji's birthday (shame on me). Then, I remembered what we shared and went through to find out her birthday. Then, I remembered the agony we went through when she was locked in the safe. I remembered how cute and sweet she was and how helpful she was trying to be when Roger and I went on that orbit-the-moon mission with Commander Wingate.

I remembered the kiss we shared after all that mess when she tried to make me governor. Then towards the end, I remembered the look on Jeannie's face when she told me goodbye forever and the ache I felt in my heart when Roger read her note and said he thought she really left me this time.

Then a few songs later, it was Patsy Cline's song, "Crazy". Yeah, if loving her makes me crazy, then I must be crazy (it's Jeannie for Pete Sake).

The first memory I remembered was the first sight I had of her after she smoked out of her bottle after I rubbed it. Then I remembered at the end of the day when I was trying to get rid of her and she just kissed me (oh, what a kiss). I remembered when I took her out for our first anniversary (after we got rid of that blue bird brain) and how incredibly beautiful she looked and the evening we shared. I remembered again about when she was locked in the safe and how hard it was. Then, I remembered the joy we shared once I got her out. I remembered again kissing her after that governor mess. Then, I just remembered the morning breakfasts and coffees she had for me and how she always greeted me so sweetly when I'd come home.

She was always so cute when she'd get excited about things. Then, on the very last line of the song, I remembered again when she kissed me in my house that first night when I tried to get rid of her. It has been two and a half weeks now since she's been gone. It has got to subside (yeah right). Gotta go.

**Entry #64**

This is day twenty-one. Roger and I have been in the Aleutians for three weeks now. I had a typical dreamy night last night, but I have to say there was something different about these two. I mean it feels like they meant something; like something is going to happen. But, I don't see how. Jeannie's gone and I'm in the Aleutians.

Anyways, in my first dream, I was in my orange space suit with my jacket on. I was wandering through an ancient town or village. People were in turbans and robes. I believe I was looking for Jeannie. The strange thing was, Roger was with me and we were in a big hurry. It was like we had to get somewhere before it was too late. I have no idea what that means, but I wonder.

Then my next dream, Jeannie and I were at my house in Cocoa Beach. We were in her bottle and I remember looking her in the eyes and asking her to marry me and her saying yes. These dreams did not seem like the normal torturing dreams that I've had the last three weeks. Something seems to keep telling me to be ready. But, be ready for what?

Well, I have to go. I have some work to do at the control board and Roger will be back in a little bit. He went down into the village to get the mail.

**Entry #65**

I am floating on cloud nine. This is the happiest I've been in a long time. I'm exhausted, but I just couldn't sleep until I wrote about what happened today after I wrote this morning (even though I'm exhausted, I'm not sure I can sleep because I am so excited and happy).

I have my darling Jeannie back and I am never, ever letting her go again. NEVER! Like I wrote earlier this morning, I felt those dreams from last night said something was going to happen and it did. Roger came in with the mail about 15 minutes after I finished writing and I was at the control board. He got some letters from some girls and I got one from Dr. Bellows. The letter stated that Roger and I had been reprieved (reinstated) because NASA had received phinkilium from an "unexpected source". We were so excited. Then, there was something else in with the letter. It was an article that told about a Middle Eastern ceremony where Maharani Jeannie I (Jeannie the 1st) would choose a husband and be crowned the new queen of Basenji.

At first, my heart sank and I commented to Roger after reading that article out loud that Jeannie was getting married. He basically said what did I care and that I said I never wanted to see her again anyway. At that point, I couldn't keep it in any longer. I commented back, "And you believed me?! I haven't been able to get her out of my head since we got here. I dream of her every night" (which obviously he knew that part since I woke him up half the time). Then, I came out with it and told him that I was in love with her. The look on his face was priceless.

I remembered my dreams last night and thought about the article. I felt like the good Lord was using that article to tell me where to go to find Jeannie if I wanted a chance to get her back. I bound to my feet and told him lets get out of here. Of course, Roger thought I was nuts and said by the time we got back to Cocoa Beach and got General Schaeffer's permission, it would be too late. I said I wasn't going to Cocoa Beach. I was going to Basenji. All I could think of was that I'm in love with Jeannie and if I have even the slightest chance to find her, apologize, and get her back, I was going to take it.

If she was going to marry anyone, she was going to marry me. I was not going to screw up this time. Roger tried to stop me, saying we'd get kicked out for sure. At that point, I didn't care. I wanted Jeannie back and I was willing to risk everything to get her back. I ignored the guy giving me directions to Cocoa Beach and I knew I was really risking it all. I landed at the Basenji airport and from that point I don't remember how I found her uncle's palace. I just remember taking off like a shot after getting off the plane, with Roger following along behind me, and arriving at her uncle's palace.

The guards weren't going to let us in, but I chanced it and told them to look the other direction at something and Roger and I tried to run in, but they grabbed us and took us inside. We tried to get away and I said I demanded the right to see the queen (and Roger popped off he demanded the right to call the cops LOL) and they just pushed us in the throne room. Jeannie and her uncle were shocked. Her uncle was quite upset. I told Jeannie I wanted to talk to her and she was going to let me, but her uncle broke in and told me I wasn't her master anymore and I had no claim on her (yeah, we'll see about that, pal).

I had no choice but to do what I did. I didn't care who heard it or saw it. I said I demanded the right to ask for her hand in marriage. The look on Jeannie's face was priceless. She said, "Marriage? But Master, you said that…" (She had walked towards me). I broke in and said I knew what I said and I must have been out of my mind (and I was). I said I couldn't live without her. She started looking at me all dreamy like. I said I loved her and that I wanted her to be my wife. She melted like hot butter on the stove (she looked so precious).

All of a sudden, she changed her mind and told her uncle to send Roger and me home. Huh? Now what was up with that? Her uncle wasn't about to send us anywhere. Why was he on my side all of a sudden? He said the rules stated that anyone who wanted to enter the competition may enter. He said all I had to do was guess what was in a small box (he called it the riddle box). Jeannie told me to ask him what would happen if I were wrong. He said there was a "small" penalty. I looked over and saw this guy with a huge axe. What? They were going to chop my head off? Well, I guess I may as well add my life to my list of risks, but I didn't care.

I loved Jeannie and I didn't care what it took. But, I was shaking in my boots. I jokingly said animal, vegetable, or mineral and laughed nervously. He said time was up and to guess. So, I came out with an ingot of phinkilium. He asked me what I said and I said an ingot of phinkilium. He said he was so sorry (I was wrong-uh oh). These guys grabbed me and proceeded to lock me on the "thing" where they were going to behead me. My heart must have been going 200 beats a minute (figuratively speaking). Jeannie was going crazy and she defied this at the last minute and blinked me home (she later told me she told her uncle that since she had me back, she no longer wished to be queen of Basenji).

I landed in my living room in Cocoa Beach. Jeannie saved my life and I mean that in more ways than one. After standing there for about a minute, she blinked in my arms and squealed with delight (oh man, I loved hearing that noise as it had been so long since I heard that) and she repeated over and over that I loved her and she kept kissing my cheek. She was so happy to be back that she didn't care if we got married, that she would be happy just being my genie and obeying my every command. I didn't say much but for her to blink me to NASA. So, she did so instantly (she came with me). I told her to blink her another outfit on because she was still in this Middle Eastern get up.

She blinked on this blue dress with a red scarf. About that time, Dr. Bellows and General Schaeffer came through some double doors and they were shocked to see me. Jeannie was fixing to blink out like she always did, but I told her no not here and she said Dr. Bellows… and I said for her to stay with me and that was an order.

The next moment was a very proud moment for me. I introduced Jeannie to them as my fiancée. They smiled real big and Jeannie looked at me surprised-like for a moment. Then, she started to cry. Dr. Bellows, General Schaeffer, and I realized Roger wasn't around. I suddenly remembered he was still in Basenji. I took Jeannie aside and told her to get Roger back. She was so caught up in the moment that it took her a minute to compose herself to get Roger back, but she did it. Roger was blinked out in the nick of time (they were going to behead him). Roger didn't know I had told Dr. Bellows and General Schaeffer that Jeannie was my fiancée and he tried to escort her out, but they stopped him.

General Schaeffer was nice enough to give Roger and me the rest of the day off and said he was sure I needed time to greet my fiancée properly (and boy did I). Jeannie said thank you and after Dr. Bellows and General Schaeffer turned to walk away, Jeannie blinked her, me, and Roger out.

We landed in my living room. After a few minutes or so, she blinked Roger home and finally, I was able to do what I've been wanting to for so long. I took General Schaeffer's words to heart. I grabbed her, took her in my arms, embraced her, and told her that I missed her so much. Then, she told me that she missed me, too. We broke the hug and I looked into her eyes and said that I was so sorry for what I said before she left. I continued on that these last three weeks had been the most miserable three weeks of my life, but that they also made me face the truth that I'd been hiding from since I met her. I said that I loved her and that I'd loved her from the first moment I laid eyes on her.

The next thing I know, she grabs me, embraces me, and says, with tears in her eyes, "Oh, Master! I love you, too, and I forgive you." I, then, said that I wanted to do this right. I got down on one knee and said, "Jeannie, will you marry me?" At that moment, even more tears seemed to come out of her eyes and she says, "Yes, Master. Yes, I'll marry you."

I, then, stood up, took her in my arms, kissed her with all the love I had inside, and it felt wonderful. I felt so relieved and free that I could do that and not be afraid of my love for her anymore. I was silly to have fought it all these years.

Genies aren't supposed to be real, but she's as real to me as anyone and I love her more than I can even put into words.

We kissed for quite a while and I finally had to break it up (and it pained me to do so—I just wanted to hold her in my arms and never let her go) and tell her I had to go to bed because I had to go to work in the morning. She sounded disappointed, saying okay and that she understood.

I told her I couldn't wait to see her in the morning and she giggled so sweetly. I couldn't help but kiss her again. We didn't do anything more than kiss and I absolutely refuse to do anything more than that until she's my wife. I just won't. I am ashamed and I regret to say that I made a couple of mistakes with a couple of past girlfriends and I'll regret it till the day I die. I so wish I hadn't done that. That didn't make me a man nor prove I was a man. A man is a real man when he knows how to love his spouse and others, treat them with respect, and be able to admit it when he's wrong. After that, I made a vow that I would never be that close with anyone but my wife.

I want to respect Jeannie and myself enough to wait till our wedding night to be that close. It will be so much more special. I love her and I will be faithful to her. I now know, without a doubt, and really have known all along since we met, that she is and has always been the one God wants me to marry. We might have been married by now if I hadn't been fighting my love for her; I had myself convinced that just because she was a genie, it wouldn't work between us.

But, that's all in the past, now; the present and the future is all that matters now. When it comes down to it and all that it amounts to is that she's different; that's all. She just has different capabilities and that's okay. It really is okay. For example, even though Roger and I are both astronauts, we're different from each other. But that doesn't stop us from being friends and the fact that Jeannie is different won't keep our marriage from working. We love each other and that's what matters. I'm not promising to be perfect, but with the good Lord's help, I will give my best to our marriage and will love and take care of Jeannie always.

I can honestly say that I'm going to marry the girl in and of my dreams and I'm not ashamed or afraid. Yes, I'm curious about what lies ahead, but with God's help, Jeannie and I will face whatever comes our way together. I love her so much and I can't wait for her to be my wife. : )


	6. Season 5 Pt 2

**Author's Note**: I know it's been too long since I posted the first part of season 5 and I have been procrastinating posting pt. 2 of season 5 and I apologize. I hope you all enjoy pt. 2 of season 5 for Major Nelson's Diary. : )

**Season 5 Pt. 2**

**Entry #66**

I never, ever thought that planning a wedding would really be that stressful. Don't get me wrong. I am looking forward to it because I am marrying the love of my life. But I never knew planning a wedding would include so many details. I can't believe I was dingy enough to believe it would be a breeze, but it's hard. I know all that matters is that Jeannie and I love each other and we're getting married, but I want her to have the best because she deserves it. Dr. Bellows believes Jeannie will "settle" me down. True, I feel a lot lighter now that I have Jeannie (although I could've had her a long time ago-shut up, Nelson. That's in the past).

So, because I love her and want her to have the best, I decided I wanted to help her shop for a wedding dress. She showed up at my office earlier today because I said I would take her shopping for a wedding dress. But something came up and I told her I'd take her tonight. But, no. Roger had to stick his nose in it. He came in my office right as I was telling Jeannie I would take her tonight and told me no and that I was busy tonight. He said he was throwing me a bachelor party. Whoa! Red light! I said no because I know what his bachelor parties are like. Roger's a great friend and he's like a brother to me, but there was no way I would "purposely" let him give me a bachelor party. He's a ladies man and I knew if I went along with him, he would have girls at my party. And even if I tried to hide that part from Jeannie, he ought to know she would've found out some how and it wouldn't have been pretty. So, I said no way. I was taking Jeannie shopping.

Well that was until Dr. Bellows called me at home to tell me there was a secret meeting I needed to be at tonight. I tried to worm out of it by saying I was taking Jeannie shopping for a wedding dress. He said what for because I already had one. Bless Jeannie's heart. She wanted to show me a dress she had seen by blinking it on, but I stopped her saying it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding. So bless her heart she tricked me and blinked the dress on me and before I knew what she had done, I stepped out in the hall and Dr. Bellows about flipped when he saw that thing on me. I was appalled. I jumped back in my office and had her fix it and Dr. Bellows just walked off not even trying to figure it all out. Nevertheless, I couldn't be mad at Jeannie. It was actually kind of funny, but man did I look stupid. Anyways, I had to go to the "meeting". Jeannie was disappointed, but she understood. Dr. Bellows picked me up and we went to NASA.

When we got there, boy was I surprised. Roger and Dr. Bellows set me up. It was a bachelor party, but judging from Dr. Bellows' reaction, I don't think he was expecting Roger to do what he did (I later found out that all Dr. Bellows wanted to do was play cards). It looked as if though Roger had invited every girl in town. To make matters worse, Jeannie popped in conspicuously saying that Amanda Bellows had caused her doubt that I was really at my bachelor party and Amanda Bellows was fixing to come check up on us (this happened before Roger brought out all the girls). When those girls came out, I knew we were in trouble. I told Dr. Bellows that Mrs. Bellows was on her way and he freaked out saying if she did come, it would cost me my rank. Chee whiz, like this was my fault! Some nerve! I tried to tell Roger, but he wouldn't listen. So I did the only thing I knew to do. I decided to bail out and just as I was walking out the door, I saw General Schaeffer and some other men coming. By that time, Dr. Bellows was drunk on spiked punch and he could've cared less that General Schaeffer was coming and so could Roger.

Nevertheless, we managed to cram all the girls in the closet with some uniforms, but it didn't last long. They came out and General Schaeffer was less than pleased. I tried to cover it by saying they were WAF recruits, but that was no good. I had to tell them it was my bachelor party and they all decided they wanted to join in (not what I was expecting-I was hoping General Schaeffer would stop the whole thing).

So I decided that if they wanted to stay there and have the party, fine, but I was leaving. But when I opened the door, there stood Amanda Bellows. I slammed the door and General Schaeffer and the others started freaking out and General Schaeffer threatened me like Dr. Bellows did. Again, what a nerve! I was innocent! I didn't even want this party! Once again, I managed to get everyone but Roger and me crammed in the closet. Amanda Bellows was not one to let go easily. Next thing I knew, I found Jeannie behind the curtain in place of the mannequin again. She was upset and didn't believe me at first when I told her I didn't know a thing about this, but then she did after I reminded her she was there and didn't know either. Well, we finally made it through and almost had Amanda Bellows convinced there really wasn't a party until Dr. Bellows "popped out" of the huge cake and said, "Happy Bachelor Party". She freaked and fainted in my arms. Jeannie thought it was hilarious. What a night. I'm exhausted. I know Roger and Dr. Bellows meant well, but I still could've done without all this.

**Entry #67**

If the bachelor party wasn't nerve racking enough, I tried another situation on for size today. It actually wasn't that bad, but it still had my nerves going. Jeannie and I went shopping for her an engagement ring today (unfortunately, I couldn't have it with me when I asked her to be my wife). She couldn't decide for sure on the one she wanted, so we decided we'd come back later. We had just enough time before I needed to get back to NASA and I told her we needed to go ahead and get our blood test so we could get our marriage license. I suddenly had a thought. What if there was something peculiar about her blood? She said no and that genies had blood just like everyone else, with corpuscles: red and green. Yeah. Wait a minute. Green! Green corpuscles! There was no way I could take her to that doctor around the corner.

We went on ahead to NASA to try to think of something. After all we had been through, there was no way I was going to let something trivial like a dumb blood test get in the way of Jeannie and me getting married. She suggested that I just let her blink up some regular mortal blood and I said no that we cannot depend on her powers to get us out of a jam all the time. But she brought up a good point. If we did not get our blood test, we could not get our marriage license, and if we did not get our marriage license, we could not get married. So I thought, what the hey. I told her that if I was going to marry a genie, I guess I'd have to learn to compromise a little as well. So I kissed her and she asked me what was in blood and I told her red and white corpuscles and I stopped there because I couldn't think of what else was in it. So she brought up the fact that how could she blink it if she did not know what was in it. I just told her to think blood and she gave me this exasperated look and said she could not do that.

So we were back where we started. That is, until Roger walked in the room. We had an idea. We turned around and looked at him and he kind of got this worried look on his face and asked us why we were looking at him like that. So, I asked Dr. Bellows to give Jeannie and me the blood tests and he said he'd be happy to. We had it planned that I would go first while Jeannie and Roger waited in the hall. Their cue was my scream. Jeannie made out like she was afraid and hid behind a curtain with Roger. The trick was for Roger to stick his arm through the curtain and Dr. Bellows think it was Jeannie's arm. Dr. Bellows took one look at Roger's arm and commented on how muscular it was and I piped in and said Jeannie played a lot of tennis. Then after he was through with that arm, he wanted to see her other arm. The weird thing at first was, Jeannie stuck her arm through the curtain. I later found out Roger couldn't because Dr. Bellows had given him five injections in that arm and that he would have recognized it. Nevertheless, we got what we wanted. We got some good blood to put in place of Jeannie's-or so we thought. We soon learned what kind of injections Dr. Bellows had given Roger: cholera, typhoid, and yellow fever. I made the crack that Dr. Bellows thought Jeannie was a walking epidemic. So, Dr. Bellows insisted on examining Jeannie and then taking another blood sample. Now I knew we were in trouble.

So Roger, Jeannie, and myself all made like Jeannie had a bunch of appointments with her hair dresser, dentist, and mechanic. Yeah right. Dr. Bellows wouldn't let it go that easily. About that time, the sirens went off for a practice alert and the base was sealed for four hours (no one could leave or enter). After Dr. Bellows left, Jeannie was going to blink to Ormandy's (the jewelry store we were at earlier) and I told her not to. Then I discovered my wallet was missing and remembered this do-do bird we saw in the store this morning had bumped into me. Jeannie was hopping mad and ready to get back at him but I told her no. Roger came back after me and we left to go do some work.

I came back to my office later (or what I thought was my office) and found Ormandy's in my office. It took me a second to realize what had happened. I stepped back out in the hall, looked at the door and it had my name on it. It was my office (was I losing it?). I stepped back inside and Ormandy's was indeed in there. I knew then that Jeannie had done it. I put up a front that I came back to look at the rings. Roger then came in and commented that I had redecorated (no, Jeannie did). I said Jeannie did it and I needed to go find her and make her blink it back and told him to stay there and not let anyone leave because they would walk right out into a NASA corridor. I found Jeannie in the examining room and Dr. Bellows had already taken her blood (oops-I had to think fast). I tried to discreetly get it away from him, but it didn't work. We had gotten over to the door and I had an idea for a diversion. I told him not to move because there was a bee. He and Jeannie went crazy. Jeannie caught on to what I was doing but yet she still thought there was a bee in the room. We got Dr. Bellows arm in the curtain while she stood behind it so he couldn't see what was going on and Jeannie was gonna stick him with a needle and Dr. Bellows would think it was a bee sting. She missed and got me first, but then she switched and practically stabbed Dr. Bellows arm with that needle and syringe and she put the blood in another test tube and I had to hide his eyes so Jeannie could switch the two test tubes because he had "hers" in his pocket. I know he thought I was crazy (but then again, he's thought that for years). Well it took forever, but it all finally came through. Jeannie was able to blink Ormandy's back to their place before Dr. Bellows saw it (she had had her pupils dilated and couldn't blink for a while) and Jeannie and I got our certificate. We could get our marriage license. I was relieved we had made in through that obstacle. And I know if we can make it through that, we can make it through anything. I love her so much and I can't wait to be married to her.

**Entry #68**

I haven't written in a little bit because of being so busy. Between Jeannie and I planning our wedding and work it has been so hectic. To name a few things, Jeannie accidentally sent me to Cuba when she was trying to get my help with a party we were having and I had to be on an assignment involving a special kind of plane going to Puerto Rico. It was too crazy and I'm not going to get into all that. Then there was the matter with a psycho maniac redecorating our house. I know that Dr. and Mrs. Bellows and everyone at NASA was just trying to be nice, but it was horrible. It all started with Dr. and Mrs. Bellows giving us this horrible wedding present. Again I know they were just trying to be nice, but yuck. It was a this piece of art work by a guy named Helasco that made noise that sounded like someone was throwing up (even Roger made the crack that it sounded like an upset stomach). They hired this same nut to redecorate our house and it was the most disgusting thing anyone ever saw. But again, I'm not going into all that. I'll just say Jeannie saved the day on that.

The real doozy started last night when I came home from work. Jeannie acted so strangely. First, she greeted me so formal and then practically "kissed" my jaw off (in other words, it hurt). We sat down on the couch and she was just acting like a complete nut. She was laughing real loose like and then all of a sudden she turned formal on me again. We had to "dress" for dinner. Dress for dinner? Say what? So, she blinks formal clothes on herself and me, and continues to act crazy all through dinner.

Then today even more strange things began to happen. This nut shows up in my office asking me if I wanted to buy some sweepstake tickets (what? Who is this guy?). I said no thanks and asked if anyone had issued him a pass to come onto the base. He said no, and about that time Dr. Bellows came in and I told him the guy didn't have a pass and Roger and Dr. Bellows proceeded to escort him out.

A little while later, I went to Dr. Bellows office to discuss some plans for a project, and he was just totally strange. I sat down to start talking about the plans, and he set up some shell things, and asked me if I cared to find the pea (okay, something is going on). I was like, no thank you. So, he said okay and perhaps my game was craps. I asked him if he'd like to lie down and he said, "in the middle of the day?". Then he gets some liquor and glasses out of his file cabinet and starts making jokes, and just not acting himself. Then he got out a ukulele and started singing, "I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts". I mean this was like something in the twilight zone. Luckily, Roger came in and told me General Schaeffer wanted to see me. I told Roger to stay there and keep an eye on Dr. Bellows, because he had flipped.

Then things really got strange. It seemed to have no effect on General Schaeffer that Dr. Bellows had flipped out. He just seemed to think it was great that I was so concerned for him, and he kept making notes about it (what is this-planet Mars?). He was way too calm. So, I said I was going to find help for him too, but he stopped me and said he had decided that I was an officer and a gentleman and he thoroughly approved of my marriage (no kidding-besides Dr. Bellows, he was the happiest one about my engagement). About that time, Jeannie popped in all excited and almost scared me out of my skin. So, I thought I had to make an excuse for her coming in without knocking, until she informed me it was her Uncle Azmire, and that he had just approved of our marriage (ok, that's it). Then, she went on to say her Uncle Vasmir was Dr. Bellows (what? Another one?!). Now, I was fumed. What is it with her uncles always investigating me? First, her Uncle Sully and now these two?! I went to Dr. Bellows' office and I really let Vasmir have it (or so I thought it was Vasmir-sheesh!). Only it was really Dr. Bellows this time, and the real General Schaeffer came in while I was a raving lunatic (oops-now I was in real trouble). But, her uncles actually came to my rescue (huh?). They posed as officers from England on loan to our Pentagon who had me under some kind of experiment that caused me to go crazy; and thanks to them, I was out of the woods with Dr. Bellows and General Schaeffer.

After Jeannie and I got home tonight, her uncles popped in shortly with our Baghdad marriage license with Haji's approval on it. They stated to him that they approved of me, and he gave them our license to bring back to us. Jeannie later told me I wasn't allowed to know they were observing me. In a way, I'm glad I didn't. Anyways, I am grateful to them. They came to my rescue even though it was them I was mad at. I'm grateful that someone in Jeannie's family has finally accepted me. Maybe one of these days, I'll win the rest of them over. I know that it is usually not done; that a master and genie marry, but it is being done now. I love Jeannie with all my heart, and that is never going to change. Her Uncle Azmire revealed to me before he left for good tonight, that all he was concerned with (besides being a gentleman) more than anything, was that I would take care of her. And he concluded that I would because of my concern for others ("now isn't that nice"!). I appreciated that. I assured him that I'll always take care of her, and that I'll always love her. It's becoming more real. Our wedding is close at hand, and I can hardly wait. I love her so much, that it doesn't matter what kind of tests I've been put through. At this point, I'd go through anything for her. Gotta go for now!

**Entry #69**

Well this is it. Today is the day that I am going to marry the love of my life, my Jeannie. The only thing I regret about this day, is that it didn't come sooner (and yes I know it's my fault). Right now, Jeannie is still asleep in her bottle. I woke up early because I am so excited I can hardly contain myself. So, I thought I would jot down some of my thoughts, and how I am feeling right now; because I want to savor every second of this day! Last night, when I went to bed, I started thinking back to when I first picked Jeannie up on the beach, and everything we had been through together. There were times that I put her through a lot, and sometimes when I was outright ugly to her. But yet, through it all, she forgave me for those times, and she still continued to love me no matter what. Now to me, that is true love. She may not know it, but she has taught me what love is all about. Truth be known, I never knew what real love was until I met her. I've had girlfriends before and yes, as everyone knows, I was engaged. But I know that Melissa and I would have never made it. I did have feelings for her and for a while, we had a good time together, but I never did really love her and I don't think she really loved me either. We didn't know each others' hearts. We were just strongly infatuated with each other, and that was it. The reason is, because I was not meant to be with her. I was meant to be with Jeannie. Jeannie and I were meant to be together. I now know what it feels like to be in love. Jeannie is not only beautiful on the outside, but she is ever so beautiful on the inside. She's the one I've searched for my whole life (of course, when I finally found her, I was too stubborn to admit that she was the one). And now, finally, we're getting married. This is going to be the best day of my life. I just can't wait to be standing at the end of the aisle and seeing my beautiful Jeannie walking down the aisle towards me. I do not know how I will handle it. She takes my breath away as it is, and I can already tell it will be even more so then. I just love her so much, and can't wait to make her my wife. She is absolutely the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Hopefully to make this day even better for her, I am writing her a note for Mrs. Bellows to give her right before the ceremony. A buddy of mine back home did this when he got married, and his bride was blown away because she wasn't expecting something like that. I want to do this for Jeannie as well. And since I am a writing mode, I'll write my rough draft here in my diary:

My Dearest Darling Jeannie:

I can hardly believe this day is finally here; the day you are making my dreams come true! You can finally become my wife, and I can become your husband. I love you more than anything in this world! The only thing that will change, is that my love for you can only grow. I just want you to know that from this day forward, I will love you, and take care of you all my days. I do not promise to be perfect, but I do promise to do my best to be a good husband and to love you always. You take my breath away everyday my love. I am so in love with you, and I can't wait to meet you at the end of the aisle, my darling. I love you my darling, and I can't wait to marry you!

Love, Anthony

I pray she knows I meant that with all my heart, and I'm sure she will.

Well I guess it's time for me to get ready to go get married. : )

**Entry #70**

Well it has finally happened. Jeannie and I got married and I am the happiest man alive. We got married last week and I went back to work yesterday. I haven't had a chance to write about our wedding until now because I have spent every waking moment with Jeannie and right now, I don't remember when I've been happier. Our wedding was absolutely wonderful.

After I finished writing in my diary, I took a shower and got dressed and got me some toast and coffee for breakfast. I sat down on my couch to look at a magazine until it was time for Jeannie and me to go to our wedding rehearsal (it was set for 10:00). While I was thumbing through the magazine, Jeannie popped in stretched out on the back of the couch. She startled me and I jumped (oh well-I'm used to it). She was grinning from ear to ear and she told me she could not believe we were really going to be married and that it was like a dream. I told her it wasn't a dream and that it was really happening (I wasn't saying it just to her-I was saying it to myself as well). Then she did the cutest thing. She asked me if I would do something for her and I said yes and asked her what and she asked me to say, "Mrs. Anthony Nelson". I said it and she said it was so beautiful she could not stand it (truth is, I felt the same way). I then told her she better get changed (she was in her harem outfit) so we wouldn't be late for the rehearsal.

The real "fun" broke out when we got to the rehearsal. There were men everywhere trying to get the conference room where we were having the wedding set up. Reverend Weems was going crazy trying to get the whole wedding party together in one spot. He was getting a little impatient because he had two other functions to officiate before the wedding, a baby's baptism and a funeral (I couldn't blame him. I'd be impatient too. Doing a baptism, a funeral, and a wedding. I'm sure he was tired by the end of the day).

Then, while Reverend Weems was trying to talk, the reporter that Roger was handling interrupted and said he couldn't figure something out. He had taken a picture of me and Jeannie an hour before and I had come out in the picture, but Jeannie hadn't. Dr. Bellows looked at it and it was peculiar. I asked to see it and I could not believe it. Then Jeannie whispered to me that genies could not be photographed (oh no—how would we explain that?!). I tore up the picture and said it was bad lighting. Then, I pulled Roger and Jeannie out in the hall and we explained to Roger that genies could not be photographed. We knew he'd understand.

Then we got back to the rehearsal and since Reverend Weems had to leave to do the baptism, Dr. Bellows took over. Next thing we knew, all these photographers flooded in and started flashing their cameras at me and Jeannie. I had to keep jumping in front of Jeannie so they wouldn't get her. She and I kept spinning around to dodge all the cameras. I finally grabbed a huge map from one of the set up guys and Jeannie and I hid behind it. General Schaeffer asked us what was wrong. We told him we wanted those photographers to leave and we didn't want any pictures taken at all. Jeannie said she was camera shy. General Schaeffer said he understood that we wanted a quiet intimate wedding, but since I was an astronaut, I was a public figure and the press was entitled to cover this marriage (goodnight, I don't care if I am an astronaut, I am entitled to some privacy-Sheesh!). I told him I was afraid I was gonna have to insist it was a personal matter. He said that it was out of his hands and that Roger had cleared them with the Pentagon and they would scream blue murder if the press was thrown out (once again, who cares! This was our wedding and we're entitled to have it any way we please!).

Jeannie started to panic and asked me what we were going to do and I made the crack that I'd like to elope and she took me seriously. She blinked us out and we landed in her bottle. I asked her what she was doing and she said we were eloping as I said and that it would only take her a minute to pack. I told her that I said I'd like to, but it was too late for that. She started to cry saying everyone was so busy and they were all nervous and I was worried about the photographers. She said it was all wrong. Poor thing, she sounded so pitiful. I took her in my arms and said she didn't have to cry and she said she did. I said I knew how she felt and that she was suffering from pre-wedding jitters and that it was indigenous to brides. She still cried a little and said that she wanted our wedding to be so beautiful and simple. I told her beautiful yes, but simple, never. I told her that the trouble with weddings are that the bride and groom don't count. She said that's why should elope, so we could be alone. I told her we would have the rest of our lives alone together. I said let's figure today was for everyone else. I said everyone would come and wish us luck and congratulate us and to think how Roger, Dr. and Mrs. Bellows would feel if we just ran off. That got her to thinking and she was worried about them looking for us. I told her it was okay and to let them look a little while longer because our talk was much more important. I told her I didn't care where I married her whether it was a parachute, Madison Square Garden, or Westminster Abby because I loved her. I asked her if she believed it and she said, "Yes, Master, I do." I asked her not to call me Master and to call me Tony. So she said, "Yes, Anthony, I do." So, I told her to save the I do for the ceremony because it would really come in handy. Then I asked her if we should get on with the wedding and she said yes. She said I was right and it could have been a lot worse. I asked her how and she said her mother could have decided to come (no kidding-no telling what would've happened. Knowing her, I would've ended up with a chipmunk's voice).

So, Jeannie blinked us back to the rehearsal and everyone was in chaos looking for us and I, nonchalantly, came up and asked if we could get on with the rehearsal and I very discreetly told Jeannie to blink the cameras. Well, she did it alright. She and Dr. Bellows started practicing the walk down the aisle and the first camera, she blinked gone. This guy was really bumfuzzled. Then came the next few cameras. She exploded each of those. Of course, everyone was totally baffled. I just knew we had a big problem on our hands. I told Roger that I just didn't think it was going to work.

Then, I had an idea. I thought surely this would fix it all. So, I told everyone that there was an anti-photo laser that would cause any camera trying to be used to explode because that room was usually used for top secret meetings and they couldn't expect NASA to take any chances. Well, even though they bought that excuse, General Schaeffer ordered that the laser be turned off.

Well at that point, the rehearsal disbanded and everyone went their separate ways to get ready for the wedding. I had to think of something fast. So, I went to my house where Mrs. Bellows was helping Jeannie get ready. But of course Mrs. Bellows wasn't about to let me in, saying it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding. Roger made the crack that it might be worse luck if I didn't. But it was of no avail. Mrs. Bellows wouldn't let me see Jeannie. So, Roger went back to the front door and told Mrs. Bellows I needed something I forgot and he distracted her while I snuck in my side sliding door to find Jeannie. I called for her silently and she came out, but about that time, Mrs. Bellows came out so I had to hide in front of the dummy that Jeannie's wedding outfit was on.

While Mrs. Bellows was working on Jeannie's hair, Jeannie caught a glimpse of me and I motioned to her that I needed to talk to her. So, she blinked in place of the dummy and the dummy in place of her. I told her there must be something she could do (I don't like doing things that way, but I was desperate). She said there was nothing and that genies simply could not be photographed. I said great and that I would explain that to the photographers.

Then, Jeannie had the wild idea of making the dummy look exactly like her and I could marry it. I said I couldn't do that. It wouldn't be legal (and besides, I've kissed plenty of "dummies" in the past and did not want to do it again). Then, I said I would just insist on no photographs during the actual ceremony.

At that point, I asked Jeannie to blink me out of there and I headed off to go and get ready. After I finished getting ready, I visited with my parents while everyone else got settled in. Then came the big cue. It was time. I wasn't really worried about the photographers anymore at that point. When I was told it was time, it hit me. I was really going to do this. In just a few more moments, I was going to be a married man.

So, my parents went and took their seats and Roger and I went and took our places up front. The music started playing and here came Mrs. Bellows. She did look awfully nice. Then, here she came. My Jeannie. She looked so beautiful I could hardly stand it. I stood there practically breathless as she began to make her way towards me (Dr. Bellows escorted her).

Then, we had a minor glitch. I said earlier that I would insist on no photographs during the actual ceremony. Well a lot of good it did because there was a photographer anyway. Jeannie got a gander at him as he was about to snap a picture and blinked the dummy into her place. I didn't figure out what she had done until a few more steps up the aisle when "she" paused but then started going again. I was so nervous at that moment. I figured she would blink back into place by the time she reached me, but she didn't (by the way, even being the dummy it didn't work. She still didn't show up in the film. Some guy got a movie of our wedding, but thank goodness we were able to switch films before Dr. Bellows saw it). Dr. Bellows handed her off to me and I felt "her" hand and I knew it wasn't her. My heart was pounding. I didn't know what to do.

I figured out that Jeannie was hiding behind the flowers in the back of the room. So, as soon as Reverend Weems said, "…let him speak now or forever hold his peace," I piped in and said we didn't have the ring and told Roger to give me the ring and so he proceeded to take it out of his pocket and I very discreetly told him not that ring and to get Jeannie. He was puzzled for a minute and asked me what I was talking about and that Jeannie was right next to me. I said she was behind the flowers in the back of the room and to get her. He caught on to what I meant and he went after her. Within a few seconds, Jeannie blinked back into place and Roger made like he "found" the ring.

Reverend Weems then asked Jeannie and me to join hands. At this point everything and everyone else seemed to "fade" out. I took Jeannie's hand and took one look at her and at that point, nothing else seemed to matter. All that mattered was that we loved each other and we were getting married. Rev. Weems proceeded to ask me if I took Jeannie as my wife. Jeannie got a little too excited and said, "I Do", and I just smiled and said, "I Do". He proceeded to ask if I took her for better for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and health and to keep myself only for her as long as I lived and without hesitation, I said, "I Do". He proceeded to ask Jeannie the same things and when she looked at me when he asked her those questions, I began to ask myself why she would love someone like me. But she did. She really did. I felt like the most blessed man in the world.

After Jeannie said her "I Do's", Rev. Weems told me I could place the ring on her finger. Roger handed me the ring and I proceeded to put it on her finger. She looked at it and then looked at me with so much love in her eyes and it was all I could do to hold back tears. All I could think of was, "Gosh, I love her." Then Rev. Weems pronounced us man and wife and Jeannie and I just stood there for a moment and smiled real big and Rev. Weems smiled back at us and said I could kiss the bride. At that moment, Jeannie and I didn't hesitate. We put our arms around each other and kissed. I had waited for that kiss for the longest time. That kiss officially joined us together forever. I was also reminded again of how good she could kiss. She really kissed good. It was like we were both in another world when we kissed. We just went on kissing and I got a glimpse of a photographer hiding behind a plant and I broke the kiss and told Jeannie very calmly there was a photographer taking pictures. She just said, "Oh, how nice", and we went right on kissing.

We finally broke the kiss and turned around to proceed out the back. We walked arm in arm and we smiled all the way out.

I did not have enough money to take us on a big trip somewhere for a honeymoon, but that didn't matter. We just wanted to be together. Jeannie is really mine…forever. I'll be waking up in the mornings with her next to me and my love for her will just keep on growing every day.

Before we got married, some people at NASA and some ladies that Mrs. Bellows had introduced Jeannie to would tell Jeannie she was a lucky girl and I told some of those people at one point that I figure that I'm more the blessed one because I get to love her. I'm so blessed to have her to love.

I must go now because my bride will be waking up soon and I want to be there to watch her wake up.


End file.
